a walk with the dead
by jokers-dead-khaleesi
Summary: Marnie Walsh wakes up in the same hospital as her brother's best friend. The two discover what the world has become, a living hell. (Follows episodes through all three seasons of TWD, I will continue when four returns) Daryl/OC, Rick/OC, Dean/OC ***** PLEASE REVIEW ******
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_" HELLO?! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?! IS ANYONE ALIVE?! HELP ME PLEASE!"_

Rick Grimes's eyelids flung open as he took a gasp of air, he was having a nightmare. " What...the..Shane?... ugh.. Lori?" His head was pounding. He felt pain on his ribs where he remembered being shot a few days ago. " Nurse! I need help!" He called out, no answer. Rick turned his head to see that his heart monitor had been shut off and the flower in the vase had wilted. _What the... where are the nurses? Am I dreaming right now? _Rick held onto his side as he tried his best to get himself out of bed, the pain in his side was excruciating. " Shit!" He hissed as he fell onto the concrete floor, his legs felt like jello. With all his strength he lifted himself back up and walked slowly into the hallway. " HELLO?! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Rick heard a desperate woman calling for help, she was probably just as frightened as he was. Out in the hallway, the lights were flickering, hell some of the lights were hanging down by their wires. Limbs of body parts, blood, papers, beds and corpses all surrounded the hospital hallways. " Christ." Rick swallowed down the bile that desperately wanted to leave his system.

" Oh thank God.. someone is here!" Rick's head shot to his right to see a girl with dark, messy hair in a hospital gown. She was holding onto her side and limping over towards the sheriff. " Miss.. are ya ok? Do ya know what's goin' on?" Rick asked. The girl looked up at Rick, tears swimming down her cheeks. " No." She shrugged, falling down onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed into the scars on her skin. " What the hell is goin' on?" She whispered. Rick knelt down in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder. " Miss, I wish I could tell ya what the hell is goin' on but I don't know myself. If we work together, I promise I'll get ya outta here safely." He whispered. _I know that voice. _The girl lifted her head, her vision was blurry but she knew that voice. It was her older brother's best friend, Rick Grimes. " Ri.. Rick?" Her voice cracked, she wiped away the tears from her eyes. Rick glanced at the girl, his mouth gaped. " Christ.. Marnie?" The girl nodded, Rick wrapped his arms around her.

" Rick, there ain't no doctors, nurses, patients... just corpses." She shivered, seeing a corpse laying next to her and Rick. Marnie felt bile building, or worse a panic attack. She looked away and back into Rick's dull blue eyes. " There has to be someone here Marn, c'mon." Rick stood taking her up onto her feet with him. He led her down a flickering, eerie, hallway and noticed a locked door ahead of them. In black spray paint, it read:**DON'T OPEN: DEAD INSIDE**. " What the hell?" Marnie whispered, gripping Rick's hand tight. Moans were heard behind the heavy doors, between the cracks were pale, decaying fingers wiggling. Marnie was about to go into panic or scream, but Rick pulled her from the sight quick enough. He slammed open one of the doors that led down a dark staircase and out into the back of the hospital. " What... the... fuck?!" Marnie whispered frantically seeing a graveyard of dead bodies wrapped in white sheets below them.

The smell of all the rotting flesh hit them like a gust of wind. " Gah!" Marnie gagged covering her mouth. " Shit.. c'mon! Let's get the hell outta here." Rick covered his mouth and nose, pulling her down the flight of stairs. " Don't look, Marn. Don't breathe it in either." Rick ordered as the two ran across the graveyard. It was to late for Marnie not to take that scent in and before she knew it, she threw up whatever was in her system. Marnie began to sob, Rick wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her dark hair. " Rick.. I want answers. Is this a dream? Am I alive right now?!" She cried onto his shoulder. " Marn, this is real. I'm right here with you in just as much disbelief. We have to go, c'mon." Rick whispered kissing the twenty seven year old's head. Rick took a hold of her hand and led her out of the graveyard only to see more chaos that happened while they were both asleep. Dead bodies and vehicles were left everywhere, it was just a complete mess. Rick searched the perimeter and needed a minute to think to himself. He needed to find somewhere safe for them, but where was safe anymore?

" Where are we goin' Rick?" Marnie asked. _Lori.. Carl.. I need to know they're safe! _" My house." He answered pulling her down the street and turned down another until they made it to his house. The front door was left open making Rick uneasy. " LORI?! CARL?!" Rick called into the vacant house, his voice was echoing. " LORI?! CARL?!" Marnie rushed up the stairs but saw nothing but empty draws, toys and clothing that they left behind. " Rick, they ain't here!" Marnie said rushing down the stairs. Rick was laying on his side in his living room, crying. " They're gone Marn... I have no idea where they are... but they're gone." He whispered with a trembling voice. " Shh.. Rick.. Shh.. We will find them. For now, we can't stay here, we have to go." Marnie said helping him back onto his feet. The two cautiously walked out of the house, but Rick had stopped in his tracks. " Rick! C'mon damn it!" Marnie whispered pulling at his arm, he wouldn't budge. " Stop.. stop.. just.. give me a moment." His tone was scaring her, he seemed completely out of it. Rick took a seat by the stone stairs, his head was spinning. " Rick! Let's go!" Marnie cried out angrily, pulling at his arm.

A shovel came out of nowhere, slamming Rick in the face. " Ah!" Marnie gasped falling backwards onto the grass. " What the hell lil boy?!" Marnie hissed at the little boy with black hair, holding a shovel. " DADDY! SAMMY!" The little boy shouted out, Marnie felt her heart began to race. " Carl?... I found ya." Rick whispered in a complete daze, blood oozing from his nostril. A gun shot was heard behind Marnie making her cry out in fear. Two men walked up next to the little boy, both had guns in their hands. The one was tall, strong built with shaggy brown in a black and red flannel and jeans, the other was an older black man with short black hair in a blue shirt and jeans. The older man held his gun at Rick while the other held his gun towards Marnie. " He called me Carl." The little boy said glaring at Rick like he was scum. The older man bent down to examine Rick, the younger one was about to do so with Marnie but she slapped his hand away. " You touch me, I'll break your hand." She hissed. " I see a wound on his body, what kind of wound?" The older man pointed his gun at Marnie. " A bullet wound you son o' bitch! As for me, a knife wound." She flashed the wound that was on her side.

_" He's waking... Rick.. Rick.. focus.. it's me." _A gentle, feminine voice echoed through his head. " Lori?" He croaked as his visions were still blurred. " It's Marnie, Rick." She placed her hands on his chin, rubbing the little pricks of graying black hair. His visions were slowly coming back together, he saw to his left was a little boy holding a baseball bat, behind Marnie was the young man with shaggy brown hair and to his right was the man who had him at gun point. " Rick, we are safe here. This is Morgan, his son, Duane and that's Sam Winchester." Marnie whispered, a small smile of relief was on her face. " I'm makin' some dinna. Ya'll wanna eat, c'mon down when you are ready." Morgan said before he, Duane and Sam left the bedroom. " Where's Lori? Carl?" Rick swallowed the question as Marnie lifted him out of the bed. " Rick, I don't know. Remember we were at the house earlier? They ain't there, we will find them. I promise we will, but for now let's just eat somethin'." She whispered.

" I saw you shoot a man earlier today." Rick stuttered as Marnie helped him into a chair at the table. " That wasn't a man, that was a walking corpse." Sam said. " A walker as we call them now. Where the hell have ya two been under a rock?" Morgan chuckled, along with his son and Sam. " We were both in the hospital, hence the gowns. I ain't wearin' this just cos' it's cute. Rick was shot and I was stabbed and mugged. We both were in comas from blood loss." Marnie explained angrily. Rick and Marnie listened as Sam, Morgan and Duane explained what the world had become and the virus. " First it starts with a fever like ya got the flu or somethin' and wit the blood loss, you die. It could take up to 48 hours for you but when you wake up, you ain't the same person you was before you died. You are a living, walking corpse. You hunger for human flesh and the only way to be killed is through the head." Morgan explained. " Seen it first hand." Duane frowned looking down at his plate, Morgan reached for his son's hand tightly.

" I'll let you two have my mattress." Sam offered after they cleaned up their dinner. Laying in the living room was two queen sized beds and a little cot in the corner. " Thanks." Marnie nodded sitting down on the one nearest to the boarded up window. Duane had his head resting on his father's lap, drifting off to sleep. " Carl? He yo' boy?" Morgan asked. " Yeah. He's a bit younger than your boy." Rick answered sitting next to Marnie on the mattress, leaning his back against the wall. Marnie leaned over to rest her head on Rick's shoulder, sighing. " What 'bout you? You got family sweetheart?" Morgan asked, she shrugged. " Got a brother, don't know if he's alive though." She bit down on her bottom lip. " Her brother was my best friend and my partner in the force. She also used to babysit for my son when she was younger." Rick smiled down at Marnie, kissing her head. " How 'bout you over there?" Marnie asked looking at Sam. " I got an older brother, Dean and a step father, Bobby." Sam answered. " Where are they?" Rick asked, Sam shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

" Mornin', ya ready to kill some walkers?" Morgan asked the following morning. Marnie was so exhausted, she barely slept and she was pretty sure Rick did too. " What are we goin' use as weapons?" Rick asked. " Duane here will let ya practice with his baseball bat, but we will find ya somethin' afterwards." Morgan said, the two nodded. " Uh Morgan, lil problem... Rick and I are still in our hospital gear. Ya think we could use some clothing where are backs aren't exposed to the world?" Marnie asked, the men chuckled. " Ah, yeah. Let me go rummage through my wife's old thangs, and Rick you're more than welcome to use some of my clothing." Morgan said. " Thank you." The two nodded shoveling down the breakfast that Morgan made for them.

Morgan returned with clothing for the two. " Here, you seem to be the same size as my wife." He handed Marnie, a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank and awkwardly a bra. He handed Rick a pair of his jeans and a t-shirt. " A'right, ya ready? I see none around just yet but don't worry they will come." Morgan said readying his gun. Morgan led the group outside, Sam was right behind him then Duane. The streets were pretty quiet right now, Marnie's heart beat was louder than the wind blowing. " Argh!" A walker stood from behind the gate and was heading towards the group. " Now, Rick aim fo' the head! Always remember the head." Morgan instructed handing him his son's baseball bat. Rick took a deep breath before he lunged forward to bash in the walker's head. Rick felt pain in the wound, he grunted falling to his knees. " Rick!" Marnie gasped pushing passed the three to her friend's aid. " I'm fine.. I'm fine." Rick reassured biting on his bottom lip.

" Marn, here comes one!" Sam whistled out to get her attention. Marnie nodded standing on weak legs, she started to walk over towards the blonde female walker coming her way. She jumped in the air after she pulled out a knife and dug it into the walker's head. " DIE YOU UGLY BITCH!" She hissed as she repeatedly stabbed the face until it was just blood covered mess. Marnie turned to see all four men staring at her with gaped mouthes, she shrugged innocently. " What?" She asked. " Where did ya get the knife?" Morgan asked. " Found it near your pack, I'm sorry I wanted to try it instead of a bat." She shrugged, Morgan nodded with a smile.

" Rick, we've been at the house before. Lori and Carl are gone, remember? No one is goin' be there now." Marnie fought with Rick. " Marn, maybe they left somethin' there for me, just in case. Maybe Shane is wit them, we need to find them Marnie. I can't just be sitting here." Rick sounded like he was pleading Marnie. The girl sighed, rolling her eyes. She knew how badly he wanted to find his family, hell she wanted to see her brother again. The chances of finding them were so unlikely, she hated being pessimistic. " Fine, ain't no harm in tryin', I guess." She shrugged. " We'll check wit ya." Morgan said. Rick led the group down the street to his vacant house and they began to search for something or anything to let Rick know where they would be. " There is empty draws, they took enough clothing to travel." Rick said as he came down with some of his. " Rick, again... we have no idea where they could be." Marnie's voice trembled. Morgan, Duane and Sam all took a seat at Rick's dining room table to think. " Probably in Atlanta." Duane suggested. " Why there?" Marnie asked leaning agaisnt the wall. " Huge refugee. Military protection... food, shelter. I was thinking about headin' there myself, maybe my brother and Bobby are there." Sam shrugged.

Rick turned to face Marnie, she shrugged. " What'd ya thank Marn?" Rick asked. " I'd say let's give it a shot. We don't have many options left." She answered. " There's also that disease place." Duane said. " Center for Disease Control. Last I heard they were trying to come up with somethin' fo' this." Morgan explained. Rick nodded, turning to walk into his kitchen. He returned back inside the dining room with a key ring and started to head to the front door. " Where we goin'?" Marnie asked. " The station, c'mon." Rick said to the group. Morgan drove them in his jeep towards the quiet, vacant police station. " Just keep alert. Marn, stay close to me." Rick whispered holding his flashlight above his head. Marnie pulled out from her back pocket, the knife and gripped it tightly in her hand. Her breathing was becoming shorter, louder and she felt a bit of panic. " You ok Marn?" Rick turned to flash the light on her face, she nodded. Rick knew about her horrible anxiety and panic attacks which made him nervous, he was hoping she wouldn't get one anytime soon. Rick reached behind her for her hand, gripping it tightly.

" Do the pipes work?" Marnie asked as they reached the large shower room. " Don't know, let's see." Rick said walking towards one of the stalls. The pipes squeaked before a blast of water spewed from the shower head. " Thank God." Marnie whispered, Sam came up behind her patting her back. " Marn, now if ya don't feel comfortable with us in the same room as you shower, ya could go first." Rick said, she shook her head. " I'll be fine Rick, I'll keep my bra on." She reassured him with a smile. The five of them started to remove their clothing, Marnie turned away so she wouldn't see their manhood. She walked over to one of the stalls and turned on the faucet. Laughter escaped through Morgan's lips as well as his son's and Sam's. Rick and Marnie couldn't help but join in on the happiness they all shared for those few moments. She shampooed and shaved and felt completely relaxed as she lathered up the soap on her skin.

" Changing room is down the hall. Keep alert, scream if need be." Rick instructed handing Marnie his flashlight. She bent down to grab the clothing she was wearing and walked down the hall cautiously until she hit the women's room. She searched all the lockers for fresh clothing and found a pair of faded, gray skinny jeans, a black tank and black Doc Marten boots. She also found some deodorant, a new toothbrush, paste, tampons and a hair brush in a backpack. " God.. if you're up there.. thank you." She whispered quickly changing. Marnie tossed the backpack over her shoulder after shoving her old white tank, jeans and Sam's boots she borrowed. " Everythan' a'right?" Rick asked once she returned to the shower room. " Yeah.. yeah found a few feminine products." Marnie blushed reaching into her pack to hand Sam his boots. " C'mon.. let's go search the artillery closet." Rick said, back in full sheriff's uniform. Marnie handed him back the flashlight and he led the group down the dark hallway towards the closet.

" Daddy, can I learn to shoot?" Duane asked. " Of course, yo' gon' learn. I'm gon' teach yo' how to respect the weapon." Morgan said. " That's right, it ain't a toy. You pull that trigger Duane, you best mean it." Rick joined in acting like the father he was. " Yes sir." Duane nodded. " That foes fo' ya to Marn." Rick smirked at the girl who was looking at the guns as if they were gold. " I know Rick, I ain't a lil girl anymore." She sighed, Rick was chuckling. When Rick and her brother, Shane were younger they broke into her daddy's gun closet. Rick, Shane and Marnie snuck into the woods to shoot at targets. When it was Marnie's turn, she got scared and ended up shooting Rick in the leg. " Conserve yo' ammo. It goes quicker than ya thank." Rick said as the group walked out into the back of the building where Morgan's jeep was. " Sure ya don't wanna come?" Marnie asked tossing the duffle of guns in the back of Rick's sheriff's car. " Nah, Duane and I are gon' stick together. In a few days, Duane should be good at shootin' and I won't be so rusty." Morgan shrugged. " Uh.. Morgan, I think I'm gonna go with Rick and Marnie. I need to find my brother and Bobby." Sam said gripping his backpack's strap. " I understand son, I hope yo' find them." Morgan nodded, Sam gave Morgan a tight hug. " Thank you for everything Morgan." Sam said.

Rick opened the passenger side door of his car to hand Morgan a walkie talkie. " Ya have one battery. I'll turn mine on every morning, see if we can stay connected." Rick said. " Thank ya Rick. Oh, one more thang... it may seem easy just takin' one down but when there is a group, all hungry .. yo' watch yo' ass." Morgan warned, the three nodded. " Thank ya for everythin' Morgan." Marnie wrapped her arms around Morgan tightly, kissing his cheek. " Yes, thank ya Morgan." Rick held his hand out to shake the other man's. " You a good man Rick, I hope yo' find yo' family. Same goes to you, Marnie and Sam." Morgan winked at the two young adults near the car. " Bye Duane." The three waved to the little boy as they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

" Sam, how did you get separated from your brother and step-father?" Marnie asked on their drive to Atlanta. Sam was sitting in the back of the police vehicle glancing out at the quiet fields. " It's a long story, I did something stupid. My brother, step-father and I decided to go our separate ways for a while. Once this hell began, I met up with Morgan and Duane. I was there to see his mother turn, it was horrible." Sam sighed. " You think they're still alive? Lori.. Carl.. Dean.. Bobby.. Shane?" She gulped saying her brother's name. She had not spoke to her brother in over a year after the last time she was arrested for drug possession. Marnie's hands were trembling, Rick noticed and took it into his possession. " I'm hopin' so." Rick sighed keeping his focus on the deserted road.

The car ride was silent, Marnie had leaned her head against the window and drifted off. " _COME HERE YOU LIL CUNT! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU AIN'T GOIN' ANYWHERE SWEETHEART, YOU IS MINE!" The monster pinned her down on concrete, another monster came behind to hold her arms down. " LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She began to kick and scream, tears were blinding her. " I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The monster punched her hard across her jaw. " HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" She begged. " Ah.. Christ... Pete.. put the fucking gag in her mouth!" The monster demanded. The one holding her arms down put his handkerchief in her mouth to muffle to cries. " Ooo bitch is nice and tight, just how I like 'em." The monster growled in her ear as he continued to thrust in an out of her. She was crying loudly behind the gag, doing her best to squiggle out of this mess. " Ah... fuck!" The monster came to his end, pulling his disgusting dick out. " I SAID SHUT. .UP!" He hissed ripping out his knife and stabbed her into her side, she cried out in agony. __  
_

_The sound of sirens was heard, her vision was blurry. " Where.. where am I?" She whispered. " Just relax miss, we are taking you to the hospital." A man with a kind voice spoke. " Why? What happened?!" She was about to go into panic when she felt the pain in her side. " Miss, just relax... you are already loosin' a lot of blood. Please." The man pleaded with the girl. " Ugh.. what happened to me?!" She groaned as he placed the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. " My brother... I need my brother!" She begged, the man ignored her plea. Her eyelids began to get heavy and before she knew it her world went black. _

" Marnie!" Her eyelids flung open, she realized she was sweating from her nightmare. Tears were in her eyes and her breathing was getting shorter and heavier, shit a panic attack. " Rick.. pull over.. pull over." Marnie gripped onto his jacket, he nodded pulling to the side of the road. She ripped open the passenger side door to throw up the bile. " Marnie, what the hell happened?" Sam asked kneeling in front of her. " A nightmare Sam, I was having a nightmare." She said catching her breath. " You ok?" Rick asked running his hand up and down her back. " Fine.. fine." She nodded sitting back inside the car, her head was throbbing. Rick continued on down the road, Marnie was doing her best to keep her eyes open. She was so exhausted, but she didn't want to have that nightmare again. " Shit." Rick sighed angrily hitting his palm against the wheel. " What happened?" Sam asked. " Outta gas, c'mon." Rick said parking the vehicle on the side of the road. Sam grabbed the drum they would use for gas and his pack. Rick tossed the duffle of guns over his shoulder and Marnie carried her pack full of Rick's clothing and the ones Morgan offered her. The three were silent but alert just in case as they were walking down the quiet, deserted street. " There's a farm, ahead." Rick pointed out down the road.

" Hello? Police officer out here, can I borrow some gas?" Rick called out to the house. Marnie and Sam stayed back, watching Rick walk up the front stairs of the farm house. Rick knocked on the front door and still there was no answer, he walked down the porch to look inside the window. Rick turned away, gagging. " What's wrong?" Marnie whispered. " Don't come up here... c'mon lets go." Rick said stomping down the stairs. " Rick, look." Marnie pointed towards the gated yard. Inside were two beautiful horses, one was brown and the other was black. " I guess that will do for now." Rick shrugged walking over to the fence. Two things of rope laid on the fence, Rick tossed one over towards Sam. The horses began to whinny as him and Sam moved closer towards the horses. " Hey... s' a'right boys.. we ain't gon' hurt ya. Nothin' like that, more like a proposal for ya. Atlanta is just down away, food, shelter probably pretty girl horses for ya." Marnie giggled as she listened to Rick talk to the horse as if it were human. " Good boy." Rick whispered getting his rope around his horse's neck, Sam managed to do the same. " C'mon." Rick held out his hand to pull Marnie up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly before the horse began to trot away, Sam's horse followed. " Woah.. boy.. woah." Sam whispered patting the horse's neck. Rick's horse then began to run into the field, Sam's followed.

Rick was scanning the deserted streets of Atlanta once they made it in. It was quiet, all you could hear were the sounds of the horses hooves on the pavement. A groan was heard from behind, Marnie turned to see two walkers slowly approaching. The horses started to whinny and pick up a bit of speed, Rick and Sam tried to soothe them down. " S'ok.. s'ok.. nothin' we can't beat." Rick whispered patting the horse's neck. Something then was heard, it sounded like helicopter wings. " Ya hear that?" Marnie whispered whipping her head up. The three were searching the skies when Rick noticed the reflection of it on one of the buildings. " Go!" Rick whispered kicking the horse's side to start running. The horses began to bolt down one of the streets and stopped short seeing a traffic jam of walkers. " Shit... Sam turn around!" Rick ordered pulling at the rope to turn his horse around and follow Sam, but that was just as jammed. " Shhhhiitt!" Rick whispered frantically. The walkers started to surround the horses, pulling at the survivors. " FUCK!" Marnie shouted falling off the horse and down onto the pavement, followed by Rick. " SAM!" Marnie shrieked. Pure horror filled her eyes as she watched the walkers rip apart the horses, Sam jumped off knowing there was no hope for his poor horse. " C'MON! GO! GO!" Rick shouted, pulling at Marnie's arm. The three crawled underneath a military vehicle, doing their best to kick away and shoot at the closet oncoming walkers. " RICK!" Marnie cried out seeing their was a door underneath, she pushed it in and pulled herself into the vehicle. Rick and Sam followed, slamming the door shut and locking it. Marnie backed away and up against one of the walls of the vehicle, sobbing uncontrollably.

" Marnie.. shit.. hey.. hey.. look at me.. look at me.. we are safe sweetheart." Rick whispered cupping her face between his palms, his soft thumbs wiping away the tears. " She ok?" Sam asked catching his breath. " Those poor horses.. what the fuck?!" Marnie's lips were trembling wrapped his arms around Marnie, trying his best to soothe her down. He knew if he didn't another panic attack would erupt and she couldn't throw up outside. Moans and clawing were heard underneath and above the vehicle, Rick had no idea what to do for the three. Static then was heard, the group looked at each other curiously. " Hey you guys... ya cozy in there?" The static voice spoke. " Answer him!" Marnie barked towards Sam who slid to grab the talkie. " Yeah.. yeah.. hello? hello?!" Sam answered frantically. " Oh there you are.. had me wonderin'." The voice sighed. " Where are ya? Can you see us?" Sam asked. " Yeah, I can see ya. You're surrounded by walkers, bad news." The voice said. " Wait.. there's good news?" Marnie cut in on the talkie. " No." The voice answered, Marnie sighed resting her head on Sam's strong shoulder. " Can ya help us? Please?" Rick asked taking the talkie next. " Make a run for it." The voice advised. " Are ya fuckin' nuts? Make a run for it is all ya got?!" Marnie hissed. " Any other suggestions?" Rick asked. " On your right is less walkers, do ya have ammo on ya?" The voice asked. " Had a duffle of guns, dropped it when we were attacked." Rick sighed angrily. " Forget the duffle, do ya got any on ya?" The voice asked. " Two guns, a hunting knife and a hand grenade." Rick answered. " A'right... I'll meet ya by the alleyway. Look for me waving towards ya." The voice ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Rick looked at Marnie, she looked nervous. " Marn, we can do this... we can do this. Just repeat the phrase that your doctor gave ya." Rick placed his hand on the girl's cheek. She looked at Rick with wide eyes, she nodded. He leaned forward to kiss her head before he knelt up to open the top of the vehicle open. Moans and groans were heard, Rick began to shoot at the nearest ones with the help of Sam. Marnie was gripping onto her knife as she followed Rick onto the street. She took a deep breath as she lunged forward to stab two walkers in the head so Rick nor Sam had to waste ammo. " C'MON! HURRY!" Ahead of them was an Asian man no older than twenty two waving his arms near the gated alleyway. The three followed him down and up a fire escape, far from any hungry walker that began to crowd around the ladder. The four of them stopped on the first platform to take a breather from the hot sun. " Names Rick." He said extending his hand out to their savior. " Glenn." The Asian kid answered shaking Rick's hand. " Sam." He shook Glenn's hand next. A gag was heard, the group turned their heads to see Marnie heaving over the railing and puking onto the crowd around them. " That's Marnie, a family friend." Rick said. " Take that you ugly fucks." She groaned gripping onto the railing. She turned to face the three, Glenn looked horrified. " Hi." Marnie said weakly. " Hey." Glenn nodded. _Great first impression Marn, damn your weak system. _

" There are three survivors with me, more walkers are in the alleyway." Glenn spoke into the talkie as he led the four on top of the roof then down another fire escape and inside one of the buildings. " You son o' a bitch! I oughta kill ya!" A blonde woman gripped Rick by his collar shoving him against the cemented wall. " Woah.. hey.. hey who the hell are you lady?! Back off!" Marnie growled pulling at the woman's free arm that wasn't pointing a gun at Rick's head. The woman whipped around to point her gun at Sam and Marnie who held their hands up innocently. " Why the fuck does this bitch have us a gun point? We don't even know you lady!" Sam hissed. " What'd ya call me?" The blonde shoved Sam against the wall next to Rick. " Andrea! stop!" Glenn pulled at her arm, she was tense. " I oughta kill you all! Because of you assholes, we are done for!" Andrea said through gritted teeth. " Who the fuck ya callin' an asshole?! We were the ones on the street, nearly ripped apart! You've been safe and sound in here." Marnie hissed stepping in front of Rick and Sam,shoving the blonde. " Yeah, well now we are all gonna be ripped apart." The blonde's voice shivered.

A loud gun shot was heard from the roof of the department store they were in. " Shit.. was that Dixon?" Andrea questioned, rolling her eyes. She pushed her way to rush up towards the roof with the rest following. A man probably in his fifties was in a leather vest, a dirty wife beater and jeans was shooting down at the streets. " Dixon! Are ya crazy?!" Andrea shouted just as the redneck jumped down to their level on the roof. " Well, don't ya thank ya should be more polite to a man holdin' a gun?... hmm?" The redneck smirked. " Man, you wastin' bullets!" T-Dog, the black man of the group hissed. The man they called Dixon walked over towards T-Dog, the two were chest and chest. The man threw the first punch at T-Dog who fell down onto the floor with a bloodied nose. The man whipped his gun out and pointed it directly at T-Dog, Andrea and the black woman, Jacqui knelt down to tend to T-Dog. " No! Please Merle.. stop!" Andrea begged lifting T-Dog's head onto her lap. Marnie stood behind Rick and Sam, gripping onto both of their arms. She had seen this man before, she shuttered at the memory of him and her. _God.. I hope he don't recognize me.. that be really embarrassing. _" A'right ya'll.. time to decide who's in charge here. I vote me, all in favor?" Merle rose his hand, smirking a sinister grin. The group hesitantly rose their hands except for Marnie, Rick and Sam.

Merle didn't notice the three at first until now. Rick and Sam were eyeing the redneck with such disgust where Marnie kept her head down, she didn't want to make eye contact with a former client. " Well.. well.. who we got here? Sheriff Woody, his lil' bo peep and Buzz Lightyear?" Merle snickered, walking over towards the group. Marnie hid her face into Rick's shoulder, her heart beat was racing. " Aww don't be shy sweetheart, don't need to be scare of ol' Merle now." Rick and Sam stood tall in front of her, Rick shoved him slightly. " Lay a finger on her, I'll break it right off." Sam threatened. Merle looked at the boy with a grin, chuckling low. " Ya thank ya got balls boy?" Merle eyed Sam down, Sam's lips went tight. Without hesitation, Rick punched Merle square in the jaw making him fall down onto his ass. He reached into his back pocket to take out his cuffs and locked Merle's wrist to one of the large pipes. " Who the hell are ya man?" Merle hissed as he viciously tried to pull his wrist out of the cuff. Rick bent down to grip at Merle's collar, holding his tightly against the pipe. " Officer Friendly." He answered shoving the redneck.

Sam stood in front of Marnie like a protective older brother. She watched as the redneck continuously pulled trying to get free but it was useless. " Ya think pullin' at it harder is goin' to make a difference?" Sam asked, Merle eyed Sam down. Sam chuckled sarcastically pulling Marnie with him away from the redneck. " Is he ok?" Marnie asked bending down by Andrea and Jacqui who were cleaning the blood off of T-Dog. " Hey sugartits, how 'bout you get me outta these cuffs hmm? You, lil' bo peep and I could go somewhere and have some fun?" Merle suggested at Andrea and Marnie who still would not look Merle in the eye. " Pig." Andrea scoffed. " Aww, don't be so hasty sweetheart, I'm sure ya had ya fair share with that type of fun." Merle snickered. " That's it! Fuck off hillbilly!" Marnie finally took action and whacked Merle hard in the jaw with her fist. Something in her bones, cracked but it was Merle's jaw. " Shit!" She hissed, waving her hand. Merle chuckled as he spat out blood. " Mmm.. feisty one ya got there Officer Friendly. I like a lil' fight in 'em." Marnie glanced at him from the side, he was licking his lips suggestively towards her. " Shut it!" Rick barked walking over towards Marnie. She was gripping her right wrist in her left hand, she think she sprained it. " You ok?" Sam asked, she nodded. " Yeah.. fine.. fine." She answered through gritted teeth. " I hope ya didn't break anythan'." Rick sighed. Marnie glanced over Rick's shoulder to see Merle eyeing her like prey, he gave her a smirk. _Shit.. shit.. he recognizes me.. shit! _Her heart began to race, she didn't want anyone in the group or Rick to know what she was doing to pay the bills. Rick knew she used to do it since he was one to release her from prison once and her brother the other two times but he didn't know she was still doing it. Marnie didn't want to be judged as a whore and she didn't want everyone to know about her and Merle when she was twenty five.

The group except for T-Dog and Merle sped back into the department store garage. Glenn had a plan to see about an escape route, the group listened. " Jacqui and I will go down into the sewers since she knows them, Sam, Marnie, Rick and Andrea you keep watch in the store. Yell down to us if there is trouble." Glenn instructed. Marnie began to wander the store, seeing the horde of walkers outside trying their best to get through the doors. It made her nervous but she did her best not to panic. Marnie saw on the wall a wrist brace, she removed the plastic and shoved it on her swelling wrist. She was growing impatient, it had only been five minutes since Glenn and Jacqui left. " You ok?" Sam asked walking up next to her. " Yeah.. yeah. I'm sorry you had to witness my horrible panic attacks." She sighed, crossing her arms. " S'ok. Hey Marn, stop me if I'm crossing any boundaries but uh... do ya know that asshole upstairs? You seemed pretty nervous seeing him." Sam asked. " No, he just seemed threatening." Marnie lied, biting on her bottom lip. " Ah, don't worry about him. Rick and I won't let him touch you." Sam smiled down at her, she smiled back. " Thanks, now come help me find a bigger weapon. This lil' huntin' knife ain't goin' do shit if those walkers get in." She said taking Sam's hand. " Here how about this?" Sam lifted off the wall, a big machete. Marnie eyed it as if it were gold, a huge smile was on her face. " Hell yeah! Thanks." She smiled towards Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER**** FIVE:  
**

" Rick!" Glenn called out to the four in the department store. They began to rush hearing the first set of doors shatter, a few walkers made it in but a second thing of doors held them between. " Find a way?" Rick asked once they reached the roof, all out of breath. " No." Glenn sighed. " There has to be a way, I would've thought through the sewers." Jacqui sighed. Rick walked over and looked down at the street that was occupied with the dead, he was rubbing his chin. " Got it, Right there, the construction site. They always keep keys in their vehicles." Rick said pointing down the street where a gated area was full of U-haul vans. " You'll never make it past the walkers." Jacqui said. " But Glenn managed to get us away before." Marnie fought. " Yeah but they were distracted, they were feeding." Glenn said. Marnie choked remembering the vision of seeing those horses torn to shreds, it almost made her throw up again. " Can we distract them again? They're attracted to noises right?" Sam asked. " Make a sound and they'll come." Glenn said. " What else?" Sam asked. "Smell." Glenn answered. " They can tell the difference?" Rick asked. " Can't you? They smell dead, we don't." Andrea shrugged, Rick nodded rubbing his chin to think of some plan. " Follow me." Rick said to the group. They followed the sheriff down into the department store garage. " Sam, come with me to grab a walker." Rick ordered. Marnie held the door open while the two rushed to the alleyway to bash in a walker's head before dragging his limp body inside. " Now, I need someone to come along with me on this." Rick said scanning the group. They were all very hesitant, Marnie was just about to volunteer when Glenn stepped up to the plate. Rick grabbed inside two lab coats and dish washing gloves, the group looked at him oddly.

" What's the plan you have Rick?" Marnie rose a brow, covering her mouth and nose with her hand to prevent puking... again. The smell was terrible and very potent, it was making everyone feel nautious and dizzy. Rick didn't answer her, he grabbed a fire axe that was hanging from the wall. He was hesitant but he lunged forward to chop off the limbs of the corpse, then smeared the blood and guts onto himself and Glenn." Ugh.. this is bad.. this is bad." Glenn groaned, slamming his eyes shut. " Thank about somethin' else, thank of puppies and kitties." Rick said keeping his focus over towards Marnie and Sam, she looked horrified and sick. " We get those vehicles, you guys be ready." Rick ordered, lifting up his axe. Marnie had offered Glenn her machete which he took willingly. " What do we do about the prick upstairs?" Marnie asked. Rick reached into his pocket and tossed the keys over towards T-Dog. " Ready?" Rick turned to ask Glenn who just gave him a weak nod. Sam stood at the door ready to open it for the two, everyone was starting to back away to rush upstairs. " Rick wait!" Marnie called out, rushing back to him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him to give him luck, but obvious reasons she didn't. " Please be careful Rick, please." She whispered with plead in her eyes. Rick smiled to lean in and kiss her head. " I will, I promise you that." He nodded.

Marnie's eyes watched as the two slipped from the door, Sam slammed it shut. " Is he yo' boyfrien' or somethin'?" T-Dog asked seeing her staring at the door with horror. " Nah, he's my brother's best friend. I've known him for years." Marnie answered. " C'mon, we can watch from the roof." Andrea said. The group followed the blonde up to the roof where Merle was still trying to release himself from the cuffs. " Ya'll what's goin' on?" Merle asked frantically, but the group chose to ignore him. " That asshole run off with them keys?" Merle asked. T-Dog bent down in front of the redneck waving the key in a mocking matter, the redneck's face tightened. " Do ya see 'em?" Marnie asked Sam who was watching through his binoculars. " Yeah, so far so good. The walkers don't suspect a thing." Sam answered making Marnie's heart at ease for a moment.

A crack of thunder was heard, making the group jump. Dark, storm clouds were rolling over and then the rain began to start heavy, soaking everyone in seconds. " Shit." Andrea whispered. " The rain will wash all that shit off, fuck!" Marnie's voice was trembling. Sam gripped her hand to reassure her, he caught on to what he needed to do to calm her since Rick wasn't there to do so. " Don't worry these storms pass quick." Jacqui said. " Not quick enough!" She whispered grabbing the binoculars from Sam. " Shit.. shit.. RICK LOOK OUT!" Marnie couldn't help it, she needed Rick and Glenn to be safe. She saw that Rick turned quickly digging the axe into one of the oncoming walkers, Glenn did the same. " Go.. go.. go!" She whispered frantically watching Glenn and Rick jump over the gate and was in the van yard. " They got a van, Glenn is going inside a mustang for some reason." Marnie said, the group sighed with relief. Marnie handed the binoculars back to Sam then started to bolt down into the garage with everyone else following. They heard the beep of the van backing up into the garage door. A loud car alarm was heard in the distance, it was the mustang. Sam had lifted the door up and the group started to jump inside the back of the vehicle. " Marnie? Sam?" Rick called out turning his head to see that the both of them were safely inside the van. " Here Rick." Marnie smiled as she sat down next to Sam and T-Dog.

It was silent, almost to quiet as Rick followed Glenn down the deserted road. " Where's Dixon?" Andrea asked. _That's why it's nice and silent... no redneck asshole. _T-Dog sighed loudly, the look on his face made everyone wonder. " I dropped the damn key." He said. " Shit." RIck whispered slamming his palm on the wheel lightly. Marnie had drifted off on Sam's shoulder, he had done the same resting his head on hers. _Poor Kids._Rick thought to himself, worried about Marnie mostly but also couldn't help worrying about leaving Merle behind. " Don't worry 'bout leavin' Merle behind." Andrea said. Rick looked at her coming up next to him in the vacant passenger seat. " How'd ya know I was thankin' 'bout that?" Rick rose a curious brow. " I could tell worry is on your face. It's either you're worried about the girl and boy back there or you're thinkin' about goin' back to get the redneck." Andrea smirked. Rick sighed watching the road ahead of him, the sound of the car alarm on the mustang was making his head spin. " No one will miss that asshole, except for Daryl." Andrea said. " Daryl?" Rick asked. " His brother." Andrea answered, Rick nodded. Now, Rick felt even worse about leaving the man behind. He would go back for him, he wanted to.

" Hey Marn... wake up.. wake up." She heard vaguely, her eyelids started to open slowly. " Where.. where are we?" She yawned, stretching out her body. " The groups camp." Rick answered, they were the only three left in the van. Marnie saw Rick looked stressed, but she knew it wasn't the same stress she was feeling. He was feeling guilt for leaving Dixon behind, Marnie although didn't give a shit. " C'mon Rick, don't worry 'bout that asshole. He deserved what was comin' to him." Marnie tried to make Rick feel better, she placed a kiss on his scruffy cheek. He nodded stepping out of the driver's side, he helped her down then Sam jumped out behind her. " The guy is a cop like you, don't know much about the boy or the girl other than she is a family friend of the cop." The three heard Glenn explain as they walked up closer. Rick, Marnie and Sam finally made it out of hiding in the shadows, wide eyed and gaped mouthes. " No.. no.. no fuckin' way!" Marnie gasped, tears flooded her eyes. Standing in front of her was a tall, muscular man with dark hair, it was her brother. The man also was wide eyed, she could tell tears were in his eyes. " Ma.. Marnie?!" The girl started to cry as she jumped into her brother's arms. " DAD!" She heard to the side, it was Carl running to his daddy followed by Lori. " Sammy!" A man about Rick's heigh with light brown hair and piercing green eyes dressed in flannel and jeans rushed up to wrap his arms around Sam. Another man with greying blonde hair, a truckers hat, flannel and jeans also came up to hug Sam. Marnie had guessed that was his step father, Bobby and his older brother, Dean. _He's handsome._ Marnie thought catching a glance from the brother who gave her an innocent smile.

" I thought you were dead... Thank God!" Shane shook his head, wiping the tears off of Marnie's cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned forward to kiss her head, hugging her tightly. To Marnie, she was so happy to see her brother and she was just surprised at how excited he was to see her. Last time they saw each other, they didn't leave on good terms. " Oh sweetheart, thank God you are a'right." Lori came up to Marnie, hugging her tightly. " Same, Had Rick and me worried sick." She smiled softly bending down to hug Carl. " My, you've gotten so big." Marnie smirked at the boy who was now eleven years old. The little boy smiled big at his previous babysitter, he was happy to know she was alive and with his daddy.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

The moon was shining bright on the campsite after introductions were made and a few more tears. Shane had started a fire for the group to bundle close to family members, and cook the fish that Andrea's younger sister, Amy had caught with the other campers. Marnie was wrapped up in one of her brother's jackets, leaning her head against his chest as he wrapped his big arm around her shoulder. She glanced across the flames to see Lori was resting her head on her husband's shoulder and Carl was leaning his back against his father's chest. Sam was sitting next to Rick, Dean and Bobby were rummaging through Sam's pack to find his knives and guns. " Sam, one of the knives are missin', where is it?" Dean asked. " Gave it to her, she needed a weapon." Sam glanced at Marnie, giving her a wink. " Again, thank ya. If ya need it back, I'll give it." She said. " Nah, that's fine, ya keep pretty lady." Bobby smiled innocently at the girl. " Mom said you died." Carl said looking up at his father, Rick leaned down to kiss his son's head. " She had every right to believe that." He whispered. Marnie caught Lori glaring across the flame towards her brother, hatred filled them.

" So how did ya guys get away?" Shane asked looking at Rick. " Woke up, found Marnie in the same hospital and we ran. We were rescued by this man Morgan, his son and Sam over there. Taught us how to survive all this, went our separate ways." Rick explained looking at his friend, something though was off about Shane. Shane didn't seem so happy once he saw Rick rejoining with his wife and son. " Way to go Sammy." Dean chuckled patting his brother's shoulder. " Marn, I didn't even know you were in the hospital... what the hell happened?" Shane asked looking down at his baby sister. " I'll tell ya later Shane, not now." She shrugged, hugging herself from the night chill. She wasn't in the mood to be judged by Shane in front of all these people about what she did and how she ended up in a coma. It grew silent amongst the group, crickets and cicadas were heard chirping in the woods near the campsite. " Has anyone given a thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy knowing that his brother was left behind." Dale, the oldest man in the group said. " I'll tell him I dropped the key." T-Dog sighed, feeling more guilt than Rick did earlier. " I cuffed him, that makes him mine." Rick said. " Guys, it ain't a competition." Marnie shrugged. " We could lie 'bout it?" Amy suggested. " Or tell the truth. Merle was outta control back there. He was making racist remarks towards T-Dog, not to mention almost broke his nose. He was shootin' rounds off like it was the fourth of July and makin' comments towards Marnie and myself. Somethin' had to be done wit him or we would've been dead." Andrea explained.

" Marn, you're more than welcome to stay in our tent with us." Andrea offered after they put the fire out later that night. " Or ya could stay with us." Dean winked with a devious little smile. " Oh aren't ya just charmin', thanks but no thanks there. I'll stay with ya and Amy, but I'm gonna keep watch with Shane for a bit." Marnie smiled over at Andrea and Amy who returned the same smile. " Real smooth there brother." Sam chuckled as him, Bobby and Dean walked into their own tent. Shane was on top of Dale's RV with a shot gun in his hands, Marnie climbed the ladder to sit next to him. " Marn, why don't ya get some shut eye. You look like you haven't slept." Shane yawned. " Same to ya, I'll be fine. I just wanted to spend some time with ya is all." She smiled softly. " Well ain't ya a sweetie pie like momma." He smirked grabbing his sister's hand, kissing it lightly. " I missed ya Shane. I know the last time we saw each other wasn't the best of times but I did miss ya and think 'bout you a lot." She whispered. " I did miss ya too Marn, I worried a lot 'bout ya." Shane gave her hand a little squeeze. Tears started to build in Marnie's eyes, she quickly wiped them away. " Marn, why were ya in the hospital?" He asked. " I was raped and my rapist stabbed me." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal even though the memory still haunted her. " Christ Marn! Are ya ok?" Shane asked, she nodded. " Yeah, it was one of the clients that come to the club." She sighed, Shane shook his head. " God Marn, what did I say 'bout that place? It ain't nothin' but trouble." Shane said angrily, not so much at her but the thought of her getting hurt made him angry.

" Mornin." Rick was smiling at the campers as he left his tent. " Hello there officer." Lori winked as she hung up clothing. " Hey there Officer Friendly." Marnie smirked. " How'd ya sleep hun?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. " Not to bad, considering it was a sleeping bag on dirt. How 'bout ya?"She asked. " Pretty good, knowing that my wife, son, best friend and you were safe and sound." He smiled, but Marnie knew he was still worrying about Merle in Atlanta. " Still feelin' bad 'bout the redneck?" She asked. " Yeah, I thank I should go get 'im. He has family here." Rick sighed. " When do ya plan on leavin'? I'll go wit ya." She said crossing her arms against her chest. " MOMMY! DADDY!" The screams of Carl and one of the little girls, Sophia were heard in the woods. Rick, Shane, Lori, Sophia's mother, Carol and Marnie bolted ahead of the rest of the group. " CARL?!" Lori shouted. " SOPHIA?!" Carol rushed up to meet with the other frantic mother. " A walker." Rick panted facing the two women. An ugly, long haired walker was feeding on a buck that was shot down by a few arrows, someone was hunting it before the walker did. " Shovel." Shane whistled over towards Dale holding the tool. Shane grunted bringing it down on the walker's throat once he kicked it off the deer, it still was chomping away and groaning. " Gross." Marnie shivered looking away.

Something was heard rustling through the near by bushes, all rose their weapons just in case it was another ugly thing. A man with light brown hair, a goatee, blue eyes, a dirty brown wife beater, dark cargo pants and boots came walking out. Sweat, blood and dirt covered his body as he snarled at the group. " Jesus." Dale whispered shaking his head. A crossbow was slung over the hunter's shoulder as he walked up to his prey, pulling the arrows out from the buck. " Gotta be the head don't ya know nothin'?" He growled stabbing the walker's skull in with his hunting knife. " I'm guessin' that's Merle's brother?" Marnie asked, Dale and Shane nodded. _Great.. another asshole. _" MERLE!" The group heard his brother calling out for him. " Shit." Shane sighed running after the younger brother. " Daryl, slow up a bit, gotta talk to ya." Shane said stopping the redneck in his tracks. " 'Bout what?" Daryl asked. " Your brother... ya see there was a problem in Atlanta." Shane sighed placing his hands on his hips. Daryl noticed the group was silent as they circled him, he noticed three new faces as well. " He dead?" Daryl sighed, his heart racing a mile a minute. " Not sure." Shane shrugged. Daryl spat at the ground, his shoulders were tensing. " It either he is or he ain't. Which one?" Daryl spat. Rick took a step forwards towards Shane and Daryl, he eyed the officer with disgust. " There ain't no easy way to say this but I will." Marnie reached out to pull Rick back and take the blame herself but Sam held her back. " I ain't afraid of him, dealt with worse than him." Marnie said, Sam just shook his head as if he were protecting a younger sibling.

" Who the hell are ya?" Daryl asked. " Rick Grimes." Rick held his hand out to shake the youngest Dixon's hand, he slapped it away. " Rick Grimes.. somethin' ya wanna tell me?" Daryl asked angrily. The sound of the redneck's tone made Marnie's fist clench, he was the spitting image of his asshole brother minus the creepy comments. She felt the urge to punch him, was she really gonna take another swing at a Dixon? " Hey! He's a damn sheriff, have some respect asshole." Marnie hissed, pushing Sam's grip away. " Where'd ya find this one Sammy? I like her." She heard Dean whisper to his younger brother, she saw Bobby nudge Dean in the side. " Quiet boy." Bobby whispered. " Who the hell is this bitch?" Daryl gave the same disgusted look towards Marnie as he did Rick. " Hey man, watch it.. that's my sister." Shane hissed at the redneck. " Can someone please tell me what happened to Merle?" Daryl demanded, his fists were clenching. " He was a danger to us all Daryl. I had to do somethin', so I cuffed him to a pipe on top of a department store. He's still there." Rick explained. Daryl chuckled but it was a sarcastic tone, he hook his head looking down at the ground then back at Rick. " Hold up.. hold up... ya mean ya cuffed my brother to a roof and just left him?" Daryl's voice was getting angrier and louder. " Yeah! He was goin' crazy, he was dangerous to us all. Asshole deserved it." Marnie said with a shrug like it was nothing. Daryl tossed his bow to the ground and was about to swing at Rick, but Shane shoved him towards the dirt.

Daryl jumped back up, ripping his hunting knife from his back pocket. Sam pulled Marnie, but she ripped her arm right out of his grip. He started charging in Shane's direction when Marnie came up and swung her fist at his jaw. Daryl fell hard to the dirt again, grunting. " Ow.. FUCK!" She hissed, stupidly hitting him with her right, braced wrist. " Marnie!" Shane growled pulling his sister back behind him, shoving her over by Sam again. " NEXT TIME, I'LL COME AT YA WIT MY KNIFE YA FUCKIN' HICK!" Marnie shouted being held back by both Sam and Dean. " Marnie! Shut it!" Shane turned to yell at his baby sister. " Let me go, I'm fine.. I'm fine." She ripped out of both of their strong grips, her heart racing a mile a minute. Daryl got back up, glaring at her like the enemy. He spat out blood on the floor then wiped his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER**** SEVEN:**

_Bitch has a mean right hook, I'll give her that. _Daryl walked over to toss his bow over his shoulder, walking over towards the logs they were using a chairs and sat down. " It ain't Rick's fault Daryl. I had the key to the cuffs and I dropped it." T-Dog confessed. " Did ya pick it up?" Daryl asked, T-Dog shook his head. " Dropped it in a drain by accident." T-Dog sighed. " Don't apologize T-Dog, asshole had karma comin' one way or another." Marnie growled, Shane shot her a look. " Marn, enough!" Shane barked at her. " Tell me where he is, I'll go get him." Daryl said. " I'll go wit ya." Rick said, Lori's head whipped towards her husband. " Me too, ain't leavin' ya alone wit these two hicks." Marnie said walking away from the group. She left to go inside Andrea's tent for some water, her adrenaline was going a mile a minute. " Here hun, have some fresh clothing." Andrea smiled handing her a pair of Amy's skinny jeans and a black tank. " Thank ya." She smiled tossing on the shirt and jeans before lacing up her Doc Martens.

Rick was back in full sheriff's uniform when she exited the tent. " Marn, wait!" She heard Sam calling out her name, she turned to see him running up to her. " What's up?" She asked. " Here, I stole this from Dean's pack." He said handing her one of their pistols. " Sam, I can't take this.. I a'ready have one of your knives." She shook her head. " We have enough for us, you need this for your trip." Sam smiled down at her. " Thanks." She nodded walking away to meet Rick and her brother who looked to be having a very heated conversation with Lori. " Ready?" Marnie asked slidding her knife inside her back pocket and held onto her gun. " Marn, where'd ya get a gun?" Shane asked raising a curious brow. " Sam let me borrow." She answered. " Be careful wit that thang, ya pull that trigger ya hope ya did it for the right reason." Shane said, she nodded.

" C'MON! WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAMN DAY!" Daryl shouted from the back of the U-haul van. " May I shoot him?Please? One less asshole on the earth." Marnie sighed, shaking her head. " Just ignore 'im, he's upset. Be careful." Shane said leaning forward to kiss his sister's head. Glenn walked up to the driver's side and Rick sat in the passengers side. T-Dog helped Marnie up into the van when they saw Sam running their way. " Sam? What the hell are ya doin'?" Marnie asked. " Thought I join in on the fun." Sam smiled taking a seat next to her in the back. Daryl slammed the door down and sat right against it, cleaning off his arrows and knife.

The car ride was completely silent, Marnie was eyeing Daryl down. He was biting on his nail beds, grunting like an impatient child. " Damn, impatient much? We get there when we get there, Merle ain't goin' anywhere." Marnie snipped at him. " Shut your trap bitch!" Daryl hissed at her, her fists were clenching up again. Sam took a hold of her sprain one, giving it a little squeeze. " Jackass." She whispered, Sam and T-Dog chuckled silently. " What'cha say?" Daryl growled. " I called ya a jackass ya imbred." She snarled. " A'right! Enough, stay focus." Rick hissed at the two like they were children. " Here." Glenn sighed parking the van near train tracks. Daryl lifted the door up and jumped out, followed by T-Dog, Sam and assisted Marnie out. " A'right now back when Sam, Marnie and I were attacked, I dropped a duffle of guns. I suggest we try and retrieve those first then we will have enough ammo to get Merle out alive." Rick suggested, Daryl shook his head. " Na, we get my brother then these guns." Daryl fought getting an arrow ready in his bow. " Christ, can't ya be cooperative for once?" Marnie snapped. " Marnie, stop.. knock it off. A'right, I guess we get Merle first.. keep alert." Rick said. " Pff.. I don't understand why? The asshole ain't goin' no where." Marnie rolled her eyes, Daryl glared at her. " You best watch that pretty lil mouth of yours. 'Sides, those guns ain't leavin' neither." Marnie sighed, the redneck was right but she would rather get the guns then have to hear Merle hitting on her and possibly giving away her secret with him.

Rick held his gun out in front of him as he led the group into the department store, Daryl was close behind then Marnie. T-Dog and Sam covered her back, watching every angle just in case. Daryl pushed past them to rush up towards the roof, the group following close behind. " MERLE?!" Daryl called out, searching every spot where his brother could be. " No.. No.. NOOO!" Daryl cried out angrily seeing only a blood trail and worse Merle's severed right hand. Marnie gasped, covering her mouth. " Shit." Rick sighed. Daryl was huffing angrily, his heart racing as if he ran a marathon. He turned to face T-Dog shoving the crossbow in his face, pointing it between his eyes. " I oughta do it!" Daryl growled, his arms shaking out of pure anger. " BACK OFF HICK!" Marnie got between the two, giving Daryl her hardest shove. Marnie, Sam, and Rick held their guns towards Daryl who just snorted at them. " Guys, c'mon... knock it off!" Glenn cut in, he seemed annoyed with all this bull shit. " Ya point that thang at my face, you best pull that damn trigger." He threatened, shoving Rick out of his way. " Look jackass, there is a blood trail. Maybe he's still around." Marnie pointed out the trail leading down the stairs. Daryl nodded following the trail down the stairs into the kitchen area of the department store. " Damn, I'm impressed. No walker got to him this far." Marnie whispered. " Ain't nobody could kill Merle but Merle." Daryl shrugged.

" Daryl, I'm sorry but he ain't here." Marnie sighed annoyed, taking a seat next to Sam near the window sill. " C'mon, we have to search more. Maybe he's around here somewhere." Daryl said angrily and impatiently. " Daryl, I get it a'right? He's family, I searched high and low to find mine but I'm sorry to say he's gone. Now, we need to get those guns back or we are all doomed." Rick spoke confidently making the redneck roll his eyes. He stomped over towards the window sill and took a seat next to Marnie. " Look, I'll go get them myself. I'm faster than all of ya, I can do this." Glenn offered to go alone into the streets. " No way, ya could get killed." Sam said. " No I won't, I'm quick." Glenn sounded confident. " Ya sure?" Rick asked rubbing his chin, Glenn nodded. " Just wait in that alleyway for me just in case, but I can do this." Glenn said. " A'righ, let's go." Rick nodded leading the group out of the department store and out towards the alleyway where Glenn helped Sam, Marnie and Rick.

Rick and Daryl held the gate, ready to open it for Glenn. " Good luck." Marnie smiled softly at him, holding her gun out in front of her. Sam and T-Dog had her back, holding their guns out. They ripped the gate open and Glenn slipped through, ducking behind vehicles to prevent the walkers from seeing him. " C'mon.. c'mon." Marnie whispered anxiously. Glenn did some sort of move you would see in secret agent movies and grabbed the duffle of guns, Marnie jumped with joy. " YES! GO! GO!" Marnie cried out with excitement. " Hush bitch." Daryl hissed at her, she rolled her eyes and chose to ignore him. Glenn came rushing back, completely out of breath. Marnie jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. " That was so badass." She smirked making him blush. " Wow, maybe I should volunteer more often for these type of things." Glenn joked.

" Shit! Shit!" Rick huffed angrily kicking the wheel of the van. " What's wrong?" Sam asked catching his breath. " Keys are gone." Rick sighed glaring towards Daryl, the group met his glare. " Fucking Merle.. piece of shit." Marnie sighed, rolling her eyes. " Watch yo' tongue sunshine. Hmm... wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to get back at ya'll." Daryl shrugged. " Well, I guess we have to head back on foot." Rick said starting to jog away with the group following him. Marnie stuck close behind Rick, getting between him and redneck. She didn't trust him at all and was scared he would put an arrow through his head when the group least expected it.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Screams, moans and gun shots were heard once they reached camp. It was dark and the moon shined down onto the horror of the campsite. " SHANE?! SHANE?!" Marnie shouted, ripping her knife out of her back pocket. " DEAN?! BOBBY?!" Sam bolted the opposite direction of her, making her scared. " LORI!" Rick ran towards the direction where Shane was covering Lori and a frightened little Carl. Marnie was about to make a run towards them when two walkers appeared in her way, she took a bullet to one and did a quick move to stab the other in the head. " MARNIE!" Shane called out, keeping his focus on the few that were heading towards him and Rick.

Marnie began to run that way when she tripped over a rock, she felt something in her knee crunch. _SHIT!_ She rolled onto her side, holding onto her knee. Tears were in her eyes but they didn't blind her enough to see a walker was bending over to take a bite out of her. Marnie screamed so loud her head throbbed. She was backing up using her back and her hands to slide away, she kicked at the walker which didn't do much but she had no idea where her knife and gun went. " Shit.. shit.. shit.. SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried out frantically. " MARNIE!" Rick, Shane and Sam cried out but all were to busy covering their families or someone else in the group. The walker bent over, Marnie with all her strength held the walker away. She felt the pain in her wrist getting stronger, tears were starting to blind her. " FUCK!" Marnie cried out seeing an arrow fly through the ugly fuck's skull. Blood spat onto her face and clothing before she shoved the thing off of her. She felt hands cup under her armpits, she let out a scream thinking it was a walker. " It's me.. it's me." Marnie turned to see Sam's brother lifting her back onto her feet. " You ok?" He asked, Marnie couldn't help but wrap her arms around this man she barely knew. " Where is your brother? Is he safe?" She asked wondering about her friend. " Yes, he's ok. Are ya?" Dean asked, she nodded even thought her wrist and now her knee throbbed.

The campers had killed off all of the walkers that attacked their home. " Get over here!" Shane demanded, wrapping his big arms around his tiny sister. He had tears in his eyes, he thought she was going to be done for. " I'm fine Shane, my wrist and knee hurt but that's ok." She shrugged bending down to retrieve her gun and knife. " Is that one of my guns?" Dean asked, she nodded shyly. " Yeah, Sam let me borrow it for the trip. Here, thank you." She said handing it back to him. " Nah, ya keep it." Dean smiled, she couldn't help but blush. " Ya sure? I a'ready have one of your knives, I feel wrong takin' another thing of yours." She rose a brow, he nodded. " AMY! AMY!" Marnie whipped her head to see Andrea was sobbing, holding her baby sister's body. " No.. no! What happened?!" Marnie asked, tears in her eyes again. " Walker got to her." Shane answered sadly. Marnie was about to run over to her friends side when Shane held her back. " No Marn, let her be. You've had enough excitement for one day, now go into the tent and get some rest." Shane ordered, she nodded.

Marnie was walking over towards Amy and Andrea's tent when she saw Sam and Bobby cleaning off their knives. " Sam!" She gasped rushing over to her friend's side. " Christ! You're ok! Thank God!" Sam smiled hugging his friend. " I was worried about you guys, are ya ok?" She asked looking at both Sam and Bobby. " Yes sweetheart, we are fine. Why don't ya get some rest. We have a lot to clean up here." Bobby winked at the girl, she nodded. " See ya guys tomorrow." She gave Sam's arm a little squeeze before she walked away and into the tent she was sharing with Amy and Andrea.

The following morning, Marnie walked out of the tent in the same clothing from last night. She barely slept that night, she was so frightened of another walker attack. Huge black bags were under Marnie's bright eyes, but today they looked dull. " Ya ok?" Rick asked the girl, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. " Yeah.. yeah. How many did we loose?" Marnie bit on her lip seeing all the debris and corpses laying around. She saw Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl, Sam, Dean and Bobby were all bringing bodies up the hill. " Quite a few, Carol's husband and Amy included." Rick sighed, Marnie nodded. She looked over Rick's shoulder to see Amy still cradling Amy's body, blood was over her clothing. " Marn, why don't ya get changed? Ya got walker guts all over ya." Shane said, hugging his sister tightly. Marnie turned to walk back inside the tent to change back into the gray skinny jeans, black tank and boots. She wiped the blood off of her face with a towel that was laying near Amy's duffle. " Hey Marn! Mind helpin' us dig some graves?" Sam whistled out to her, she nodded. Marnie climbed up the tiny hill to join the group, she was eyeing the redneck who was glaring right back at her. " Here." Dean lifted a vacant shovel off the ground for her.

As the hot sun was beating down hard on the campers, Marnie took a break. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead with her tank top and tossed her hair up into a bun. Her mind began to drift off to last night, she remembered hearing the horrific cries for help and the moans. Her wrist was throbbing and she saw that her knee had swelled up. She closed her eyes for a moment to take a breather, she felt herself tensing up. " Ya a'right over there sunshine?" Daryl asked, making her eyelids fly open. Marnie glanced over at him, he wasn't snarling at her or eyeing her down like prey, he saw actual concern in his eyes. She nodded swallowing down her fear. _Wait a minute.. a arrow saved my life last night... did that redneck save me? _Daryl continued to dig up graves with the group, Marnie also continued after she took a sip of water that Glenn had.

The diggers walked back down towards the rest of the campsite. Marnie saw that Andrea was still holding onto Amy, she desperately wanted to go over to help her through this but Dale was next to her. " How is she?" Marnie asked Lori who shrugged. " She's gonna need some time, just let her be." Lori nodded taking a seat on one of the logs. Shane handed Marnie a water bottle, he was honestly shocked Marnie didn't go into panic last night after the attack or today from this unbearable heat wave. She took a seat next to the redneck offering him some of her water, he looked at her with confusion. " Nah, I'm good." He nodded as he was cleaning off his knife. Before the group knew it, a gun shot was heard. Everyone whipped their heads to see that Andrea had shot Amy in the head and the look on Andrea's face killed Marnie. She began to cry as Shane pulled her close to his body, he bent to kiss her head. " S'ok Marn.. s'ok." He whispered running his hand up and down her backside.

" A'right ... listen up ya'll." Shane called out towards the campers later that afternoon. " We've decided to head over towards the CDC, see if they still exist." Rick sighed glancing towards his wife and Marnie. Marnie glanced over at Andrea, she looked completely out of it and Marnie couldn't blame her. She walked away to start taking down her tent along with the other campers. " Andrea, I am so sorry for your loss." Marnie said helping Andrea take down her tent. " Thank ya sweetheart. Amy's with momma and dad now, anyways.. since you don't have any clothing, you can have Amy's." Andrea's voice was trembling but she managed to crack a small smile towards Marnie. " Thank ya, I mean.. thank ya so much." Marnie smiled wrapping her arms around her friend tightly.

Marnie walked her duffle over towards Shane's jeep and took a seat in the passengers side. Shane started the vehicle and off they went following Rick towards their hopeful safe place. " Ya ok sis?" Shane asked catching his sister drift off into La La land. " Huh?... yeah." Marnie nodded, her heart was racing. Shane knew she was still scared after last night's attack on the camp. He reached over to grip his sister's hand tightly, bringing it to his lips. " Don't ya worry 'bout a thang sis, I won't let an incident like last night ever happen to ya again, I promise. I got yo' back no matta what." Shane said seriously, glancing over at his sister. " I won't let anythin' happen to ya either. Remember daddy always said to look out for each other no matta what the situation is." Marnie smiled. " Damn right! you're the only family I got left and I sure as hell won't risk that." Shane nodded, giving her hand a little squeeze.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE:**

It was getting dark by the time the group pulled up to a large windowed building. " This is it?" Marnie questioned looking at her brother. " What'cha expect Marn? A man to come and valet your vehicle?" Shane smirked grabbing his gun in the back before jumping out. Marnie grabbed her gun and her knife, she had almost forgotten she lent Glenn her machete. Marnie stepped out of the jeep to see a black Chevy impala pull up behind the jeep and a black pick up behind that with a motorcycle in the back. It was Sam, Dean and Bobby stepping out of the impala and Daryl jumping out of the truck with his cross bow and gun. She gave a wave to Sam's group, since Daryl walked right past her as if he didn't see her. " Jackass." She whispered rolling her eyes. " Marn!" Shane whistled for her attention. The group started to make a dash through the corpse field, the smell of the rotting flesh instantly hitting their noses with the soft breeze that was passing. " Gah!" Marnie gagged then tossed up this morning's eggs.

Walkers were starting to come at all directions, everyone who had a weapon took cover of those who didn't. Marnie was in front of Carol and her daughter with Sam standing right next to her. She heard the cries from the little girl who was gripping tightly onto Carol's arm, Marnie was shooting walkers left and right but she didn't want to run out of ammo. " Marn!" Sam whistled her attention to see one was heading towards Carol. Marnie ripped out her knife and bolted forward to stab the ugly fucker in it's face.

" HELLO?! HELLO?! PLEASE LET US IN! WE GOT WOMEN AND CHILDREN! PLEASE!" Rick was begging, banging his fists angrily on the aluminum garage door. " Rick, ain't no one here!" Shane was trying to rip Rick away but he wouldn't budge. Dean and Bobby were covering Lori and Carl who was holding onto his mom tightly. " Rick!" Marnie shouted, stabbing another walker ahead of the group. She turned to face the group who was staring at her then all were beginning to beg Rick to call it quits. " Marn! Behind ya!" Sophia cried out, it was almost to late. The walker gripped onto Marnie's shoulder and was about to take a bite when an arrow went right through it's head. She let out a scream watching the walker fall down onto the pavement, blood was on her neck and chest. " Fuck." Marnie shivered ripping the arrow out of the ugly fuck's skull. She glanced up to see Daryl was still in his shooting position. He lowered his weapon and gave her a soft nod that she returned. The group was just about to give up and leave when the dock door flew open, shining a bright light on the group.

" Hello?" Rick called out just as the dock door shut behind them. His voice echoed as the group was searching for anyone, weapons were up. " Anyone infected?" A man walked out from the shadows in a white lab coat and blonde hair. " No, no one is infected." Rick answered stepping up. " A'right, all of ya will have a blood test before ya come any further. If ya have anythin outside, it comes in now. Once those doors shut, they stay." The man directed, the group nodded. Rick stepped up to shake their savior's hand. " Rick Grimes." He said gripping the man's hand. " Jenner, Dr. Richard Jenner." He shook the sheriff's hand firmly.

After the group had their blood tested and their gear inside the building safely, Jenner had offered wine and food for the group. Marnie took a seat between Sam and Glenn, smiling and laughing. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, even before all this shit happened. " Mom, can I try some?" The little boy asked Lori, she shook her head. " Oh c'mon Lor, let the boy try." Rick urged on his wife, she rolled her eyes. " Fine." She sighed pouring a very small amount into his empty cup. Everyone watched as he took the tiniest sip and grimaced at the taste. " Eww." He shook his head placing his cup down. The group cracked up at his adorable reaction. " Good boy.. good boy." Lori smiled leaning to kiss her son's hair. " Everyone, I would like to make a toast to our host and savior. Thank ya again." Rick stood holding his wine glass up towards Jenner, everyone joined. " Here.. here."Everyone said before taking their sips.

Marnie glanced over at Jenner, something was very off about him. Even though her visions were beginning to blur, she could see right through Jenner. " So doc, what happened here? Where'd everyone go?" Shane asked. " Not now Shane, c'mon.. we're havin' a good time." Marnie whispered. " Well that's why we're here right? To get some answers about all this." Shane shrugged, taking a sip of his wine. Jenner went to explain about the people that worked in this building. Most of them just got up and headed for the hills or others just ended themselves. " Why didn't ya leave?" Andrea asked. " I wanted to keep working, I wanted to see if there really was something to cure all this." Jenner answered glumly. " No luck?" Dean asked, Jenner shook his head. " Boo ya!" Daryl shouted out randomly, clearly drunk out of his mind. Marnie couldn't help but crack a smile, drunk people always made her burst out into laughter. Now was obviously not the right time to start cracking up at an asshole drunk redneck.

After dinner, Jenner went to show the group where they would all sleep. " Now there are some comfortable couches, some cots that are in the storage. If ya need or want to shower, just go easy on the hot water." Jenner ordered to the group. " Thank God." Marnie whispered taking Andrea's hand, she wanted to be there with her for now. Dale had asked her earlier to keep an eye out on Andrea, both were worried about her. " Do ya mind if I take a shower first? I'm covered in walker guts." Marnie asked, Andrea shook her head as she removed her boots. Marnie walked out into the bathroom they shared with Sam, Dean and Bobby next door. " Oh sorry, didn't know ya would be going first." Dean smirked. He was shirtless, with a white towel around his waist. Marnie couldn't help but glance at the muscles and abs, plus the tattoo on his chest. " S'ok.. ya wanna go first?" She offered breaking her eye contact from his body. " Well there is a way that we can, without wasting time. That way Sammy, Bobby and Andrea could get done faster." Dean winked leaning against the door way. Marnie sighed, rolling her eyes. " Thanks for the offer Dean, but no thank ya. I guess I'll go first." She smirked shoving him lightly out of the bathroom.

Once Marnie had the doors both locked, she turned on the shower. Steam was starting to fill up the bathroom as she stripped out of her clothing. She had bruises and cuts from the other night's attack, she sighed at the sight. Marnie slipped inside the shower and smiled as the heat hit all the muscles that felt sore. She lathered up the shampoo in her dirty hair and she felt like the world didn't go to hell for a moment, she felt like she was in heaven. After Marnie shaved her underarms and legs, she reached out for her towel and wrapped it around her body. " Shower's all yours. Ya better hurry, Sam, Dean and Bobby share one with us. Also lock that door, seems Dean's a bit of a perv." She winked at Andrea who gave her a weak smile. " Thank ya baby doll." Andrea squeezed Marnie's shoulder before she left the room towards the bathroom.

The group except for Lori, Carol, Jacqui, Marnie, Sam and of course the kids were hungover the following morning. T-Dog was over near the stove cooking up some eggs, trying to ignore the pounding headache he was experiencing. Glenn's forehead was resting on top of the dining room table, groans and moans were escaping through his lips. Carol had handed him some Advil and coffee to try and subside the pain. Marnie was brewing up another cup of coffee just as Rick stumbled inside, she couldn't help but chuckle. " Hungover?" She asked handing him a fresh cup. " What gave it away?" He smirked, nudging her jokingly. Marnie walked over to take a seat next to Glenn with a cup of coffee for herself. " Make sure I never drink again.. ok?" Glenn groaned, lifting his head to look at Marnie. She nodded and began to run her fingers up and down Glenn's back as he slowly ate his eggs and drank his coffee. " Ugh.. thank you, you are the best." He groaned laying his head back down after he finished the last bit of egg. " You're welcome." She smiled, leaning to kiss his shoulder.

Dean and Bobby were next to stumble in the dining area, making Sam and Marnie chuckle. " Ugh... I don't think I could ever drink again." Dean groaned, walking over to grab a cup of coffee. Marnie's smile turned into a straight line as the redneck was next to stomp inside the dining area. He didn't look hungover like the others which was weird since he was the worse last night. He walked over to grab a cup of coffee, glancing towards Marnie. She felt intensity between the two, she stopped her hand movement on Glenn's back for the moment. " Hey sweetheart, ya mind doin' that for me next?" Dean smirked, she rolled her eyes. " Dean, stop bugging the gal." Bobby slapped him upside the head, she giggled. " Ugh.. why'd ya stop?" Glenn groaned, she shook her head and continued her finger movements on his tense back.

Shane was last to step inside the dining area, he looked furious about something. Marnie stood to greet her brother when she noticed a huge gash on his neck, she gasped. " Shit.. Shane, what the fuck?" She asked touching the scarred area, he flinched. " Must've done it in my sleep or somethin'." He shrugged bumping past his sister to take a seat at the further end of the table. He glanced over at Lori who glared at him before looking down at her plate, Marnie caught on to their anger eye contact. _What the hell happened between these two? They seem pissed with each other._ " Shane, please let me clean that." Marnie said walking away to grab bandages and some rubbing alcohol. " Nah, Marn. It's fine.. it's fine." Shane pushed her away slightly. " No! It will get infected ya jackass." She hissed patting the wound with the alcohol soaked cotton ball. Shane downed his coffee, gritting at the stinging pain on his neck. " Oh stop, ya big baby." She winked, he rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN:**

After a hysterical hungover breakfast for Marnie's humor, the group followed Jenner inside his area called Zone 5. " Vi, play back TS-19." Jenner called out to his computer program. " Replaying TS-19." Vi replied back. Up on the large screen in front of the group was an x-ray of a human skull. " Is that a brain?" Carl asked. " Yes, an extraordinary one." Jenner answered with a smile. Jenner went on to explain that the TS stood for test subject, who had offered to be monitored after they were bitten. The group had watched in interest as well as horror, they watched as the human's brain cells die then quickly regained themselves. " So no cure?" Marnie asked sadly. Andrea had tears falling down her cheeks, Marnie noticed walking up to wrap her arm around her friend. " She just lost someone two nights ago." Lori answered glancing at Andrea. " I'm sorry for your loss, I lost someone too." Jenner said softly, placing a condoling hand on her shoulder, Andrea nodded wiping her tears.

" Hey Doc, I don't mean to ask any more questions... but what is that clock counting down to?" Dale asked making everyone notice the large digital clock on the wall. " The basement generator will eventually run out of fuel." Jenner started. " What happens then?" Rick asked, Jenner just looked down at the floor. " Vi, what happens when the generators run out?" Rick called out to the program. " When the generators run out the facility decontamination will occur." The program answered. " Shit." Rick sighed bolting for the basement with T-Dog, Daryl, Shane, Dean and Marnie. " Find anythin' ya can!"Rick demanded as they started to frantically investigate. Daryl and T-Dog went one way, Shane went with Rick and Dean went with marnie down another hallway. " Anythang?!" Rick called out as the group was starting to regroup. " Found a lot dead." T-Dog sighed. " Fuck!" Marnie huffed, kicking the wall. Rick started for the stairs when the air conditioning had turned off as well as the lights." Everyone grab your gear, we are headin' out!" Rick shouted, grabbing his wife and son. The large, metal door had sealed shut, Jenner was sitting in his seat watching the reactions. " LET US OUT!" Marnie shouted, kicking at the door viciously.

" What's the point of running? You know what it's like out there, why not just do it in a simple, quick and painless way?" Jenner suggested, the group felt more panic in their life than they did being outside the CDC. Marnie had tears in her eyes, she felt panic building in her system. " Shit.. Shane!" Marnie cried out holding her chest, feeling her breathing getting heavier. She took a seat on the platform as Shane rushed to her side. " Marn.. take a breath.. breathe.. breathe.. I won't let this asshole kill us." Shane whispered rubbing her shoulder. " Think about it, No sorrow, no grief or regret." Jenner tried to convince but the group wasn't having it. " OPEN THE DAMN DOOR MAN!" Shane demanded stomping over to beat the door down with Daryl's help. Marnie's breathing had calmed down, she kept repeating what her doctor ordered her when she was younger. _I'm strong.. I can beat this.. I'm strong.. I can beat this. _

" Those doors are indestructible, a fire launcher couldn't get past it." Jenner said calmly. Daryl turned to glare hard at the doctor before he bolted in his direction holding an axe. " Yeah but yo' head ain't!" Daryl growled about to bring the axe down on Jenner's head. " Daryl!" Marnie cried out, shoving the redneck away in Sam and Bobby's direction. " Son! Settle down! Attackin' him ain't gonna do anythin'!" Bobby growled holding Daryl back. " You've been out there, you know what it's like.. it's a living hell. There is no hope, This.. this.. is the easiest way for all of us." Jenner went onto to convince them. " No, this isn't. This is a sick and sad way to end it because ya can't deal with what's outside those doors. Hell, ya haven't even been out there! We have, and we have been doin' a damn good job surviving. Yeah, we lost people but I gotta say we have managed pretty damn good." Marnie stood up to the doctor.

" OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU SON O' BITCH!" Dean shouted pulling out his pistol. " Dean!" Sam and Bobby hissed, pulling him back from doing something stupid. " Back off! Open the damn doors of I'll shoot ya where ya sit!" Dean threatened cocking his gun. " Please just let us go.. let us try as long as we can." Lori begged holding her sobbing son close to her. Shane had his arms around his sister, she was starting to go into panic mode again. " Shh.. Marn.. calm... calm." Shane whispered trying to keep her panic attack under control. Jenner glanced towards Carl, Marnie and Sophia who were all in tears, he sighed. The doctor turned to dial in a few keys on the computer and the sealed door flung open. " There's your chance, take it now." Jenner shrugged.

" C'MON!" Marnie shouted being the first to rush towards the opening, she turned slightly to see Jenner whispering something to Rick. _What the...?_ " Wait.. wait.. I'm stayin'. He's right." Jacqui stated pulling away from T-Dog's grip. " What? No.. no.. c'mon!" T-Dog shook his head trying to pull but he refused to budge. " No, I'm stayin'." Jacqui said sternly, tears in her eyes. " Me too." Andrea quickly said before spinning around so she didn't have to look the two people who she cared most about in the eye. " What?! Andrea... NO! C'mon!" Marnie begged. " This isn't what Amy would want." Dale fought. " Yeah, well Amy's dead and you two need to leave." Andrea said with tears streaming down her face. " Marn! Let's Go!" Shane called out rushing forward to grab his sister's arm. " Go! Just Go!" Dale shooed the group away.

After everyone quickly grabbed their things, the men in the group did their best to try and break open the main entrance. Shane cocked his gun and tried shooting at the glass, nothing broke. " Son o' bitch!' Dean growled as he continuously wasted bullets with the rest of the men. " Rick.. here, I found this in your uniform when I washed it. Maybe it will do somethin'." Carol pulled out a hand grenade and handed it to Rick, He nodded pulling the pin. " GET DOWN!" He shouted ducking for cover with his wife and son. Shane covered his sister, placing his hands over her ears as the explosion erupted. Marnie took cover of Carol and Sophia, stabbing and shooting on coming threats. Adrenaline filled their bodies as they rushed towards their vehicles. " Get in!" Marnie ripped the back door of Rick's truck for Sophia and Carol . " Marn!" Shane whistled for his sister as she rushed towards his jeep. " Look!" She yelled seeing Dale and Andrea making a run for it. " TEN SECONDS!" Sam shouted towards the two. " GET DOWN!" Rick screamed. Within seconds, the building went up into flames with a loud explosion.

Shane had decided to ditch the jeep and join Dale, Glenn, T-Dog and Andrea in the RV with Marnie. " Thank God, you decided to stay with us." Marnie exclaimed wrapping her arms around her friend. She gave the girl a soft smile taking a seat at the table along with Marnie. Dale was following Rick's pick up with Daryl riding solo on his brother's motorcycle next to the RV and Dean's impala right behind the RV. Marnie was fiddling with her gun, cleaning it out and watching Shane teach Andrea how to load the gun quicker. Something was telling Marnie to just take a glance outside the window, Daryl was on his beautiful motorcycle and for some reason her heart began to race. _Marn, get a hold of yourself.. he's a redneck asshole. _" Shit." Dale sighed hearing a strange noise coming from the grill of his RV. He beeped out for Rick and the others to stop on the abandoned highway Rick, Marnie and Sam traveled in. Smoke started to come out from the RV as everyone piled out of their vehicles. " What happened?" Rick asked. " I'm not sure, I'll have to play around with it." Dale sighed carrying out his tool box.

" A'right if we are gonna be stuck here for a while, I say we search around. Look for food, supplies, water.. anythan' that is useful." Rick commanded, the group nodded. Everyone but Carol, Sophia, Lori, Carl, Glenn, Dale, and Andrea began to scavenger through the abandoned vehicles for anything useful to them. Marnie stuck near Rick since she felt the safest with him but at that moment a look of fear overtook Rick's facial expression. " What's wrong?" She asked. " Marn, get under that car.. stay quiet while I warn the others." Rick ordered before rushing off. Marnie glanced ahead of the road to see an oncoming hoarde of walkers coming their way. " Shit!" Marnie ducked under the jeep and covered her mouth. She glanced the perimeter to see who was close, she had Lori and Carol under one car ahead of her and Sam and Dean next to her. _Shit.. where's Bobby?!_ Rick quickly rushed back to her side, wrapping his arm around her and covering her breathing with his palm. " S'ok Marn.. I'm here... I'm here." He whispered knowing she could go into panic any second.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all those who follow! If you will, please review! :)**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

Marnie's breathing was starting to get heavier and shorter as the hoard was slowly passing through. Rick was trying his best to keep her calm even though he was a nervous wreck. _ I'm strong.. I can beat this.. I'm strong.. I can beat this. _Rick's eyes shifted as he scanned the cars, he noticed his wife with Carol but where was his son? His anxiety was about to get the worse of him. " AHH! MOMMY! HELP ME!" A little girl's cry for help was heard, it was Sophia. Rick glanced ahead to see a walker trying to grab at the little girl who pushed her way out from under and made a run into the woods. " Shitt.. Marnie stay here.. I have to go get her." Rick whispered rolling away from Marnie. " Rick.. wait!" Marnie croaked. She was laying on her back, glancing up at the underbelly of the jeep. Her breathing was still short and heavy, tears were in her eyes now. _Shit.. Shit.. I'm strong.. I can beat this.. I'm strong.. I CAN BEAT THIS! _" He... help." She whispered. " Marn.. Marnie.. shh.. calm down baby.. we are right over here." Lori whispered, she wanted to rush over to the poor girl but she was tending to Carol crying now.

Dean noticed that the girl was panicking, he saw her almost going into a convulsion. He poked his head out to see if any more walkers were heading their way and he saw none. " Dean!" Sam hissed seeing his brother rolling out from under their hiding place to crawl over to Marnie. " Hey.. shh.. shh Marn.. I'm here." Dean whispered covering her mouth to quiet the sobs and heaving breathing. Sam watched his brother and noticed that his friend was having another panic attack, he wished he noticed sooner.

Finally once the hoard had passed, Marnie bolted from under the jeep. She stood up and instantly threw up everything inside her system, Shane rushed over to his baby sister's side. " Christ! Did ya have another attack?" Shane asked wrapping his arms around her tightly. " Yeah.. yeah.. I'm fine though." She nodded wiping her mouth. She glanced over at Dean who was looking at her with concern, she gave him a nod as a thank you. " My baby.. she's out there.. all... all alone." Carol sobbed on Lori's shoulder. " Rick's with her, he will bring her back safely." Marnie whispered reassuring the frightened mother. The sound of crunching branches was heard, everyone's head turned to see Rick by himself. " Where.. where is she?" Carol's voice was trembling. " Ran off, told her to stay put near a bush while I distracted two walkers from her. Came back and she was gone." Rick sighed, shaking his head. " You left her?" Carol asked angrily. " It ain't Rick's fault Carol, we will go lookin' for her." Marnie said glancing over at Rick. " You ok?" Rick mouthed to her, she nodded slowly.

Andrea stepped out of the RV with blood spots on her clothing and face, in her hand she was gripping a screwdriver. " What happened to ya?" Marnie asked wrapping her arms around the blonde woman. " A... uh.. a walker came inside the RV.. I ... uh.. killed it." She answered, her voice trembling worse than Carol's. Dale came down from the roof of his RV, looking horrified towards Andrea who only glared at him. It was obvious the two had something to settle about what happened back at the CDC. " A'right now I need Daryl, Sane and either Dean, Sam or Bobby come with me." Rick said getting his gun ready. " I'll go." Sam volunteered. " No, Sammy I'll go." Dean stepped up holding his younger brother back. " Dean, I'll actually need ya to keep watch here with Glenn, Dale and T-Dog." Rick said, Dean nodded. " Can I come?" Marnie asked, the men glanced at her. " Marn, ya just had a panic attack probably one of the worse I've ever seen. I thank it's best ya stay here and keep guard." Rick shrugged, Marnie nodded. " Come back safe to me boys." She eyed all the men with worry, even at Daryl.

Marnie was pacing back and forth, glancing out into the woods. Dale was still fiddling with his RV with help from Bobby and Glenn. T-Dog was inside the RV along with Andrea, both were getting rest. T-Dog's arm had been sliced during the hoard and if it weren't for Daryl he would've been dead. " Marn, would ya mind gettin' Carol some water?" Lori asked. Marnie walked over to the RV and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge inside and walked right out to hand it to the shaken up mother. She looked up at the roof of the RV and saw Dean was sitting on the lawn chair with his shot gun resting on his lap. " What are ya doin' up there?" She asked. " Keepin' watch, wanna keep me company?" Dean asked, winking down at her. " Sure, I wanna talk to ya anyways." She nodded. She took a deep breath before she climbed up the ladder and took a seat next to Dean, her feet dangling over the side of the RV. " Man, it's times like this I wish I had a beer in my hand." Dean smirked, she chuckled. " Same only in my other hand would be a cigarette." She smiled. " Here.. here." Dean and her both chuckled. " Dean, I wanted to thank ya for what ya did earlier." She said seriously glancing up into his bright green eyes. " What happened back there?" He asked. " I have horrible anxiety and a panic disorder. I used to take pills for it but now I can't get a refill so I have to calm myself through the attacks." She shrugged. " Sorry to hear that, ya ok now?" He asked, she nodded. " Yeah, thanks to ya." The two smiled at each other.

" Did ya find anythin'?" Marnie asked seeing only her brother and Sam returning. " Daryl and Rick are out there still, hopefully they find her." Shane said calmly. " Marn, stay with Carol of a moment please? I'll be right back." Lori said walking away from the two women. Marnie watched as she walked over towards her brother, both seemed to be getting in some sort of heated conversation._ What the hell happened between these two?_ Marnie wanted answers and she wanted them soon.

It was getting dark out by the time Daryl and Rick returned to the highway, both were sweating and bloodied. " Anythin'?" Marnie asked, both shook their heads. " Found a walker, cut him open... just in case but nothin'." Daryl shrugged, Carol gripped onto Marnie's hand. " We will continue to search for her in the morning, for now we need rest." Rick stated walking over towards his wife and son. Marnie wrapped her arms around Carol, running her nails up and down her back. Daryl glanced at Marnie but continued on, she gave him a small nod. " Everyone rest up, the search begins at dawn." Rick said.

The sun was just peaking over the trees when everyone was ready to go on their search. Everyone but T-Dog, Glenn, Andrea and Dale went on the hunt. Rick had decided to put Daryl in charge since he was the best at tracking and hunting. " A'right everyone stay alert, keep close and don't wander off." Shane nodded towards the group before they all headed off. The sun wasn't fully out just yet and it was already unbearable to breath through the humidity. " Woah.. woah.. hold up." Daryl whispered turning to the group to halt. Sitting in front of them was a tent, Daryl thought maybe the girl could be in there. He stepped up quickly and quietly gripping onto his hunting knife with one hand and with his other he was going for the zipper. " Now Carol, you're goin' to have to call out to her. She will recognize your voice." Rick whispered holding the worried mother's hand. " Sophia.. honey? It's mommy." Carol's voice was trembling, nothing was heard. Rick nodded to Daryl who carefully started to unzip the tent, Shane and Rick stepped up with their guns.

"Ugh." Daryl groaned as the horrible smell hit his nose first then slowly traveled to the rest. " Gah!" Marnie groaned kneeling over to toss her breakfast into the dirt. Lori walked over to hold the girl's hair back as she continued to throw up. " Get it all out sweetie." Lori whispered, Marnie nodded wiping her lips. She turned bright red seeing that the group was staring at her, she hated having such a sensitive stomach. " You good Marn?" Shane asked, she nodded standing up straight gripping onto her gun. " C'mon." Daryl whistled for the groups attention.

"Wait... shhh ya hear that?" Rick halted the group, silencing them. It was silent, all you could hear were the cicadas chirping as well as the crickets. " What?" Sam whispered. " Shh!" Rick hissed, the group listened closely. A bell was heard ringing in the distance, Rick led the group in the direction of where the noise. Laying ahead of them was a small church with a large graveyard surrounding them. " Rick, there ain't a steeple! It has to be another church." Shane called out to his friend who just ignored him. Daryl, Shane and Rick pushed quickly up to the front doors of the church busting it open. The three stood still with little smirks on their faces, there was about five walkers just sitting in the pews quietly. " This is to funny." They heard behind them, it was Dean cracking up as well as Marnie and Sam. " C'mon gents!" Marnie stepped up and pushed past her brother, the sheriff and the hunter. She pulled out from her back pocket her hunting knife and managed to stab two walkers in their skulls, blood spewing onto her white tank and chest. Shane went after another as well as Daryl and Rick. The men glanced at her, she was smiling with pride. " Ya impressed JC?" She winked up at the crucifix before she stepped away and outside of the church. " She's a funny one." Rick smirked, shaking his head. " Yeah but bein' a funny one is gon' get her killed one day." Shane rolled his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

" The bell, it's on a timer." Daryl sighed switching it off from the box outside the church. The group took a minute for a water break, the heat was getting even worse now that the sun was fully out. Carol, Rick, Lori and Carl were still inside the church, probably praying to find Sophia. Marnie would've said a prayer as well but for a long time now, she lost all her faith in God. She was sitting on the stairs, cleaning off her knife with the end of her tank top. She was watching as Daryl was pacing back and forth, he seemed the most anxious out of anybody to find this little girl. Marnie whistled out for his attention, he stopped to look at her. " Come! Take a seat!" She called out patting the cement stair. " Na, I'm good." He nodded spitting down at the dirt. " It wasn't a question, it was an order. Sit, have some water." She said ripping out from her pack a water bottle. Daryl rolled his eyes as he went to take a seat next to the girl, grabbing the water from her hand. " Damn, I said some not the whole damn thing." She chuckled taking the water bottle away, he even gave her a small smirk.

" Ya'll!" Rick whistled for his group to come together. Everyone crowded around the Sheriff who stood at the top of the stairs like some sort of dictator. " A'right, now I thank the only way we will cover more ground, is if we split up. Daryl and Dean will lead the group back to the highway. Shane, Sam and Bobby will come out with me and head south." Rick ordered, Daryl nodded in agreement. Rick didn't know Dean or Bobby all to well like he knew Sam but Dean seemed to be a great leader, for years he led Sam through their horrific journey through adulthood. " Dad, can I come with you?" Carl asked, Rick looked at Lori for the right answer. " Baby, why don't you stay with me?" Lori placed her hand on her son's shoulder. " Mom, please. She is my friend, I want to help. Please." The little boy begged. " Fine, but you stay close to your father. Don't go wandering off, y a hear?" Lori ordered, the little boy nodded. " Come back safe to me." Marnie said, the men nodded.

Daryl and Dean were standing ahead of the group, leading them through the horrible humidity. Bugs were biting the group left and right. " Ah, fucking bugs!" Marnie hissed slapping her arm where she felt a bite. Suddenly a gun shot was heard in the distance making Lori and Marnie stop in their tracks. " Did ya hear that?" Lori asked. " Was that a gun shot?" Marnie whispered. " C'mon, what's the hold up?" Daryl called out walking towards the dragging women. " Nothin'.. nothin'.. I guess I was just hearing things." Lori shrugged as the group then continued on.

" Lori?! Lori Grimes?!" A female's voice was heard coming up towards the group, loud horse hooves were also heard hitting the leaves. The group stopped to see a brown horse running up towards them with a pretty girl sitting on top of it. " Lori Grimes?" She asked again. " Yes? That's me." Lori stepped up, her heart was racing. " There's been an accident, your son.. he's been shot." The girl said, Marnie gripped onto Lori's hand tightly. " C'mon! I'll take ya to them." The girl held out her hand for Lori, Daryl stepped up to object. " Woah.. woah.. wait.. we don't even know this girl." Daryl fought before the girl ignored his plea. " Last name is Green, go down the road about two miles. It's a large farm, find us there." The girl said before she sped off with Lori on the horse.

It was getting dark by the time they made it to the highway. T-Dog looked paler and just plain exhausted, so did Andrea. " Jesus Christ T-Dog... we need to get ya medication." Marnie sighed feeling his forehead, he was burning up. " Andrea and I looked through out the cars and found nothing." Glenn sighed. " Why didn't ya say somethin'? Merle's got everythin' and I'm talkin' good stuff." Daryl smirked reaching into one of the pockets of the motorcycle and tossed T-Dog something. " We can't stop lookin', it's gettin' dark. This would be her second night alone." Carol begged holding onto Marnie's hand. " I'll do a night run." Daryl said tossing his crossbow over his shoulder. " I'll go with ya." Marnie said grabbing her pack, knife and gun. " Wait! Before ya go... here is your machete. I never gave it back to ya." Glenn said reaching into his back pack to hand her the sharp weapon. " Thanks Glenn." She smiled softly gripping onto the weapon.

The sun was completely gone by the time Daryl and Marnie left for the night search. " Ya sure ya wanna come? I know you have panic attacks and a weak stomach." Daryl didn't wanna babysit on a hunt. " I guess it's to late now." She shrugged stepping ahead of him, they were about ten minutes into the woods and she wasn't going to let Carol down now. " Yeah... s'pose so." Daryl shrugged, Marnie rolled her eyes. It was silent between them, she knew it would be. " So.. do ya think she's ok?" Marnie asked trying to break the silence. " I hope so, I mean poor thang must be scared outta her mind. At least she's got people lookin' for her though." He shrugged scanning the area with his flashlight. " Were ya lost in the woods or somethin'?" She asked flashing her light towards him. " Yeah, disappeared into the woods when I was nine. Lived off basically nothin', had to wipe my ass with leaves and got myself poison ivy." Daryl sighed, Marnie then bursted out into laughter. " Thank that's funny?" Daryl flashed his light towards the girl, stopping in his tracks. " No.. no.. I'm sorry that's horrible." She tried to contain it, he couldn't even help but break into a small laugh. Daryl never noticed before but she had a very nice smile, it actually made him nervous. Daryl was never a ladies man growing up, that was his brother. He was usually to shy to speak to a girl and he blamed that on Merle.

" Daryl, I wanna apologize for punching ya that first day. I know ya were just worried about Merle is all, I would've probably been the same if I was lookin' for Shane." She said sincerely as the two continued on through the dark woods. " S'ok... I would've punched myself for the way I was actin'. I shouldn't have been so cruel towards ya, Rick or T-Dog, I know it ain't your fault for what happened to him. He ain't the best in groups." Daryl shrugged, Marnie nodded. " Daryl, look." Marnie whispered seeing a lonely tent ahead of them. Marnie gripped onto her machete as Daryl walked up ahead, marnie couldn't help but back up out of pure fright. " What.. the..?" Marnie whispered hearing a groan behind her. She was about to scream as she bumped into something, she saw she bumped into bones and torn flesh. Marnie looked up to see a walker hanging from the tree beside her, she gasped. " S'ok.. he ain't gon' hurt ya." Daryl said smirking up at the walker struggling to grab at Marnie or Daryl. Marnie started to gag from the smell of the rotting flesh. " Ya ok?" Daryl asked seeing her throwing up. " Fuck.. fuck." She sighed, wiping her mouth. In the dark you couldn't see, but she was bright red with embarrassment. " Consider that payback for laughing at my poison ivy ass." He nudged her, making her blush again. Daryl rose his crossbow and put an arrow right between the walkers eyes for her. " Thank ya." She said, he nodded with a small smile.

Daryl turned to walk ahead of her, she glanced up at the walker one last time before she caught up to him. " Daryl, I have to ask ya somethin, did ya save me that night the camp was attacked?" She asked. " Mhm... even though at the time I would've wanted to see ya dead, for some reason I just didn't want ya killed, didn't want that blood on my hands." Daryl admitted trying not to look into her gorgeous eyes that shined under the moonlight. " Well, thank ya for that. I know that I can be a bit of a bitch sometimes and I apologize for that. Also thank ya for saving my ass that first day at the CDC." She smiled, this time Daryl blushed. " Don't mention it." He nodded trying not to look like an idiot in front of her.

" So what did ya do before this world came to shit?" Daryl asked, Marnie whipped her head at him. She felt her heart racing, she felt embarrassed. " Um.. ya don't wanna know." She sighed keeping her eyes and flashlight ahead of her. Daryl stopped in his tracks, pouting towards her. She stopped to flash her light on the redneck, she shook her head. " Oh c'mon, I won't judge. I got Merle for a brother, nothan' can be worse than what he's done." He shrugged. " Fine... well nothin' to be to proud of but I ... uh.. I was a stripper and... a prostitute." She said biting down on her bottom lip. " That's it?" Daryl asked raising a brow, she sighed with relief. " Yeah, well it ain't somethin' to be to proud of when your older brother is a cop and your dead father was a cop legend. I've been arrested twice a'ready for drug possession but luckily I got Shane and Rick." She shrugged, shaking her head. " Guess ya and your folks weren't to close?" He asked. " Shane and I were very close when we were kids, we were honor students and our parents trophies. Once my momma past when I was eighteen, I went through a horrible rebellious stage and depression. I started working at the strip joint behind my father's back and did some drugs. Now, the fucked up thing was Rick and Lori had Carl a year or two later and Rick had asked me to baby sit their kid. A junkie whore they had hired but they didn't know except for Shane and then my daddy found out. He had a heart attack a year later and died, I completely take the blame for that." Marnie said sadly, blinking back a few tears. " Hey, if it makes ya feel any better, Merle and I were our father's beating bags growin' up. He was a junkie and alcoholic, just like Merle today." Daryl sighed looking down at the ground. " Sorry 'bout that." Marnie whispered, Daryl nodded. " S'ok, that good for nothan' piece o' shit is dead along with our momma." Daryl's tone was angry and hurt, she felt horrible for him and even Merle.

The sun was starting to come out from over the highway by the time Daryl and Marnie returned. Dale was still fiddling around with his RV, Glenn was standing right next to him helping him out. T-Dog was sitting on one of the lawn chairs looking worse than how he did yesterday, the color was completely lost on his face. " Still no luck?" Dale yawned, the two shook their head. " Nah, where's Carol?" Daryl asked. " Inside with Andrea." Glenn answered. Daryl nodded stomping up the stairs to where the two women were sitting in the back. " Christ T-Dog, we need to find ya somethin' quick, ya look horrible." Marnie sighed placing her palm to his forehead, he was burning up and not from the hot Georgia weather either. " We looked everywhere, we can't find a damn thang." T-Dog's voice was getting shakey, he was loosing a lot of blood. " We will find somethin, I'll go searchin myself if I have to. I don't wanna loose another member of this group." Marnie said, smiling softly at the man. " You are one kind woman Marn, thank ya." T-Dog smiled softly at her.

Marnie walked over towards Dale and Glenn, leaning against one of the abandoned cars. " So how did ya and Mr. Dixon get along last night? The two of ya were gone all night." Dale asked. " We were fine, it was a lil awkward at first but we got along fine. We talked and learned more about each other." She yawned. " Ya know he ain't as bad as that brother of his. He actually does have a heart under that tough exterior of his." Dale smirked, she nodded. " Yeah, I don't think Merle would be out searchin those woods for that lil girl." Marnie said with a certain gaze in her eyes. " And are we startin' to like the boy?" Dale winked, Marnie snorted. " Yeah, he's cool. Ain't no romance happenin' here though." She shook her head, Dale and Glenn smirked towards her. " Now where did that girl take Lori? Maybe they have a doctor or somethin' over there." Dale said shutting the grill of his RV. " Last name was Green, a farm up about two miles." Marnie answered. " A'right, go wake Dean up on the roof and we will head out." Dale said walking inside the RV with Glenn and T-Dog following.

Dean was dead asleep on the roof of the RV, Marnie didn't notice at first but now she could hear his snores getting louder as she climbed up the ladder. " WAKE UP!" Marnie shouted making Dean jolt awake. " Christ Marn!" He hissed grabbing his chest, his heart was racing like he ran a mile. " Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She was trying to calm her laughter down. " Just don't do it again." He ordered taking a deep breath. Marnie gave him an innocent smile that he just couldn't resist. " C'mon,we are headin' towards that farm." She said climbing back down the ladder, Dean followed her. " Ya wanna come with me?" Dean asked walking over towards his impala. " I guess so." She shrugged shutting the RV door and walking towards the car. She noticed Daryl was climbing onto his bike, but a look on his face made her shiver. _What the hell kind of look was that? Was that jealousy? _Marnie chose to ignore it as she climbed inside where Sammy would usually sit.

" So how was your night run with the redneck?" Deal asked as he followed Daryl and Dale down the highway. " It was fine, we chatted and got along shockingly. I found out he ain't as bad as his brother, he is the worse." Marnie said. Dean nodded, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the sound of his AC/DC tape playing loudly. " I thought ya two hated each other? First day ya met him ya almost broke his nose." Dean smirked, jealousy seemed to take up his tone. " Well he saved me twice a'ready, so I guess he doesn't hate me that much." She shrugged with a smile. " Yeah, I suppose not. He's a lot better than that brother of his, Christ he was an asshole." Dean said rolling his eyes, boy did Marnie know it. " I know, I've punched Merle in the face back in Atlanta. That's how I bruised my wrist, it cracked when it his his jaw." Marnie sighed. " Jeez, ya must like punching rednecks huh?" Dean chuckled, she nodded. " Yes, both were very punchable." She joined in on his laugh.

Marnie was staring out the window, she saw the vacant fields which just spooked her. " So Marn, it seems we have a bit of time before we hit this farm if it even exists.." Dean started. " It has to, why would a girl randomly go out for Lori?" Marnie asked, Dean just shrugged. " Anyways, what was your life like before all this? Were ya a cop with ya brother?" Dean asked. Marnie felt her heart drop into her stomach, not this question again. " Nah, I wasn't a cop... I was somethin much worse." Marnie said keeping her eyes ahead at the RV and motorcycle. " Worse huh? Like criminal worse?" Dean asked glancing at her. " In a way." She said. " Oh c'mon, ya could tell me... I won't judge. Ya wouldn't believe what Sammy, Bobby and I did before this." Dean sighed. " Ok fine, well I was a stripper/prostitute. I have been arrested twice a'ready and if it wasn't for Shane being a cop, my ass would've been rotting in jail longer than a day." Marnie sighed feeling her body tense up. " Mhm... well that is interesting." Dean said. " See? You're judging me... I could feel it." She accused, he shook his head. " Marn, I ain't judging ya. Sammy, Bobby and I had a business in hunting things to save peoples lives. We were also con artists, big time con artists." Dean explained. " Huntin... like animal huntin or somethin?"She rose a curious brow. " Not exactly." Dean said, clearing his throat. Marnie just nodded, she could tell something was off with Dean at the moment. She decided to drop the question for now and find more information later on.


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

It took longer than it should've to go up only two miles, but with all the debris and carcasses laying in the streets it took almost two hours. It had to be around evening time by the time Dale pulled his RV up to the Green farm's land. Daryl and Dean had pulled up next to the huge vehicle and all stepped out. Daryl had glanced over at Marnie but ripped his glance away when she turned to look at him. Rick, Lori, Shane, Sam and Bobby all stepped out to greet the rest of Rick's group. " Shane!" Marnie gasped rushing up to her older brother who was limping. " Thank God you're a'right." He whispered kissing her head. " I wish I could say the same to ya, what happened?" She asked placing her hands on his bald head. " Oh just bruised my ankle is all and was gettin tired of the hair, needed a change I s'pose." He shrugged. Something wasn't right with her brother, he looked damaged. _He's hidin' somethin' else from me, I could tell. He can't even look me in the eye. _" It's a good look for ya." She smiled softly, he returned the same soft smile. Marnie walked up to Lori and Rick, giving them both a tight hug. " How's my lil soldier?" She asked making Lori smile softly. " He's alive, stable." Rick answered shaking his head. Rick looked like he hadn't slept in days, he was paler than a ghost. " Good, he will make it." Marnie said trying to give positive hope into the parents just like she was doing with Carol.

Stepping outside onto the porch was an older gentleman, it was the owner of the farm, Hershel Green. " Ya'll wanna come inside for somethin to drink, I'll have my daughters give ya some milk or water." He smiled softly towards the rest of Rick's group. " First, we need to get him stitched up or given somethin, he's burnin up." Dale said holding T-Dog's waist with Glenn's help. " C'mon inside, I'll have Patricia stitch him up." Hershel's oldest daughter, the one on the horse, Maggie held the door for the group. Everyone took a seat inside the living room when Hershel's youngest daughter, Beth came in with a pitcher of water and her boyfriend, Jimmy was holding glasses for them. " Patricia, I know this is a hard time right now but would ya mind stitchin up this young man and givin him some Advil." Hershel asked the woman who looked clearly upset about something. She gave Hershel a soft smile and nod, leading Glenn, T-Dog and Dale inside the kitchen.

" Rick, Daryl and I did a night search last night." Marnie brought to her leader's attention. " Anythan?" Rick asked. " Nah, just some stupid son o' a bitch hangin in a tree." Daryl answered. " We will continue to search for her tomorrow morning, right now we need rest. Hershel has kindly let us stay here but he has asked me to keep weapons off his property unless we are threatened." Rick stated, even his voice sounded weak. The group nodded, even though mostly all of them didn't agree with Hershel's orders but they would obey. " Ah! Damn it!" T-Dog's cries were heard from the kitchen, Marnie couldn't help but chuckle. " Guess, he's havin fun." She joked quietly making everyone crack a small smile.

Early the following morning, cries from Patricia were heard. Hershel being a good man of faith was saying his last words to her husband and the family friend, Otis who was killed by walkers. Shane was the last to be with the man, both went on a trip for medical supplies at the local highschool for Carl's surgery. Otis was the one who had shot Carl by accident when he was hunting a deer. Marnie stood close to her brother, wrapping her arms around his left arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. She kissed the muscle of his arm and glanced up at his face, something was definitely wrong with him. He just looked completely lost. " Shane would ya like to say somethin? Any last words of Otis?" Hershel asked, Shane whipped his head up. " Uh.. mmm.. Otis he was a good guy. Was determined to get these supplies back for the boy. We was overrun by walkers in the field, he was havin a hard time catchin up. He said.. he said to me Go on without me, I'll distract 'em and before I knew it he was surrounded by the son o' bitches." Shane said lying through his teeth but no one actually knew what had happened. No one knew that he actually sacrificed Otis by shooting him in the knee.

" Thank ya Shane." Hershel nodded before he ended his prayer. " Amen." The group said in unison before breaking off. Rick's group surrounded him near his truck, diving a plan for another search. " Now, Shane, Bobby, Sam and I didn't get a good look for her so I'll head in that direction and take Dean, Shane and Bobby. We will search south, and try west tomorrow." Rick said rolling up his map. The group broke off, going into different directions. Marnie was walking back over to the tent that her and Andrea had set up, she was rubbing her wrist. " Marn, ya ok?" Sam asked catching up to her. " My wrist, it's botherin' me." She sighed rubbing the bone. " I think ya should go see Hershel about it." He said taking her wrist into his hand, he noticed it was bruising worse. " I'll be fine Sam." She reassured him. " If ya say so, but the bruise seems to be gettin' worse. Where's your brace?" He asked. " It's over in my pack." She answered. " Go get it and put it on." Sam ordered. " Thanks dad." She winked, he smirked. The two of them walked over to where the group was building up tents again and making it a campsite in Hershel's front yard. " A'right Hershel's daughter, Maggie has kindly offered to head into town with Glenn for supplies. If anyone needs anythan, write it down for them to get." Rick said towards the group.

Marnie wrote down that she needed Advil, tampons and if anything chapstick. She glanced over at Lori, a look of worry was plastered on the mother's face. " Lori, ya ok?" Marnie asked catching the woman's attention, she gave Marnie a soft nod. " Sweetheart, would ya mind speakin with my husband? He seems off about somethin and won't talk to me about it." Lori asked quietly, the girl nodded. She watched as Lori walked away, pulling Glenn with her towards the side. Something seemed wrong with Lori, she seemed distracted with something else on her mind besides her husband.

Rick was sitting on the front steps of the Green house, shortly after Glenn and Maggie left for their trip. He was looking down at the grass, fiddling with his Sheriff's hat in his hand. Marnie took a deep breath before stepping up towards her leader. " Can I help ya with somethan' Marn?" He asked, not looking up at her. " May I sit with ya?" She asked, he nodded. Marnie took a seat next to him on the stairs, watching fiddle with his hat. " Rick, weren't ya s'posed to go off with Dean and my brother for Sophia?" She asked. " Daryl went ahead on his own, the three of us will look tomorrow. We will head back south than we will do west." Rick said still looking down at the grass."Rick, somethan on your mind?" She asked, nudging his shoulder with hers. It took Rick a few minutes to gather his thoughts to explain to Marnie what he was thinking. The small breeze that past was louder than their silence. " Hershel asked that we leave once Carl is healed and Sophia is found." Rick sighed. Marnie felt her heart fall down into her stomach, she froze. " What? Why?" Marnie asked angrily, Rick shrugged. He looked up towards Marnie, fear just surrounded her complexion. " Rick, we would have no where else to go. This is the safest I've felt so far." Marnie stated, her voice trembling. " I know Marn, I know. I'm workin on it to beg Hershel if I have to. I will make sure my group is safe even if it kills me." Rick said sternly. Marnie reached over to grip her leader's hand, leaning to kiss his scruffy cheek. She leaned her head on his shoulder, wiping a tear that escaped her eyes. " Keep this group safe Rick, but do it without getting killed... please." She pleaded with a small smile. " I promise ya I will Marn, I swear on it." He whispered turning his head slightly to kiss her dark hair.

Hershel was standing over near his farm, feeding his chickens. " Well, let me go try and talk with him." Rick said patting Marnie's knee before he stood. " Ya want me to come?" She asked. " Nah, ya stay here. I'll be back." He looked down at her with a small smile before he walked away from the girl. She watched as Rick made his way over towards Hershel, her heart was racing. " Please Hershel, be the good man of faith that ya are." She quietly prayed to herself. A sudden hand gripped her shoulder making her jolt up, she gasped seeing Dale besides her. " Christ Dale! Ya scared the shit outta me." She said holding her chest. " Sorry sweetheart, didn't mean to scare ya. I just wanted to ask ya if Rick's ok?" Dale must've watched Marnie and him on the stairs, talking. " Hershel wants us gone once Carl's healed and Sophia is found." Marnie sighed. " What? Why?" Dale asked, Marnie shrugged. " This is the safest we've been." Dale argued. " I know, I said that to Rick. He's over there trying his best to convince Hershel otherwise." Marnie sighed. " I think he will, he's a good man and I'm sure he wouldn't want that blood on his hands if he were to rid us." Dale said, Marnie nodded glancing over at Hershel and Rick who seemed to be having a decent conversation. " So change of subject... Mr. Dixon returned." Dale said, smirking at the girl. " Where is he? Did he find her?" Marnie asked. " Nah, found nothin'. He's over in the RV talking with Carol if ya wanna go see them." Dale said, Marnie nodded. " I'll be right back, just keep an eye out on those two." Marnie said patting Dale's shoulder before heading towards the RV.

" I believed this one bloomed for ya lil girl." Was all Marnie heard, taking the first step into the RV. Daryl turned to see Marnie stepping inside, a small smile was on Carol's face. He nodded at Carol as he walked over towards Marnie also giving her a small nod before he walked out of the RV completely. " How you doin' sweetheart?" Marnie asked taking a seat at the edge of the bed Carol was sitting on. " Scared, sick to my stomach wonderin if my daughter is a'right... or dead." Carol's lips were trembling. Marnie gripped the mother's hand, kissing her fingers. " Don't think like that Carol. Sophia's a'right and she's probably lookin for her momma. We will find her, I promise ya that. If everyone else gives up I won't, I'll search for her even if it kills me." Marnie said confidently making Carol smile again. " Don't get yourself killed over this Marn, she's not your responsibility. Thank ya though for your kind words, you and Daryl have been nothin but helpful and supportive." Carol said making Marnie smile softly. Marnie wrapped her arms around Carol tightly, kissing her cheek. " Get some rest, I'll come check on ya later." Marnie whispered standing up to walk away when something caught her eye. " Carol, what is that?" Marnie asked noticing a beer bottle resting on the counter with a beautiful white flower in it. " A Cherokee rose, Daryl picked it for me." Her face seemed to lighten up at the thought. Marnie couldn't help but grin just at the thought of Daryl having a soft side under that tough exterior, she knew he had a heart. " Such a beauty." Marnie sighed leaning over to smell it. " Isn't it, it was very sweet." Carol smiled softly laying back on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

Marnie was outside the tents with Carol, hanging up some wet clothing for the campers. " Mornin'." The two smiled at Lori who was exiting her tent, she still seemed distracted about something. " So Carol suggested we make Hershel and his family some dinner. Maybe convince him that we can help around the house and stay longer." Marnie shrugged. " It will also distract my mind." Carol chimed in softly. " Ok, that sounds great." Lori nodded with a small smile, grabbing a handful of clothes to hang up. She to also wanted to distract her mind from something.

After Carol and Marnie whipped up something for the group to eat, they all met up by Rick's truck. Rick laid out a map again as to where they would start searching again. " Where's Daryl?" Marnie noticed that the redneck wasn't in the group or at breakfast this morning. " Went out on his own again. Rick, Bobby and I are goin' head west since Daryl took south today." Shane answered placing his gun back in his pocket. " Please be careful." Marnie said towards the three, especially Bobby. She barely knew this Bobby but for an older guy, he was a strong one and tough. " We will now Marn, Sam told me ya wrist is swelling worse. I want ya to go inside and have Hershel look at it." Shane ordered, Marnie rolled her eyes. " Shane, it's gone down. Yesterday I had Glenn get me pain killers, it's fine." She argued, Shane glared at her like a father. " Fine... I'll go." She rolled her eyes, she felt like a teenager again.

Rick, Shane, and Bobby were getting ready for their search by packing up guns, knives and other weapons that the Winchester brothers had in their impala. Marnie walked over towards the Green house and up the stairs. " Hershel?" Marnie called out. " Here!" Hershel answered from the room where Carl was resting. " Hey Hershel, could ya take a look at my wrist? I sprained it a while back and the swelling seems to be gettin worse. Glenn got me pain killers yesterday but I don't know if I should do anythin else?" She asked. Hershel stood to take her wrist in his hand, he touched her bones firmly and she cringed. " Well my dear, ya most likely sprained it. Now I would give ya ice if I had any but the best I could say is take two pain killers in the mornin and two at night. Do ya have a brace?" He asked, she nodded. " Keep that brace on at all times and don't strain ya wrist." Hershel ordered, she nodded. " Thank ya Hershel." She smiled. " Ya welcome, if ya have any more pain... I will see what I could do for ya." He smiled softly, she nodded looking at Carl. " How's he doin'?" She asked. " He's doin' good, sleepin for now but he should be good within a few days." Hershel answered as the two walked out of the bedroom.

" Hershel, I heard ya wanted us off the farm once Carl's healed and Sophia is found..." Marnie started, Hershel sighed. " I've a'ready spoken to Rick 'bout this." Hershel was cut off by Marnie. " Hershel, please I beg ya. I know we are still strangers to ya but we can help out around here. All of us women can help cook, clean and help with the cookin, cleanin and takin care of the farm. We are all really hard working people. Please Hershel, I beg ya." Marnie pleaded, Hershel looked down at her with his hands in his pockets. " I told Rick ya people could stay if ya obey all my rules." Hershel said, she nodded. Her heart pressure seemed to calm down and a small smile appeared on her face. " Thank ya Hershel." She couldn't help but wrap her arms around the man, he seemed a bit taken back by that action. " Ya very welcome miss Marnie." He smiled down at her.

Dean was sitting near the camp site, holding a book in his hands only it looked more like a journal. " What's that ya got there?" Marnie asked taking a seat next to him in one of the lawn chairs. Dean looked up at her, shutting the book. " Nothin', just my dad's journal." Dean shrugged. " Isn't Bobby ya daddy?" She asked, Dean shook his head. " Nah, he was my father's friend. My father died... in a.. crash." Dean said, he wasn't going to tell Marnie the complete truth of what really happened. " Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Marnie said. " S'ok, happened a while ago." Dean looked up at her smiling softly. " So since ya guys were in a huntin business, probably ya guys and Daryl could track down Sophia better than any of us right?" She asked, Dean chuckled lightly. " Oh sweetheart, we didn't hunt down humans or anythin." Dean said. " Animals?" Marnie asked, Dean sighed. " It's not important... look the guys are back." Dean said shooting out of his chair, Marnie eyed him in confusion. " Anythin'?" Marnie asked. " Nah, not a damn thing again." Bobby answered. " Christ, where could this lil girl have gone?" Marnie sighed, shaking her head.

"WALKER! WALKER!" Andrea called out from the roof of the RV. " Binoculars." Rick called over towards Sam who rushed over to hand them to him. Rick saw from them, something walking up towards the camp slowly. " Yup, that's a walker a'right... boys." Rick said handing Marnie the binoculars. Dean, Bobby, Rick, and Shane headed out towards the large piece of field where the walker was. " I think I could get it." Andrea said getting on her stomach, looking through the eye piece of the rifle. " No, Hershel said no guns. He will definitely kick us off." Sam said making Andrea roll her eyes. The gun was cocked and the trigger was pulled sending a bullet, they saw the thing hit the ground. " NO! NO!" Rick shouted, waving his arms frantically. " What the hell?" Marnie asked before bolting over towards the men with Sam and Glenn following. Shane and Rick were carrying a limp body, the arms wrapped around their necks. " Oh My!" Marnie gasped seeing it was Daryl who was all bloodied and dirty. " Is he ok?! is he ok?!" Andrea caught up to them, asking frantically. " Someone get Hershel!" Rick demanded.

Hershel came running outside with his family behind him, sighing. " What happened?" Hershel asked holding the screen door open for Rick and Shane. No one answered because no one wanted to put Andrea on the spot, but they followed where Hershel told them to put Daryl down for examination. Marnie's heart was racing, she was hoping he was ok. " Gah! Fuck!" Daryl growled as Rick and Shane placed him on the vacant bed. " He'll live, bullet just grazed his head... what's this? he also has a puncture wound on his side." Hershel said noticing the blood on his ribs. " Will he be ok?" Andrea asked, feeling really guilty for not listening. " Yes." Hershel answered making Marnie and Andrea feel at ease.

Lori and Carol had started up the dinner for the group once Andrea and Marnie entered the kitchen. " Daryl ok?" Carol asked hearing of the accident earlier. " Yeah, the bullet just grazed his head and his puncture wound will heal. One of his arrows stabbed him, he fell off of one of Hershel's horses." Marnie explained. " Oh thank God he's a'right, I'll make him up a plate later." Carol said with a soft smile. " He is a warrior that one." Lori smiled shaking her head. " That he is." Marnie said smiling as well.

After Daryl had shoveled down the dinner that Carol gave him, he decided to lay down and rest. He slowly turned onto his safer side, his scarred up, tattooed back facing the opened doorway. His head and side were both bandaged and stitched up and he felt pain through out his whole body. His eyelids were getting heavy as he hugged the clean pillow. " Knock.. knock." He heard behind him, making his body jolt and wake up. He recognized the voice at the doorway without even having to turn his head. It was the pretty young girl that he hated to death in the beginning but couldn't help but get nervous when she was around. He never felt like this with a woman before, sure when he was a boy he would have crushes on girls who he didn't have a chance with but with her it was the same feeling. He knew he had no chance in hell with her, she was way to out of his league. Daryl turned slowly to face her standing in a flannel shirt, jeans shorts and her combat boots. Her dark hair laid in waves below her shoulders, she was smiling softly at him. " What'cha doin' here?" He asked, putting on the tough guy act he was so good at. " Came to check on ya." She said walking towards his bed, he felt his heart pumping hard. " A'right, I guess." He shrugged trying his best not to look her in those pretty blues.

Marnie took a seat next to him, her eyes scanning the bandaged areas also trying to avoid his crystal eyes. " Ya know I wanted to tell ya, I saw the flower ya gave Carol. What a beautiful flower that was Daryl, ya made her so happy as well as me. That was really sweet of ya." Marnie smiled softly down at him, he couldn't help but blush. " Yeah, she needed some cheerin up, couldn't have her mopin' 'round the whole damn time." He shrugged, putting on the tough guy act again. " Well, ya sure as hell impressed me. I knew there was a soft spot under that tough exterior ya got there, Mr. Dixon." She winked at him, again he blushed but in the dim lighted room you couldn't tell. Marnie was hesitant but she leaned over to kiss his dirty, scruffy cheek. The redneck seemed a bit taken back by that action, first Carol for thanking him earlier and now this pretty thing too. Marnie felt her cheeks warming up as she left the bedroom and into the kitchen area. " Why are ya all red in the face?" Andrea asked, smirking. " Huh?... oh nothin'." Marnie shrugged walking over to help Lori put dishes away. Was it that obvious she was blushing over someone like Daryl Dixon? Why was she blushing over Daryl Dixon? Someone she would rather see dead like his brother. She assumed things changed when he saved her not just once but twice. She grew to like him more after their night hunt in the woods, the two actually got along.

" Marn, wait up!" She heard behind her as she exited the house. She stopped in her tracks to see Sam running up to her from the side of the house. " What's up Sam?" She asked. " Your brother was lookin for ya earlier, he and Rick want to have a shooting practice tomorrow." Sam said. " Oh.. ok.. sound's great. Thanks Sammy, I'll see ya tomorrow." She smiled giving his hand a little squeeze. " Have a good night." He smiled down at her before she left for the tent her and Andrea were sharing. Marnie removed her clothing to put on a tank top and a pair of black,mesh walked over towards her sleeping back and got as comfortable as the ground would let her.

The smell of eggs cooking filled up Marnie's nose the following morning. The smell helped her wake up completely, she was just having an odd dream involving Dean and Daryl. _What the fuck did I drink last night? Christ..._ Marnie reached over into her duffle for a pair of black leggings, a red tank and her boots. " Mornin." She smiled towards her group, taking a seat next to Dean. Carol walked over to her with a plate of hot eggs, smiling. " Thank ya." Marnie smiled up at the mother before she walked away to make more. " Where's my brother?" She asked seeing her brother nor Andrea were at breakfast with them. " Went searchin' for Sophia." Lori answered taking a sip of water. Marnie glanced over at Glenn, he seemed happy for some odd reason. He was grinning like an idiot and Marnie think she knew why. It was obvious Glenn had a thing for the farmer's daughter, Maggie... maybe she had the same thing for him. " Why are ya all smiley?" Marnie asked making him blush. " Oh nothin... nothin." Glenn said looking down, but still smiling. Marnie rolled her eyes, it had to be that reason why he was smiling.

_I think it's time to check up on a certain redneck._ Marnie walked over to place her plate on top of everyone else's dirty ones before she headed towards the house. " Marn, where ya goin'?" Dean asked as he was heading over towards his car. " Just goin' to check on Daryl, why?" Marnie asked. " Oh no reason." Dean just shrugged, she nodded as she continued on towards the screen door. " Mornin' all." She smiled walking over towards the dining area where Hershel, Patricia, Beth, Maggie and Jimmy were all eating. " Mornin." The family smiled towards the sweetheart. " Do ya need somethin dear?" Patricia asked. " Oh, I just came in to see if Daryl was ok." She answered, blushing slightly. " Come along, I was just about to go check on him and Carl." Hershel smiled leading the girl towards the bedroom. " Mornin son." Hershel said making Daryl jolt away again, Marnie giggled lightly. " Ugh.. mornin'." Daryl groaned leaning onto his back, hissing at the pain. " How we feelin' today son?" Hershel asked taking a seat next to the redneck. " A'right... I guess." Daryl shrugged. He looked past the veterinarian to see Marnie standing behind him, smiling softly. " Would ya like somethin to eat son? I'll have one of the girls fix ya somethin." Hershel offered lifting one of the bandages to check it's healing process. " Uh.. sure." Daryl nodded whipping his eyes away from Marnie's glow.

" Maggie, sweetheart? Could ya whip up somethin for Mr. Dixon as well as Carl?" Hershel called out standing up when he didn't get a response back. " Patricia? Beth?... hell Jimmy?" Hershel called out, his voice fading as he left down the hallway. Daryl looked down at the floor, gripping the pillow tightly in his arms, forming a muscle unintentionally. " What'cha doin in here? Ya should be lookin for Sophia, not seein' me." He said. " We are searchin, my brother and Andrea are right now. I wanted to come check on ya first." She smiled taking a seat on his bed, making Daryl's heart race again. " Well ain't that sweet." He spat out in a sarcastic tone, again the tough exterior trying to take over. " Hey listen here buddy, there are people in this group that actually do care about ya, ya know? It wasn't just Merle." She said, making him shrug. " Yeah, thanks sunshine... now go on and all of ya should go search." Daryl said, was sunshine her nickname or something now? There was a knock at the door, it was Maggie. She was holding a dish and glass of water for Daryl. " Your brother just returned with Andrea, they wanna do the shootin lesson." Maggie said towards Marnie. " I'll be back later, I promise." She said pointing her finger at him. " Yeah.. yeah whatever." He shrugged, making her sigh. " He always like that?" Maggie asked. " Nah, believe me underneath that asshole facade is a whole other man." Marnie sighed, shaking her head.

Rick had glass bottles and cans lined up on the fence for the participants of the practice. Marnie, Maggie, Beth, Glenn, Patricia, and Jimmy were all lined up for their lesson. Each participant had three targets for their own practice. Rick, T-Dog, Shane, Dean, Sam, and Bobby were all standing behind them watching their stance. " Now be steady, don't get nervous or tense. When ya see a threat, ya can't be tense. Ya pull that trigger, ya mean it." Rick said walking up the line like a captain on his soldiers. Everyone held up their guns, trying to relax their shoulders and look strong. " C'mon man, none of that gangsta shit, a'right?" T-Dog shook his head at Jimmy who held his gun to the side, everyone chouldn't help but chuckle. " Also, another rule... don't go shootin people's legs." Shane said, Marnie whipped her head towards her brother. " Oh screw ya Shane." She flipped off her brother who was laughing with Rick. " One damn time guys, ya shouldn't have had ya lil sister holdin' daddy's damn pistol." She argued, rolling her eyes. Everyone but Rick, Marnie and Shane didn't understand the funny memory between the three.

Marnie held her pistol out, taking in a deep breath. She held it with a firm grip before she pulled the trigger, hitting the first glass bottle. " Nice job." Shane smiled patting his sister's shoulder. " See? I'm good." She shrugged, he nodded. She pulled the trigger again and the second glass exploded, then the third. " Well.. I guess I stand corrected.. nice job sis." Shane winked stepping back by the rest of the men. " Shane! may I have a word with ya... in private?" Dale called out, Shane nodded walking away. Marnie watched the two talking, something Dale said must've pissed her brother off. She couldn't hear the tone but she could tell by his body language, he had the same sarcastic body language as their father. _What the fuck did my brother do now? _She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

" Ow... ow." Marnie groaned removing the brace from her wrist. She saw the bruise on her wrist was fading but the pain wasn't, she made a note to take another pain killer later. Marnie took a seat in one of the lawn chairs, rubbing her wrist and moving the fingers to relieve the pain. She saw from her side view that Dean was walking her way. " Hey." She said softly. " Hey, you doin' ok?" He asked taking a seat next to her. " No, my wrist is throbbing." She sighed. " Here, let me see." Dean took a hold of her wrist and started to massage it slowly with his rough but miraculous fingers. " Does that feel good?" He asked, she looked deep into those beautiful green eyes of his. She was mesmerized by them. " Ye.. yea.. Jesus were ya a doctor or somethin? Were ya lyin 'bout the huntin business?" She smiled, he chuckled lightly. " Nah, I only played one once." He said, she looked at him curiously. " What?" She asked raising a brow. " Nothin.. nothin... I'm kiddin'." He said looking into her blue eyes.

" Shit!" The two heard Rick, who stomped outside of his tent. " What's wrong?" She asked. " Mornin' after pills, I thank Lori's pregnant." Rick sighed gripping the ripped up package in his hand. " Wait... what?" Marnie asked, shaking her head. " I thank Lori's pregnant, I have to go find her." Rick said storming off to search for his wife. " Shit, I hope Lori didn't do anythin' stupid." Marnie sighed taking a seat back in the lawn chair. " I hope not either, but raisin a baby in this ain't gonna be all fun and games either." Dean said, Marnie glanced at him knowing he was right.


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

Marnie woke up alone in the tent the following morning. She yawned and stretched before changing into her jean shorts, black tank and tossed on her black and grey flannel. Everyone was sitting around the fire, eating in silence. Carol was making eggs again, it seemed to keep her mind focus on other things besides her daughter. " Here sweetie." Carol smiled handing the girl a plate of eggs. " Thanks." Marnie smiled taking a seat next to Dean and Sam. She looked ahead of her, sitting in a lawn chair was Daryl and Carl was there to join his mother and father who seemed tense. It was good to have everyone well and eating together again, she hoped for no more accidents or worse deaths.

Things between Rick and Lori were so thickly tense that everyone sensed it. The two had an argument after finding out Lori was indeed pregnant but she wanted to abort the baby. Marnie couldn't blame her, she wouldn't wanna give birth to a child in this mess of a world. Lori ended up realizing how wrong she was and tossed the morning after pills up. Dale and Shane also had a very tense argument during the shooting practice yesterday. Dale had asked Shane to leave Andrea alone, Marnie had no clue as to why he asked that nor did she really wanna find out. Something must've happened while the two were on their search, Marnie shuttered at the thought as to what've might've happened.

" So uh... guys.. the barn.. the barn is full of walkers." Glenn said nervously towards the group. Everyone's head shot to look at Glenn like he was completely nuts. " What?" Was all Marnie could say, she felt her heart racing. " Jesus Christ, ya gotta be kiddin."Shane huffed placing his dish onto the ground. He stood to stomp towards the bar with the group following him. He went to peek through the boards of the barn and sure enough there were walkers in there, walking aimlessly and groaning. " See anythin'?" Marnie asked sticking close to Lori, Carl and Carol. " Yep, barns full. Probably a dozen in there." Shane huffed pacing back and forth. " What should we do?" Marnie asked. " I say we leave, clearly these people are crazy." Shane suggested sternly. " What about Sophia?" Carol asked, Marnie took a hold of her hand. " Shane, we can't. We need to continue the search." Marnie argued. Shane stood there, shaking his head and chuckling a sarcastic tone. " Carol, I say we accept the fact that she is gone and move on." Shane shrugged making Marnie pissed off. " Nu uh... we are so close to findin her. I found her doll down by the river the other day." Daryl argued with Shane. " Yeah but that's it man. Ya found a doll, ya didn't find any good evidence to prove that she is still around or eve alive. Hell, I'm sorry to say this, but I think we know the obvious by now. She's gone, we've searched high and low for her and found nothan' but a doll." Shane growled. Carol began to sob, Marnie pulled her in close glaring daggers towards her brother. " Shane! Shut it!" Marnie hissed at her brother.

Things were getting tense between Daryl and Shane, both of their fists were clenching as they got chest to chest with each other. Marnie stepped up to get between them, Rick was pulling Shane back and T-Dog was trying to hold Daryl back. " Guys stop!" Marnie cried out, her wrist hurting from holding her lug of a brother back. " Let me talk to Hershel 'bout this, Shane ya just need to calm down and back off." Rick growled at his friend. Shane listened, but shook his head angrily towards his friend and sister. " Man, fuck this." Shane huffed before stomping away back to the camp ground. " He is such a stubborn bastard just like our daddy." Marnie sighed, crossing her arms against her chest. " Don't we know it." Rick sighed, stepping away from the barn. " I know he's your brother and all, but he can be a big asshole." Daryl spat before storming off, bumping his shoulder against hers. Marnie's heart was racing, she was furious. How dare Shane say something like that to Carol? A woman in desperate needs to find her daughter, a woman who barely slept or ate because she was sick to stomach scared for her daughter? " Why would your brother say something like that?" Sam asked walking up towards his friend. " It's because he took after my daddy in being an asshole." She shrugged before storming away herself.

" Wanna explain why ya had to say that? Ya know she's terrified Shane." Marnie growled ripping open Shane's tent to speak with him. Shane turned to face his sister, once he removed his button up shirt. " Marnie, let me ask ya somethan, a'right? We have been searching those woods for days now, haven't found one damn trace of her... do ya honestly thank a lil girl who is defenseless survived this long?" Shane asked. Marnie looked at her brother, biting down on her bottom lip. " I like to believe that she is Shane, I want to have faith for Carol. For God's sake, it's her daughter... don't put false hope into her mind. How would ya feel if that was your daughter out there alone? Ya would be sick to ya stomach like her." Marnie fought. " Well, especially now a days ya gotta be brutally honest with people Marn, that's how thangs work now." Shane shrugged. Marnie glared at her brother, she felt like she was staring at the spitting image of her father. " See.. that's daddy comin outta ya right now. He always had to be way to brutally honest with things, not matter how hard it hurt. Also, forgot to mention this to ya... I was talkin with Dale yesterday... told me that ya threatened him when he told ya to stay away from Andrea, pointed your own weapon at your best friend the first day of searching... Christ Shane, what the hell is happenin' to ya? Momma and daddy didn't raise us to be like this no matter the situation. "Marnie fought against her brother who shook his head. She could tell she was pissing him off, but she was just being brutally honest like he said.

" Hey. Don't, just don't start with me on how we was raised Marn. I actually did somethan' with my life Marn, I work a good job where it doesn't involve me shaking my ass up on a stage and sucking men off for cash. I did what dad wanted us to do, ya had to be the difficult one and go against his plan. Momma and dad would be proud of me, not ya!" Shane shouted at his sister, immediately regretting what he said. Tears welded in her eyes, her lips were trembling. " Marn, I'm so.." He was cut off by her palm coming hard across his face. " Fuck... you." She said through gritted teeth before stomping out of his tent. Dean, Sam and Bobby were over near the impala when they noticed Marnie stomping away. They heard the two yelling at each other, but they didn't hear the exact words that were said. " Marn?!" Dean called out to her, she ignored him. Shane stepped out of his tent with a big red print against his cheek where she hit him, Rick took notice. " What the hell happened?" Rick asked. " Said some thangs to her that I shouldn't have." Shane shook his head. Dean over heard that and wondered what he said to make her cry like that, he watched as she was coming in close with the redneck who was limping. " Dean?" Bobby nudged him waking him out of his day dream. " What?" Dean snapped, both Sam and Bobby were smirking they knew that he had a thing for the girl. " Ya betta move in fast on her son, she seems to be taken by this redneck." Bobby winked fiddling with a gun to put bullets in. Dean sighed, rolling his eyes as he shut the trunk of his car.

" Asshole." She whispered angrily, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She saw ahead of her was Daryl. He was holding onto his side where the stitches were and he was limping. " Daryl! Ya ok?" Marnie asked catching up to him. " Yeah... fine.. find.. don't worry 'bout me." He growled, nodding lightly. He bit on his bottom lip from the stinging pain he felt from his stitched area. Marnie nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes. " Ya ok? Ya look like ya been cryin'." Daryl said straightening his posture. " Mhm... I'm fine, it's just my brother's an asshole. He said some things to me that were really hurtful, but I'm ok." She nodded giving Daryl a small smile. " Now what happened to ya, ya limpin' and holdin' onto ya side." Marnie changed the subject before Daryl could ask more if he even cared. " Tossed a horse saddle in the barn. I was 'bout to make another run for the woods and Carol stopped me. She told me to give up on the search and I'm guessin' that's your brother's words of wisdom gettin to her. Well anyways, I got pissed and tossed a horse saddle and I thank my stitches tore a bit." Daryl cringed at the pain. " Hmm.. let me check." She reached to his flannel, he pulled away slightly. " Oh don't get all shy on me now. I'm just goin' to check and make sure ya didn't rip 'em." She said, he rolled his eyes.

Daryl lifted up his flannel a bit to reveal where the stitches were on his ribs. Marnie knelt down to place her soft fingers near the wound sending goosebumps on his flesh. " Nah, ya stitches are fine. Just be more careful and don't go tossin' anymore saddles." She said pulling his arm away so he flannel could fall back down. " I'll make a mental note on it... thanks." Daryl nodded at her. " Daryl, I think ya should go and apologize to Carol. The poor woman a'ready has enough false hope, try to regain that hope in her again... please." Marnie begged, her blue eyes were pleading. " A'right." He nodded knowing she was right. She was the absolute opposite of her brother, she actually seemed to truly care about the people in this group where it seemed like Shane only was looking out for himself, Lori and Carl. " Thank ya." Marnie nodded, he returned the nod and quickly rushed back towards the barn. She watched as the redneck took the worried mother away from the barn and towards the woods. A small smile appeared on her face, she felt hope again. _Please make her smile again Daryl, please._ A hand was placed on her shoulder suddenly, making her jump and gasp. She turned quickly to see Dean standing behind her with a small smile. " Christ Dean!" She gasped shoving him lightly. " Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. I just saw ya were upset earlier, ya ok?" He asked. " Yup, fine now. My asshole of a brother just said some hurtful things earlier is all, but I'm ok now. Thanks." She said. " What did he say?" Dean seemed really concerned. " Basically that I was a nobody and that he did what our daddy wanted and I didn't. He said at least he didn't have to shake his ass or suck guys off for money." Marnie shrugged feeling the stinging pain in her heart. " Why the fuck would he say that? What ya did in ya past doesn't matter now. You are a somebody now, a strong, independent person to the group." Dean said placing his hands on her shoulders. A small smile appeared on her face, this Dean guy was a real charmer. " Ya sweet for sayin' that, thanks." She said wrapping her arms around her friend.

Marnie looked at Rick coming up towards the two, he didn't look to happy. " Rick, what's wrong?" Marnie asked once he got close enough to the two. " Hershel wants us off his farm." Rick sighed angrily. " Fucking Shane!" Marnie said angrily kicking the dirt. Tears started to well up in her eyes, Dean wrapped his arms around her tightly. " I'll go talk to Hershel, I was able to get through to him before, I can do it again." Marnie said ripping away from Dean. " Marnie! No, just let it be for now." Rick said pulling at her arm. " No Rick! We are dead if we leave this farm, all of us will be dead! This is the safest refugee we've been to, I feel clean and happy here. I'm not leaving!" Marnie said shoving Rick's arm away. Before Marnie was about to storm off towards the house, Shane was storming up towards them. " Rick, I know you're our leader and all.. but I say we either take care of this barn situation or we leave. You're riskin' everyone's lives just sittin here with a barn full o' walkers." Shane explained. " We ain't leavin Shane and we ain't doin nothin to that barn. This ain't our property, this is Hershel's. Now the man a'ready wants us to leave and if we do anythin stupid, he will definitely kicks us off. I wanna talk to him, I got through to him last time... maybe I can do so again." Marnie fought her brother. " Marn, we are livin next to the threat! We are in danger, this place ain't safe... we thought it was but it ain't. Now we have to do somethin 'bout those thangs in there or I will." Shane said, Dean, Marnie and Rick glared at him. " We can't leave Shane." Rick said sternly. " Tell me why Rick? What's so safe 'bout this place?" Shane argued. " Lori's pregnant Shane! We can't leave, I need Hershel for her." Rick shouted, the look on Shane's face went completely numb.

" RICK?! CAN YA COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?!" Hershel called out, standing near the porch stairs with Jimmy right next to him. " Go, convince him Rick... really convince him." Marnie begged softly. The look on Shane's face was still stone cold numb, she knew her and him needed a one on one. " Um... Dean, would ya mind givin my brother and I a minute alone? I need to speak with him." Marnie turned to face her friend, he nodded removing his arm from her shoulder. He eyed down Shane as he walked passed him, he didn't feel threatened by the Winchester. Marnie faced her brother with her arms crossed against her chest. " Now look, I'm still fucking pissed at ya for what'cha said earlier to me but I'm gonna let that slide for now. I could tell somethin's been botherin ya since Rick, Sam and I came to the camp that day. You and Lori eye each other like ya wanna rip each other's throats out, ya had a gash on ya neck back at the CDC and I sure as hell ya didn't do that to ya self. Ya pointed ya gun at Rick, contemplatin on killin him and ya and Rick haven't seen eye to eye lately either. Now, talk to me Shane, tell me what's goin on in that head of yours." Marnie said, Shane sighed looking into his sister's eyes. He shook his head turning to walk away when Marnie gripped at his shirt. " Shane! Stop this! Stop pushin me away further than ya a'ready are. Talk to me damn it, I'm your sister. Ya have a lot of anger towards Rick and Lori and I wanna know why? He's doin the best he can leading us through this mess and ya ain't givin him the credit he deserves." Marnie fought.

Shane looked down at the ground then back at his sister. This moment right here reminded him so much of how is mama was growing up, she always wanted to take care of others before herself and if something was wrong, she knew just like Marnie. She was also strong, independent just like their momma but also very demanding. " Fine." Shane sighed. Shane went on to explain about what had happened while Rick and her were in the hospital. He said he had no idea Rick was still alive and he had no idea she was in the hospital. He explained about the love affair him and Lori had and how he always loved Lori. He also blurted how he thinks that baby is his and not Ricks, Marnie was baffled. " Christ Shane." Marnie shook her head, looking down at the ground. " I know Marn. Please believe me, I had no clue Rick was even alive. The army was in there shootin people left and right, the electricity went out and I put my head to his chest and didn't hear a beat. Lori doesn't believe me at all, she thinks I lied to get in her pants... but I wouldn't do that Marn. Rick was my best friend, but honestly Marn he ain't a strong leader... or a good father. I was a better father to that boy than Rick ever was, I would be a better father to that baby as well." Shane explained holding onto Marnie's shoulders. " Enough Shane... enough. I don't wanna hear anymore of this. Shane you're a good leader but so is Rick, that's why ya two butt heads with each other... but don't ya dare say that Rick is a horrible father. We searched all over for Lori and Carl when we left that hospital. He loves that boy more than anythin, he loves Lori more than anythin. You may think ya would be a better father but god damn are ya a shitty friend and brother." Marnie spat walking away from her brother. She knew Shane was probably upset by her words, but she was just being brutally honest.


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

It was probably around the evening time now, the group was just waiting for Rick's orders for a search party. Marnie was sitting on the front steps of the house, humming to herself as she braided Beth's beautiful blonde locks. Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Sam and Patricia were also on the porch enjoying the sun and waiting for orders. " Where did Daryl and Carol go? They've been gone for hours." Glenn said holding an acoustic guitar on his lap. Maggie's head was resting on Glenn's shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his waist, she was smiling. Marnie glanced up to see Daryl and Carol walking towards the house, she was smiling again. " Hey, where's Rick?" Andrea asked walking up towards the group with T-Dog, Bobby and Dean. " He left with Hershel quite some time ago." Marnie answered, shrugging. " Seriously? We were s'posed to leave on a search an hour ago." Andrea sighed, shaking her head.

Marnie's heart began to race suddenly, she saw her brother storming up towards the house with the gun duffle. The look on his face meant he was up to no good and this almost caused panic in Marnie. " What's all this?" Daryl asked, crossing his arms against his chest. " You with me on this man?" Shane asked looking at the redneck. Daryl nodded as Shane handed him one of the guns, Daryl cocked it. " A'right folks... time to grow up. Ya got yours?" He asked towards his sister, she nodded slowly. " Shane, what the fuck are ya doin'?" Marnie asked angrily, he ignored his sister's question. " Now look it was one thang when we was sittin' here pickin' daisies. Now, we all thought this place was s'posed to be safe, now we know it ain't." Shane growled. Marnie stepped up slapping his hand from giving Glenn a gun. " Shane! Stop this!" Marnie hissed stepping in front of Glenn. " What is this?" Lori asked storming out from the screen door, glaring hard at Shane. " Rick said no guns. This is not your call, Shane." Lori stepped in front of her son, gritting her teeth at Shane. " Shane, Hershel will kick us off if we do anythin' stupid." Sam argued, Shane glared up at the youngest Winchester.

" Oh shit!" T-Dog exclaimed, everyone met his gaze. " What... the...?" Marnie gasped. Hershel, Jimmy and Rick were coming out from the near by woods near the barn with walkers on leashes. " Christ... what the fuck?!" Shane growled dropping the duffle to the ground. He bolted towards the three with the group following close behind. " MAN WHAT THE HELL YA DOIN?!" Shane screamed. Marnie was doing her best to keep up with her brother's strong speed, Daryl and Dean were close behind Shane. " SHANE!" Marnie hollered, almost tripping flat on her face to keep up to him. " Shane back off!" Rick barked at his friend holding the female walker back. " ARE YA FUCKIN' KIDDIN' ME?! YA SEE THIS?! YA SEE WHAT THEY'RE HOLDIN' ON TO?!" Shane's veins in his neck were throbbing, he was pacing back and forth angrily. " Marnie just stay back from him, I'm scared he could hurt ya." Dean turned to face her, holding his hands out to prevent her from getting close to him. Marnie ignored him, pushing her way towards her brother. Dean gripped her around the waist and held her back, she was getting vicious. " Let me go! SHANE! KNOCK IT OFF!" Marnie shouted, her veins in her neck were also throbbing. She was preventing herself from getting upset which could lead into a panic attack. " I SEE WHO I'M HOLDIN' ONTO!" Hershel back back at the arrogant man in front of him. " Dean... please.. please.. I need to stop him." Marnie begged trying to rip herself out of his strong grip around her waist. " NAH MAN YA DON'T!" Shane fought with the old man, the group stayed far from Jimmy, Hershel and Rick all terrified of the walkers. " Marnie.. please.. please.. just calm down... we will take care of this." Dean whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down.

Marnie finally managed to wiggle out from his grip and bolted towards her brother. With all her might, she shoved her brother hard which didn't do to much since he was built like the hulk. " STOP THIS YA FUCKIN' MORON!" She hissed. Her wrist was throbbing again but she had chose to ignore the pain, she was just about to punch him. " Marnie! Shut the fuck up and get away from me!" Shane growled shoving his sister hard to the dirt. " Fuck!" She hissed holding onto her wrist, she glared up at her brother. Daryl ran over towards her, helping her back onto her feet. " Thanks." She said, glaring over at her brother. Daryl pulled her away and held onto her close, she was tense and he felt it. " Just stay close to me, I won't let him hurt ya." Daryl whispered, he was scared the next move he would pull is shoot her out of blind rage. " No! I need to stop this." Marnie whispered back, her fists clenching. " THESE THANGS, THEY AIN'T SICK HERSHEL! THEY AIN'T PEOPLE! THEY'RE DEAD THANGS! ALL THEY DO IS KILL! THEY KILLED AMY! THEY KILLED OTIS! THEY GON' KILL ALL OF US!" Shane shouted trying to put some sense into this family and everyone else who defended Hershel.

" Hey Hershel, let me ask ya somethin'. Can a breathin', livin' person... do they walk away from this?" Shane pulled out his gun and shot one of the walkers in the stomach. The walker fell back a bit but regained it's posture, and growled. " STOP IT SHANE!" Marnie barked, trying to wiggle out of Daryl's grip which was stronger than Dean. Shane then shot the same walker in the same area again. " Can someone who is alive, just take that?! Why's she still comin'?!" Shane asked trying to make his point valid. " SHANE ENOUGH!" Rick shouted. " Man you right, that's enough!" Shane stepped up the walker and shot it in the head. Hershel looked defeated as the walker fell to the ground. " ENOUGH RISKIN' OUR LIVES FOR A LIL GIRL WHO IS GONE! ENOUGH RISKIN' IT BY LIVIN' NEXT TO A BARN FULL OF THESE THANGS! ENOUGH!" Shane shouted. " NOW IF YA WANNA LIVE OR IF YA WANNA SURVIVE YA GOTTA FIGHT FOR IT! I'M TALKIN 'BOUT FIGHT! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" Shane shouted putting his gun back in the back of his jeans. He ran over towards the barn, grabbing an axe to break the lock on it. " HERSHEL! TAKE THIS! HERSHEL! PLEASE!" Rick begged. Hershel was on his knees, completely distraught. Maggie was standing behind him with tears in her eyes as well as Beth.

" SHANE!" Marnie shrieked as her brother continuously slammed down the lock until it broke. He tossed the doors open, pulling his gun back out. " C'MON!" He taunted towards the dead things inside. " Go over by Lori and Carol, now!" Daryl ordered, releasing her. Marnie didn't argue, she ran over towards the two frightened women, holding onto them. Daryl, Dean, Bobby, Sam, and T-Dog joined in the shooting against the walkers one by one. Glenn stood holding onto Maggie who was sobbing onto his shoulder. Shane turned to shoot the walkers Jimmy and Rick were holding onto, so that Rick could join in on the shoot. All the adrenaline and anger Marnie was feeling made her breathing get shorter. "Shit." Marnie gasped, holding onto her chest. "Marn, ya ok?" Lori asked seeing her holding onto her knees and dry heaving. " Panic.. panic.. attack." Marnie gasped falling backwards. " Marnie!" Lori cried out rushing towards her side. Marnie's visions were blurry and her breathing was even shorter. " Shit.. Shit.. I don't know what to do." Lori said frantically. Everyone was to busy dealing with the walkers, it had to be almost over. How many walkers could be in there? From her blurry vision, she saw Lori, Carl and Carol by her side. "Patricia!" Lori called out seeing it had quiet down for a moment. " What happened?!" Rick asked turning to see Marnie on the dirt. " Panic attack." Carol answered. " Shit! Dean, can ya take her into the house please?" Rick nodded towards the oldest Winchester. Dean nodded putting his gun into his holster and ran towards Marnie. He lifted her up into his arms and followed Patricia into the house and laid her down in the bed Daryl was laying in. " No... no.. I need to stop my brother." Marnie argued faintly. " Nah, ya stay here... Patricia's gonna help ya." Dean whispered feeling that she was burning up. Before Marnie could say anything else, she passed out.

Marnie woke up, gasping for air. " Shit... what the fuck?" She shot up seeing she was laying in the bed Daryl was in not to long ago. Marnie looked to her side to see Rick sitting in the chair, looking at her. " Rick... what the fuck happened?" She asked pushing her hair back. " Marn, ya had a panic attack. Do ya remember anythan'?" Rick asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he held onto her hand. " I remember my dumbass brother shootin' the walkers in the barn and that's it." She shrugged. Rick nodded, he looked upset about something. " What happened after I passed out?" She asked, nervous for the answer. " Marn, we found Sophia." Rick bit on his bottom lip. " Wait... what?! How?!" Marnie exclaimed. " She was a walker, she was in the barn." Rick sighed. Marnie couldn't help but feel pain in her heart, tears started to well up in her eyes. " Whhaaa...?! Wheres Carol?! I need to see Carol." Marnie ripped the blanket off of her and was about to bolt out the door when Rick held her back. " Marn, ya need rest. It's done, Andrea, T-Dog, Glenn and Sam are burying the bodies now." Rick said. " Where's my brother?" She asked angrily. " By the campsite, him and Hershel got into a huge fight again after the shooting. Hershel wants us off his farm again." Rick sighed. " Fucking Shane! God, I hate to call him my brother." Marnie said angrily. " I know Marn, just get some rest. I'll come and check on ya later." Rick stood up to kiss her head before he left her alone in her room. Tears fell down her cheeks, she was absolutely furious with her brother. " Fuckin' asshole!" Marnie said slamming her fists on the bed angrily.

" Honey, ya need to relax or another attack will happen." Patricia said walking inside the bedroom with two more pills for her. " Patricia, can I speak to Hershel? I want to apologize for my brothers actions." Marnie begged. "He doesn't want to see anyone right now sweetheart, he's resting." Patricia said. Marnie nodded, she started to cry again. " Patricia, I am so sorry that my brother did this. I am so so sorry." Marnie apologized, Patricia bit on her bottom lip nodding. " S'ok sweetheart, it ain't ya fault ya brother did that." Patricia said taking Marnie's hand, patting it softly. " Where are Maggie and Beth? I need to apologize to them." Marnie said. " I think they are also resting which ya should be doin'. I'll come and check on ya later." Patricia said stepping out of the room. Marnie went to lay down, her back facing the doorway. Tears just continuously slipped down her cheeks, she was so disappointed in her brother at that moment. How dare he do something that horrible to a family who welcomed them? They were so close to staying forever if possible until her stupid brother pulled this shit.

A knock was heard at the doorway, she turned slowly to see her brother. " Pff." Marnie snorted turning her back towards him again, she heard a sigh from his lips. " Marn, I know ya mad at me and everythan', but I wanna talk to ya." Shane said shutting the door behind him. Marnie whipped her body around to stare at him, her lips were trembling. " I don't know if I even wanna look at ya right now Shane!" Marnie hissed. Shane took a seat on the chair next to the bed, plead filled his eyes. Marnie's heart was racing but she was going to allow him to explain his actions. " Fine... one minute then get out!" Marnie said crossing her arms against her chest. " Marn, look me in the eye. Did ya really believe we were safe livin' next to a barn full o' walkers?" Shane started, Marnie sighed. " Shane, they were locked away... they weren't gonna get out any time soon." Marnie argued. " Ok... well did ya hear that Sophia was in there? Hershel claims he had no idea that lil girl was in there. We were out there for what... days? weeks? Searchin' for her and that son o' a bitch had her locked in there the whole time." Shane said. " Shane, Hershel is a man of faith. He is a good man. Why would he do somethin' so evil by watchin' us comb the woods for days and keep Sophia a secret? Shane, this place is the safest we've been since that one night at the CDC. The poor man probably thought those things could be cured, we all thought that could happen." Marnie said shaking her head. " Yeah, well that's all I had to say. I hope ya could forgive me." Shane said reaching for his sister's hand. Marnie ripped her hand away and shook her head. " I don't know if I can this time, get out!" Marnie said through trembling lips.

Marnie was laying back down, crying again. A knock was at her door, she turned to see Lori with a panic look on her face. " Marn, have ya seen Hershel?" Lori asked. " No, I thought he was restin'... why?" Marnie asked ripping the blankets off of her. " Beth fainted and we can't find him." Lori said running out of the room with Marnie following her. "Maggie, any idea where he could've gone?" Marnie asked. " Hmm... the only thang I could think of is the town bar. We found an empty flask laying on his bed. He gave up drinkin' a long time ago but that's the only other place I could think of." Maggie shrugged. "I'll take a run into town." Rick volunteered stepping out of the living room. " I'll go with ya." Marnie offered as well as Glenn. " Marn, ya sure? Ya just had a panic attack?" Rick asked, raising a brow. " Yes Rick, I'll be fine. I feel better." Marnie nodded running back into the room she was in to grab her gun, and knife.

" Marn! Are ya ok?" Dean asked once she stepped outside. Pain overtook her body as she looked down at the barn where she saw fresh new graves. " Yeah, I'm fine." Marnie said stepping over towards the red truck. " Wait.. where ya goin'?" Dean asked. " Glenn, Rick and I are headin' into town to search for Hershel. He's missin'." Marnie answered. " Ya want me to come along?" Dean asked, Marnie shook his head. " Nah, ya should stay here and keep an eye out on the rest of the campers and your family. I appreciate that ya like to protect me, but this I need to do... I owe it to Hershel's family after Shane's actions."Marnie sighed, Dean nodded. " A'right... just be careful ok?" Dean leaned forward to plant his lips on hers. Marnie nodded stepping inside the truck, squeezed between Rick and Glenn. " Now before I drive away, ya sure?" Rick asked starting the ignition. " Yes Rick, I'm fine. I owe this to Hershel's family." Marnie nodded. " Ya don't owe anythan' Marn. It was ya brother's stupid actions, not yours." Rick said. " He's still my blood, it's my fault too. I'm doin' this for them." Marnie said sternly. " Maggie ain't made at ya Marn." Glenn said, Marnie turned to face her friend. " I know, but it's just my own guilt." Marnie shrugged.


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

It was getting dark by the time the three made it to the vacant town. " I'm guessin' this the bar Maggie was talkin' 'bout?" Marnie whispered. Rick shrugged stepping out of the vehicle. " Marn, stay close to me. Shane will kill me if I let anythan' happen to ya." Rick ordered, she obeyed gripping her gun in her hands. Rick cautiously stepped ahead inside the bar with Marnie right behind him and Glenn covering her back. " He... Hershel?" Rick called out noticing him over near the bar. Hershel didn't respond as he brought the beer glass to his lips. " Beth collapsed Hershel, she needs ya." Rick said steadily as he stepped up closer to the farmer. " She needs ya Hershel, we all need ya." Marnie said leaning on the bar. The man who was once a veterinarian was gone, the new distraught man took over. " She just needs to mourn her mother. She denied it when I put our family in there... it was my fault." Hershel's voice was cracking as he poured himself another drink. "Hershel, please lets go back to the farm. Your daughters need ya." Glenn begged. " I promised Maggie I would return ya and damn ya if I don't." Rick said sternly shaking his hed. " Like ya promised that lil girl?" Hershel snapped towards the sheriff.

Just before Rick and Hershel were about to get into a tiff, the front door opened. Rick, Glenn and Marnie turned to raise their weapons. Two men walked inside the bar with their hands up. " Woah.. woah... no need to get hostel. I'm Dave, this here is Tony." The one man introduced himself and his chubby friend. With Rick's lead, the group started to lower their guns. Dave walked over behind the bar to pour himself a drink, offering Rick and his group. " No thanks." They all declined the stranger's offer. " So where ya folks comin' from?" Dave asked. " Headin' towards Fort Benning." Rick answered, Dave frowned. "Met a man from Benning, said the place was overrun." Dave explained. These men made Marnie very uncomfortable, especially the fat one. He walked over slowly behind Glenn and Marnie, eyeing her like a piece of meat. He was holding against his chest, his shot gun and leaned against the back wall. Marnie turned her head slightly to glance at him, he gave her a wink. She walked up closely to Rick and gripped onto his arm, giving him a squeeze. " So where ya'll stayin' now?" Dave asked bringing the whiskey bottle to his lips. " Part of a larger group, just scoutin' out places is all." Marnie spoke up for Rick this time. " Guys on a farm or somethin'?" Tony asked, Rick nodded slightly. " Got room for a few more?" Dave asked, Rick and Hershel both shook their heads. " Sorry, we are crowded enough." Rick shrugged.

The group heard a gun being cocked, they turned their heads to see Tony pointing his gun towards Rick. " I'll shoot ya where ya stand, take the girl and take yo' damn farm!" The fat fuck threatened, Marnie gripped Rick's arm tighter. " Not if I shoot your fat ass first!" Marnie hissed cocking her gun at him. " Is that a challenge lil lady?" Tony smirked. " Woah.. woah... Tone, put the gun down man. Let's all just calm down here, a'right?" Dave said, Marnie and Tony both lowered their weapons and glared at each other. " What do ya s'pose we do?" Dave asked. " I hear Nebraska's nice." Rick shrugged. Dave's lips went tight as his hand slid down the bar, he was searching for something most likely a gun. " RICK!" Marnie called out, taking a shot at Dave's head. Blood spewed all over the wall and mirror behind him, Marnie's mouth gaped. "You son o' a bitch!" Tony pointed his gun towards Marnie, but Rick quickly turned to put a bullet between the fat fuck's eyes. " Oh My God.. Oh My God.. I shot.. I shot a man... cold blooded... Oh My God!" Marnie began to shake, tears welled up in her eyes. Her breathing was getting shorter, another panic attack was sure to come. " Shh.. Marn... shh.. ya did what ya had to do and I thank ya." Rick whispered wrapping his arms tightly around the girl.

" Rick... listen!" Glenn hissed. Marnie silenced her sobs just as they heard a car pull up and voices outside the bar. The four of them rushed towards the front door to block it with their body weight. " Man.. what the hell?" A man outside kept trying to shove the door open but Rick's back held it tightly shut with Marnie's help. " Dave?! Tony?! It's Marcus... ya in there?!" The one man shouted, making the group tense. " If anyone's in there.. please we just lookin' for our friends." The other man called out. Rick gulped down, sighing his fear. " They drew on us!" Rick answered. " What the hell happened?" The man asked with worry and anger in his tone. Rick didn't answer right away which made Marnie even more scared, she covered her mouth to hide her heavy breathing. " Your men drew on us, was 'bout to shoot us!" Rick answered again. It was silent before gun shots were heard, the men outside were opening fire onto the bar. " The three of ya go! I got this covered." Rick ordered loading up his python. " No! I'm not leaving ya behind Rick." Marnie hissed grabbing onto his arm. Rick leaned forward to hug Marnie and give her a kiss which was completely unexpected. " Go! Go with Glenn, I'll be right behind ya." Rick said with his hand placed on her cheek, his thumb grazing her chin.

Hershel, Glenn and Marnie bolted for the back exit carefully. " Woah!" Glenn jumped back, a bullet just passing him. " Get down!" Hershel demanded pointing his gun at the man who almost shot Glenn. The bullet got the man right between his eyes and he fell down dead next to his friend that Marnie shot at. " Shit." Marnie gasped seeing that walkers were on their way, the gun shots were attracting them towards the vacant town. " C'mon! Head for the truck!" Hershel called out starting to make a run for it, Glenn was pulling at Marnie's shirt. " Not without Rick!" Marnie fought. Marnie was just about to turn to continue shooting when a sudden burst of pain hit her shoulder. " Marnie!" Glenn and Hershel cried out seeing blood seeping through the fresh bullet wound on her shoulder. Marnie's hand trembled as it went to touch the wound, she began to sob in agony. Marnie quickly whipped around and just started to shoot, hoping to hit something. She saw the man who was the possible shooter, he was standing on a nearby roof. She saw the idiot try to jump into his friend's truck but missed. A loud scream was heard from the fucker which made Marnie smile, she was hoping he was being ripped apart by walkers.

" Marnie! Christ! What happened?!" Rick appeared by her side, worry was painted on his face. " I'm fine.. I'm fine.. it was that lil fucker over there!" Marnie pointed at the boy crying in pain and asking for help. " Rick we have to go!" Hershel said frantically seeing more and more walkers coming. Rick sighed, running across the street with the three following. The shooter had fallen onto a dumpster but his knee was impaled onto the gate there. " Rick! Leave this lil prick to die! He tried to kill me!" Marnie said furiously turning to shoot at some walkers coming their way. " No.. no.. please!" The kid begged. " Fuck!" Rick without hesitation lifted the kids leg up off the gate, he shrieked in complete pain.

It was starting to get light out just as Rick was speeding to get back tot he farm. Marnie was sitting in the back seat with Glenn next to her, she was resting her head on his shoulder. " Hang in there Marn! We are almost there." Rick said eyeing her from the mirror. She was paler than usual, she was loosing a lot of blood from the bullet wound. Glenn was putting as much pressure as he could on the wound with a cloth that was laying in the back of the truck. " No.. no rush.. Rick." She coughed. " Rick, I'm out of cloth back here." Glenn said making Rick step harder on the pedal. Rick slammed onto the brakes as he reached the front yard of the farm. " Patricia! Maggie!" Hershel called out helping Glenn get Marnie out of the truck. The screen door opened and Patricia, Maggie, and Jimmy ran outside. " What happened?" Maggie asked frantically running over to wrap her arms around Glenn. Marnie's vision was getting blurry as well as her hearing. Her arm was slung around Rick's shoulder and Hershel's. " She was shot, I need someone to carry her inside the house." Rick said. He saw from his right, Sam and Dean were running over and to his left Shane and Daryl. " What the hell happened?!" Shane asked frantically. " Shane calm down, she was shot. She's ok. We just need to get her inside. Patricia, I'm gon' need ya to tend to her." Hershel ordered, she nodded. " Is she ok?!" Dean asked. " Dean, take her inside. Shane, Daryl.. I need your help with somethan'." Rick said handing her over carefully to the Winchester.

Jimmy held the screen door open so Dean could carry Marnie inside. " Take her in that room there." Patricia ordered. Dean carefully placed her down on the same bed she was in earlier. Marnie was crying in pain, Dean sighed kissing her head. " Thank ya Dean." Patricia's voice was heard faintly in Marnie's head. She felt Dean's hand against her soft hand, rubbing it softly with his thumb. " FUCK!" Marnie shouted as Patricia started to remove the debris from the wound. " S'ok Marn.. s'ok... I'm here." Dean whispered gripping her hand tightly. " Dean, ya gotta hold her down." Patricia said. Dean sat on the bed next to her, holding her down gently so Patricia could continue. Marnie was crying out in agony and wiggling under his grip. " I'm sorry Marn." He whispered just before she passed out.

Marnie woke up in a daze a few hours later. The sounds of guns, screams and groans made her jolt awake. " Ow." She groaned rolling onto her side, she gasped. Daryl was sitting on the chair, his elbows leaning on his knees. " Daryl? What'cha doin' in here?" She groaned, her vision was still blurry. Daryl stood, he walked over to sit down on the edge of her bed. " Came to check on ya. Returnin' the favor when I was layin' in that bed." He nodded. Marnie slowly sat up against the headboard, holding onto her pillow tight. " Thanks." She smiled softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. Daryl couldn't help but return the smile, he felt all giddy inside. " So can I go shoot the son o' a bitch who shot me?" She asked, holding onto her shoulder. " Nah, ya rest. Rick, Dean, and Shane are takin' care of him right now." Daryl reassured her. He was hesitant, but he reached over to take her hand in his. Marnie looked up at Daryl, looked him in those glacier eyes that gleamed in the pale light of the room. " Well ya should get some rest, I'll come check on ya tomorrow." Daryl smiled softly, starting to slip his hand away from hers. Marnie nodded softly watching him start to move off the bed. Without thinking, Marnie pulled back his hand. " Need anythan'..?" He was cut off by Marnie leaning forward to kiss him softly. When she pulled away, Daryl was shell shock. " I'm sorry." Marnie whispered, turning red. " No.. no.. s'ok... I.. I.. I gotta go." Daryl nodded getting up quick to leave the room. Marnie was still bright red, she was filled with embarrassment. " Fuck!" Marnie whispered angrily.


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

Marnie was laying in bed the following morning, still embarrassed after kissing Daryl. Hershel had ordered her to stay in bed and get some rest, she tried to argue her way out of it but failed. Her back was facing the door when she heard a knock on the door, she turned slightly to see Dale and Sam. " Hey, c'mon in." Marnie smiled weakly pushing herself to sit up against the headboard. Sam went to lean against the wall and Dale sat down on the chair that Daryl was sitting in last night. " How're feelin'?" Sam asked, she looked up at him and shrugged. " I feel helpless. I want to help out especially with that lil shit that shot me." She gripped onto her pillow tightly. " You do enough 'round here, ya need your rest sweetheart." Dale smiled patting her leg. Sam cleared his throat, making Marnie look at him oddly. " Somethin's up... what's goin' on?" Marnie asked eyeing both of them oddly. " Marn, we wanna talk to ya 'bout your brother." Sam said taking a seat on the edge of her bed. " What 'bout my brother?" She asked, her heart beating rapidly. " We fear he's loosin' his mind. He's not the same since Rick's returned. Now, I've spoken to Lori 'bout this since she is the closest person to Shane besides ya and Rick. I have a feelin' that the night, he and Otis left to get the medical supplies, he sacrificed Otis to save himself." Dale explained, Marnie swallowed hard. " I have to agree with that theory, a couple others do to. I also think he may try to kill Rick." Sam said biting down on his lip.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, she had that feeling the two of them were right. " I'm terrified guys, I'm terrified of my own brother. I don't know what else to do." Marnie began to cry, Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her close. " We won't let that brother of yours do anythin' to anyone especially Rick." Sam assured her." Where are they now?" She asked wiping her cheeks. " They went to dump the kid, Randall off somewhere." Dale sighed, Marnie nodded. She stood up on weak legs, Sam took her hand to help her walk out of the room. " Take me outside, I can't stay in here all damn day and night." She ordered, Sam nodded. The three of them slowly walked out of the Green home to see the hyndai pull up towards the house. Shane and Rick came stomping out of the car, both bloodied and bruised up. " What the hell ya doin' outta bed?" Shane growled at his sister. " Why the hell are ya all bruised up?" She asked changing the subject, limping over towards him. " We decided to spare the kid's life and risk ours yet again, walkers came and almost killed us yet again but other than that we are fine, and your shooter's fine too." Shane spat sarcastically stomping off.

Rick was grilling his best friend down, his lips were tight and his stance was tense. " Rick, what happened?" Marnie asked her leader. " Brother and I got into a brawl, near did kill me with a wrench. Walkers came and nearly killed us too." Rick shrugged. " Christ." Marnie shook her head and wrapped her arms around her leader tightly. " I'm so sorry Rick." She whispered kissing his scruffy cheek. Marnie was terrified that Dale and Sam's theory was right, she was scared her brother was going to kill Rick just to be with Lori. She would kill her own brother to protect her leader and group if it came down to that. " Sam, ya mind helpin' me bring this son o' a bitch to the barn?" Rick asked, Sam nodded. Rick flipped the back door open to the car, ripping Randal out. Sam and Rick carried the kid over towards the barn, practically dragging him. Marnie watched with a small smile on her face, she wanted this kid to go through hell for shooting her.

" They didn't dump him?" She heard next to her, it was Dean. " Nah, my brother's pissed." Marnie sighed. " When isn't your brother pissed... no offense." Dean said, Marnie shook her head. " No, I know. He is like our daddy, he is the spittin' image. Well, I hope we do somethin' 'bout this kid before I do." Marnie said making Dean smile softly. " If ya don't, I will." Dean looked down at her, she looked up into those damn beautiful green eyes. " Why do ya wanna kill him?" She rose an eyebrow. " He shot ya, I gotta avenge ya." He smirked, winking at her. " Oh you're such a charmer Dean, thanks for lookin' out for me." She smiled patting his scruffy cheek. Marnie saw that the group was coming together around the campsite, Dean and Marnie walked over together. " I'll go talk to him, see if I can get anythan' outta him." Daryl offered, cracking his knuckles. " A'right... get whateva ya can outta him." Rick nodded towards the redneck. Marnie glanced over at Daryl who quickly looked at her then away. " Daryl!" Marnie called out to him, the group looked towards Marnie. Daryl turned to face the girl, his lips tight and his cheeks red. " Give 'im hell for me, please." Marnie said crossing her arms against her chest. Daryl nodded towards her before stomping away towards the barn to interrogate the bastard.

Marnie took a seat on one of the logs, sharpening her knife and machete. Sam, Bobby and Dean joined in to sharpen and fix up their weapons just in case another threat appeared... that being Randall's group. Marnie's shoulder was still hurting as well as her wrist, she took her painkillers for both pain but it didn't do as much as it was supposed to. "Sweetheart, I think ya should go and get some rest. I could see you're in pain, ya poor thing. I'll have Dean here come and tell ya what Daryl informs us 'bout this kid." Bobby smiled towards the girl. " Thanks for the concern Bobby, but I'll be fine." She smiled towards the older gentleman. " You're a strong kid, I'll give ya that... stubborn too." Bobby chuckled, the three chuckled with him. " I get that often, I get it from my momma." She winked.

Fifteen minutes later, Daryl was stomping back towards the campsite. Marnie shot up from the log to hear any news that he was going to spill to the group. " Well?" Rick asked. " Says theres 'bout thirty men in his group. Heavy artillery and no sympathy towards women or children." Daryl nodded towards their leader. Everyone gasped, now everyone was frightened. Daryl glanced over towards Marnie giving her a small smirk and wink, she smiled knowing he gave him a shot to the face for her. " A'right it's settled than... we eliminate the threat. We kill Randall tonight." Rick stated towards the group who remained silent. " What?" Dale exclaimed. " Dale, the kid's a threat. He has a larger group that could kill all of us, starting with the women and children. I'm not puttin' my group in risk for that kid." Rick shrugged walking away. The group broke away to continue what they were doing before Daryl returned, Marnie grabbed her gun and knife putting them in her pockets of her jean shorts. She glanced over at Daryl who was walking away from the group, he had separated himself entirely after the Sophia incident. He was over near the barn, cleaning off his arrows. Marnie decided it was time to apologize to Daryl for last night, she took a deep breath before walking over towards him.

Daryl was sitting on one of the logs near the camp, cleaning off every arrow with a dirty handkerchief he had. From his side view he noticed someone was walking up towards him. " Hey." Marnie said quietly standing next to him. Daryl didn't look up at her or anything, he just continued to clean the arrows. " May I sit?" She asked, he shrugged. Marnie took a seat next to him on the log watching him clean the arrows, her heart was beating rapidly. " Can I help ya wit' somethan'?" He asked finally glancing at her. " I... uh... I just wanted to apologize for kissin' ya last night." Marnie shrugged, her cheeks were red. " Why ya apologizin'?" He rose a curious brow. " You seemed upset after it happened, I'm sorry I got caught in the moment with ya I s'pose." She shook her head. It was quiet for a moment between them as a cool breeze passed them. " No need to apologize Marn, I appreciated it." He said getting red in the face. " Ya did?" She asked, he nodded. " Yeah, I guess I was just stunned because a woman's never kissed me like that before... it just took me by surprise." Daryl explained. " How could a woman never have kissed ya like that before?" She nudged him with her shoulder. " Don't know, was never a lady's man like my brother I guess." He shrugged. Marnie was hesitant but she rested her head on his shoulder, she glanced down at his knuckles that were all bloodied. " Are they bloodied from punching that kid?" Marnie whispered reaching over for his hand. " Yeah, I beat the kid to a pulp for ya." He whispered. " Gee... thanks. Let me clean them for ya." Marnie stood up to grab the cloth from him. She walked away to go over towards the well, wetting the cloth. " Marn, ya don't have to do that." Daryl shook his head as she knelt in front of him. " Oh stop, it's the least I could do for ya beatin' him." Marnie took his one hand and cleaned the wounds, he hissed at the stinging pain. " Thanks." He smiled down at her. " Don't mention it." She smirked up towards him.


	19. Chapter 19

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

" There ya are." Shane said stomping over towards his sister and Daryl. Marnie looked up at her brother who was blocking the sun with his hulking figure. " What do ya want Shane?" She asked. " Ya guys goin' go along with Rick's plan?" Shane asked. Marnie shrugged and Daryl nodded. " It's up to him what he wants to do, he's the leader... I'm just followin' him." Daryl shrugged. " Ya know Rick ain't gonna do it. He goin' pussy out last minute than we'll have a bigger problem on our hands." Shane really had no faith in his so called " best friend" anymore. " Shane, for Christ's sake have some faith in him... he's your best friend." Marnie said shaking her head. " If he don't deal wit' this, I will." Shane said before stomping away. Marnie had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this, what was he going to do? Was he going to do something stupid and get us all killed? God, she was hoping she was wrong and tried to have some faith in her brother again... but it was wearing very thin. " Ya thank Rick's goin' to go along wit it?" Daryl asked. " Man I hope so before my brother gets to him... I don't have a good feelin' 'bout this. I'll be right back." Marnie said walking away from Daryl.

" Hey Marnie!" She heard her name being called. She lifted her head up from looking down at the grass to see Dean running up towards her. " What is it Dean?" She asked, crossing her arms against her chest. " Rick wants us all in the house. He wants to have a discussion 'bout that Randall kid." Dean said placing his hands on his hips. Marnie glanced over Dean's shoulder to see Carl looking around before he started to sneak off towards the woods. " Ya see somethin'?" Dean met her glance towards the woods, he saw a shadow. " That's Carl." Marnie said starting to walk away, pulling out her gun. " What's he doing?" Dean whispered following her towards the trees. " Dean, head towards the house. They will notice somethin' is up, I'll go get Carl." Marnie turned to face him, he looked nervous. " No, I don't want ya out there alone." Dean was starting to sound like an over protective boyfriend. Marnie leaned up to give him a kiss to shut him up. " Go. I'll be right back, I can take care of myself." She whispered, Dean was red in the cheeks. " Fine. If anythin' happens to ya, I'll kill ya." He winked, she nodded turning back to head into the trees.

Carl was deeper into the woods, branches and leaves crunching beneath his boots. Marnie was sticking close behind but not to close, she didn't want to frighten the boy. She gasped quietly seeing a walker ahead of the two, Carl stopped in his tracks. She was about to whistle out to get his attention but the boy began to toss rocks at the walker. " Is he crazy?" Marnie whispered to herself stepping up closer to him. She got a better look at the walker, it was stuck in the mud. Carl then pulled out his gun, holding it out with shaking hands as he stepped down closer to the creature who was growling at him. " Carl!" Marnie began to get panicky as she ran down the hill. Carl whipped his head not hearing that the walker broke loose from the mud and grabbed at his leg making the kid fall down. Carl started to cry out in panic and fear, Marnie rushed to his side and pulled the kid away. Marnie kicked at the walker to release Carl's leg and the two ran off.

The two were panting as they reached the opening of the woods. Marnie bent down to wrap her arms around the kid as he cried onto her shoulder. " Are ya ok?! Are ya ok?!" She asked frantically. " Yeah.. yeah.. I'm fine." Carl nodded wiping away his tears. Marnie held onto his shoulders, looking into his blue eyes. She shook her head, he was once the kid she used to babysit and now he was becoming a fighter like his father. " Let's forget this ever happened ok? I won't say anythin' to your father, mother or Shane... got it?" Carl nodded, he was still shaking. " Carl, where did ya get a gun?" Marnie asked. " I stole it from the brothers." He shivered. " Dean and Sam?" She asked, the little boy nodded. " Give it to me, I'll give it back to Dean." Marnie held her hand out for the boy to place the gun in her palm. " Don't ya ever scare me like that again? Got it kid? Ya mean to much to me." She said wrapping her arms around him again. " I'm sorry Marnie, thank ya." Carl said with a small smile.

" A'right, so everyone agrees then? We execute Randall?" Rick asked making sure the decision was final before anything was done. Marnie was leaning up against the living room wall with her arms crossed against her chest. " Yes." Everyone but Dale answered. " This isn't right." Dale said shaking his head. " Dale, he's to much of a threat. He's got men who are probably searchin' for him and will kill us in the making." Marnie spoke up to make a point. " They aren't lookin' for him, they left him to die. He's not the threat, he's just a kid." Dale's eyes were getting glassy. " I don't wanna be a part of this. This wasn't the group I loved, this... this.. is a broken group." Dale shook his head stomping out of the living and out towards his RV. Marnie looked down at her boots, sighing. " Fuck... a'right.. I want with me, Shane, Daryl, T-Dog and Dean. Sam and Bobby will watch guard in front of the barn." Rick ordered. Marnie glanced at her leader, he now was unsure about his decision, but she was hoping he would go along with it.

After the meeting had ended, it was dark out. " Good luck." Marnie called out from the porch, mainly glancing over towards Daryl and Dean. Glenn had started a fire near the camp, it was getting colder as the fall weather started to set in. Marnie was bundled up in one of Sam's zip up hoodies and leaning her head on his broad shoulder. " Hey.. wake up.. they're comin' back." Sam whispered, nudging Marnie who just groaned. " What happened?" Lori asked looking over at Rick. Shane stormed off past the group towards his tent, the execution obviously didn't happen. " We're keepin' him in custody for now." Rick sighed, he seemed so disappointed in himself lately and it was upsetting Marnie. " Fuck." Marnie whispered shaking her head.

It was silent around the camp as everyone tried to process the decision, all were terrified now. " HELP ME!" A sudden cry was heard over near the RV, it was Dale's cries for help. " Was that Dale?!" Marnie asked bolting off of the log she was sitting on. She followed Rick, Daryl, and Shane over towards the scream. A walker was hovering over a frantic Dale, Daryl ripped out his hunting knife and charged towards the creature. He dug the blade inside the head then tossed it towards the side. " Oh ... My..!" Marnie gasped seeing the horrific sight in front of her. Dale's abdomen was torn open and he was gasping for his life, he couldn't even talk. " Fuck... T-DOG GET HERSHEL! GET HERSHEL! Dale, ya goin' be ok... I promise... FUCK!" Rick said kneeling down in front of the older gentleman. " DALE!" Andrea cried out running to his side, kneeling by him. Marnie bent down next to her friend, holding her close as the two began to cry. "Do somethin'!" Andrea begged, holding Marnie's hand tightly. Hershel quickly ran out with T-Dog and Bobby next to him, both in shock at the sight. " Can ya operate on him?!" Rick asked frantically. " Rick, he'll never make it to the house." Hershel said sadly, shaking his head. " A'right... we do the surgery here.. Glenn, go inside.. get Hershel's gear.. we do it here! Right now!" Rick was getting out of control frantic. " Rick! I'm sorry.. he.. won't make it." Hershel said holding onto the Sheriff's shoulders. " FUCK!" Rick cried out angrily.

Marnie was holding Andrea's head to her chest as she sobbed, her glance went to her side and saw Carl. Carl was walking up towards the walker with his mouth gaping. " Carl.. what..?" Marnie couldn't finish her sentence, she knew why he looked so horrified. The walker that did this to Dale was the same one from the woods this afternoon. " Shit... CARL!" Marnie called out to him but he turned to run away from the sight. Rick kicked the dirt angrily pulling out his pistol, he took a deep breath. He walked over to bend down and point the tip at Dale's head. The look in Dale's eyes seemed to be begging for it to end, the pain. " I.. I can't." Rick whispered shaking his head. Daryl pushed Rick slightly to the side and bent down in front of Dale, he cocked his gun and pointed it to Dale's forehead. " I'm sorry brother." He whispered before pulling the trigger. " Don't look Andrea.. don't look." Marnie whispered repeatedly helping the blonde woman back on her feet. She walked Andrea away from the sight to bring her to their tent. " Get some rest Andrea, I'll be right in." Marnie whispered kissing her friend's head.

Marnie wrapped her arms close around her body as she walked back over towards the sight. Shane, the Winchesters, Bobby, Rick, Hershel, T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl still stood there. Marnie walked over to wrap her arms around Glenn who was crying, he became so close with the old man just like Andrea had. " I'm sorry Glenn." Marnie whispered, kissing his cheek. " Thanks Marn." Glenn nodded, wiping a tear. He shook his head walking away from the sight to be with his girlfriend inside the house. "Marn, get some rest... ya need it." Shane whispered before he stomped away from the sight as well. " Dean, here." Marnie said walking up to the oldest and handed him one of the guns. " Where did ya get this?" Sam asked standing next to his brother. " Carl took it earlier, he wanted me to give it back." Marnie nodded, she wasn't going to go into full detail right now about earlier. " The kid had one of my guns? What was he doin' out there Marn?" Dean asked. " He was trying to practice shootin' a walker is all, he got scared and ran off with me. That walker right there was the one he was targeting and I didn't shoot him." Marnie voice was trembling, she blamed herself for not killing that thing earlier. " S'ok Marn, it ain't ya fault." Dean said giving her a comforting hug, Sam did the same thing. " Get some rest Marn." Sam smiled softly patting her back. " I will in a minute." Marnie nodded, she hugged herself again from the cold walking up towards Daryl.

Daryl was looking down at the brain splatter on the grass, Dale was dead. It just hit him after he pulled that trigger that the wise old man of good reason was gone. Marnie stepped up behind Daryl, making him jump slightly. Tears were in Marnie's eyes as she glanced at the dead body, it killed her. She loved this man like a father and now he was gone and it tore her up inside. She had never felt so much guilt in her life as of now. " Ya ok?" Daryl turned his head slightly to ask her, she looked up at him and shook her head. " Yeah, I know I'm gonna miss the ol' man too, he was a good guy." Daryl sighed. " It's not just that Daryl, it's somethin' else." Marnie sighed. " What's that?" He asked. " This is all my fault." She answered softly. " How is this ya fault?" Daryl rose a curious brow at her. " Earlier today, I followed Carl out into the woods. He was carrying one of Dean's guns, so I followed him. That walker right there was out near a muddy pound, stuck. Carl started to taunt it so he could practice shootin' I guess. Well, the walker got loose and grabbed at Carl. I quickly grabbed him and only kicked at the walker before runnin' off. I didn't even think to shoot it, what the hell is wrong with me? I risked Dale's life." Marnie's voice began to tremble again. " S'ok Marn, it ain't yo' fault. This could've been any walker to get to Dale." Daryl shrugged. " Yeah... I guess so." Marnie shrugged, wiping the tears from her eyes. Daryl was hesitant but he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. He felt awkward about it and so did she, but secretly they both enjoyed this. " C'mon, let's get some rest."Daryl said walking away from the sight with her.

" Well.. good night Mr. Dixon." Marnie stood in front of her tent, awkwardly. This felt like the end to an awkward date where the guy drops off the girl and they don't know on whether to kiss or not. " Good night Miss Walsh." He smirked, she blushed slightly. Daryl being awkward and hesitant made a move, he leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. " I'll see ya tomorrow." He whispered before turning away from her. Marnie stood there, feeling her cheeks. " Christ." Marnie whispered before turning into her tent to get ready for bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

Marnie woke up early the following morning to the sound of shovels digging. She glanced over to where Andrea would be sleeping but she wasn't there. " Andrea?" She yawned standing up to put on her black leggings, boots and white tank. She tossed her dark hair up into a messy bun before she stepped outside the tent. Near where all the other graves were, she saw dirt being flown and a wrapped up body near the sight. Marnie walked over to see Glenn, T-Dog and Andrea all digging up a grave for Dale. " Ya guys need some help?" Marnie asked hugging herself from the morning chill. " Nah, we are just 'bout done." T-Dog answered climbing out of the grave. Marnie and T-Dog helped both Andrea and Glenn out of the hole and they all carefully dumped Dale's body inside then covered it up.

Later on that morning, it began to lightly drizzle. It was a depressing morning for a funeral, just perfect. The group crowded around the old man's grave, mourning over him. Rick stood head of the grave looking at his depressing group, they all were going to miss him, the voice of reason. Marnie held Andrea close to her, she rested her blonde head on her tattooed shoulder. " In the end, he was talkin' 'bout us loosin' our humanity. He said this group was broken. I thank the best way to honor him is to unbreak it, prove him wrong." Rick started looking at the grave then over towards Marnie, his wife, his son then the rest. " We're lettin' Randall go." Rick said. " Ya gotta be kiddin' me." Shane scoffed, shaking his head. Marnie reached over to grip at her brother's sleeve, she mouthed for him to knock it off.

" Daryl, I'm goin' to need ya to come wit me to drop Randall off." Rick said later after the funeral. Daryl gave his leader a nod before stepping away to gather his weapons. " Where ya goin' to leave him?" Marnie asked. " Don't know, guess we'll figure that out on the way there." Rick shrugged, Marnie nodded. " Rick, I've decided to let yo' people stay for the oncoming winter ahead." Hershel started. " Thank ya Hershel, that's mighty kind of ya." Rick smiled, placing his hand on the farmer's shoulder. " Only if Shane remains under control, I've lost a lot of patience wit that man and if he doesn't else to risk my family... I'm sorry I'll have to kick ya out." Hershel said, Marnie and Rick nodded. " I'll make sure to keep a look on him." Marnie nodded, biting on her bottom lip. " Thank ya Marnie, I know I can't control him anymore." Rick sighed sadly, Marnie reached over for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Marnie was walking over towards the camp, her head still spinning from last night. "Marnie!" She heard, her head whipped up to see Dean was running over towards her. " What's up Dean?" She asked pushing her dark hair back. " Can we talk?" He asked, she nodded. The two started to walk away from the camp site, concern was on her face. " Marnie, are ya doin' ok?" Dean asked. Marnie just shrugged, shaking her head. " I don't know Dean... honestly I don't know. Dale's death is eating me up inside." Her voice began to tremble. " Marnie, his death wasn't your fault." Dean stopped in his tracks to stand in front of her. Marnie crossed her arms, looking down at the grass then back at Dean. Tears were blurring her vision as they slowly dripped down her cheeks. " Oh Marn." Dean sighed cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away her tears. " Any walker could've gotten Dale, don't blame yourself." Dean whispered. Marnie sighed bringing her hands up to grab at his wrists. " Daryl said the same thing." She whispered. " Well he's right Marn, it could've been any walker. This ain't your fault or Carls." Dean said leaning his forehead against hers. " Mhm... well I betta go find Carl, poor kid's probably kicking himself for this." Marnie said releasing her grip from his wrists. " Ok, I'll talk wit' ya later." Dean smiled. " Thanks Dean." Marnie smiled. " Anytime sweetheart." Dean winked, he leaned forward to give her a kiss.

Daryl was over near the porch with Rick, both were discussing their plan for Randall. Something told Daryl to look out in the yard, he sighed. He was looking at Marnie locking lips with the oldest Winchester and for some reason it tore him inside. " Daryl, ya wit me?" Rick snapped his fingers to gain the redneck's focus back. " Yeah.. yeah.. sorry." Daryl said clearing his throat. Rick laid out a map, pointing at all different locations to drop the kid off but Daryl was barely listening. He was trying to convince himself that he wasn't jealous, but he was. He was really starting to have these gushy feelings towards her that he was trying to ignore but couldn't. Now he felt just like he did back when he was kid with a crush, he knew she was to good to be true. " Daryl, ya keep zonin' out? Ya ok?" Rick asked. "Yeah Rick, keep goin' ... I'm listenin'." Daryl nodded.

Marnie walked away from the Winchester to search for Carl. She walked across the field to see the boy near the barn where the horses were. He was sitting in the dirt, leaning his back against the wooden doors. In his hands was a stick, he was playing with it but his face was completely distraught. " Carl." Marnie said standing in front of him. He looked up at his old baby sitter, shaking his head. " Can I sit wit ya?" Marnie asked, the boy shrugged. Marnie sighed taking a seat next to the little boy. " Carl, I want ya to know that Dale's death... it ain't ya fault... it's mine." Marnie said taking the boy's hand in hers. He looked at Marnie angrily, he tossed the stick to the dirt. " I taunted it Marn, I should've shot it. I had the gun, I was just a pussy like my father... Shane would've shot it." Carl spat, Marnie gasped. " Don't say that Carl! Your father ain't no pussy, Christ... what has my brother done to ya?" Marnie shook her head, she was pissed off but more towards her brother. " He taught me more than my own father has, I'm stronger because of him." Carl spat standing up to storm away. " Fuck... Shane." Marnie shook her head pushing herself off the dirt.

" Rick!" Marnie called out seeing Rick and Daryl on the front porch, probably discussing their plans for Randall. " I'm gon' take a piss." Daryl said jumping off the railing. " What's up Marn?" Rick asked rolling up the road map. " Rick, I think ya should go talk to ya son." Marnie said placing her hands on her hips. " I will when I get back, I need this Randall thang done before Shane does somethan' stupid." Rick said. " Rick, this is more important than gettin' rid of Randall. The kid blames himself for Dale's death, which is actually my fault." Marnie sighed pushing her hair away. Rick came walking down the stairs looking her directly in the eye, concerned. " Why would ya say somethan' like that? It ain't yo' fault." Rick said. " Rick, Carl was out in the woods yesterday. I followed him, he had one of Dean's guns. He was taunting that same walker that killed Dale. It was stuck in the mud then broke loose, I quickly grabbed Carl without shootin it, I got scared." Tears started to form in her eyes again. " Hey.. hey.. don't get upset Marn. Ya saved my boy's life." Rick said wrapping his arms around her tightly, kissing her hair. " Yeah but I also risked Dale's." She sobbed onto his shoulder. " S'ok Marn... shhh.. shh.. s'ok." Rick whispered running his hand up and down her back.

" YO! RICK RANDALL'S GONE!" T-Dog called out running over towards Marnie and Rick. " Ah... shit!" Rick sighed angrily running over towards the barn with Marnie. The rest of the group caught on to the chaos and rushed over towards the barn, all examining it just in case Randall was hiding. " Must've slipped through the cuffs." Marnie sighed seeing the handcuffs were all bloody. " A'right we goin' have to do a search party. Daryl, ya come wit me. Dean, ya go wit T-Dog. Where's Shane?" Rick asked noticing his hulking best friend was missing. " RICK!" They all heard from the woods, everyone turned to see Shane stomping over with blood on the bridge of his nose. " RICK! HE'S GOT MY GUN! SON O' BITCH CLOCKED ME RIGHT IN THE FACE!" Shane shouted. " Shane! What... are ya ok?!" Marnie asked frantically. " I'm fine.. I'm fine... lil' fucker's out there though." Shane huffed. " A'right new plan. Shane ya come wit me, Daryl ya go wit Marnie. I need T-Dog, Dean, Glenn, Bobby and Sammy to protect the farm. Keep alert just in case that lil shit comes back wit his friends. Everyone grab a gun, make sure ya damn well use it if a threat comes along." Rick ordered loading up his gun. He instantly felt regret for giving mercy to that little shit head. " Marn, ya stay close to Daryl, got me?" Shane ordered, Marnie nodded. " Marn, ya sure ya wanna go? I'll head out wit Daryl if ya want instead." Dean offered. " I'll be fine Dean, I promise. It's better if we have ya here since you're the strongest fighter here." Marnie reassured him. Dean nodded leaning forward to give her a brief kiss, making Daryl tense and angry.

As the group broke off, the sun was beginning to fade away. Daryl was flashing his light ahead of him and Marnie while Marnie scanned the sides of them with hers. " Somethin' tells me that Shane is up to somethin'... this don't feel right." Marnie whispered feeling her insides get tense. Daryl didn't respond to it, he just kept moving forward. _Is he mad at me or somethin'? _" Daryl, ya a'right?" Marnie asked gripping onto his shoulder. " Yeah... fine." He shrugged out of her grip and continued on. " Whatever." She whispered rolling her eyes. The sound of leaves crunching was heard to the side of them, Daryl quickly flashed the light in that direction. " AHH!" Marnie screamed falling to the leaves, a walker fell on top of her. With all her might, she held the walker away from her flesh. Daryl dropped the flashlight and quickly put an arrow right through the creatures head. " Fuckin' A!" Marnie gasped tossing the dead body off of her. She began to shake as she wiped off the blood spurts on her chest and face. " Why me?" She groaned pounding her fists on the ground. " C'mon." Daryl grunted holding out his hand for hers. He lifted her back onto her feet where the two were face to face. " Ya ok?" He whispered. " Mhm... fine.. fine." She nodded wiping the leaves off of her ass. Daryl released his grip from her hand to flash the light on the dead thing. " Shit... Marn." Daryl gasped kneeling on the ground. " What?" Marnie asked reaching down for her flashlight and knife she dropped. " That's Randall." Daryl said, Marnie's mouth gaped. " What? How?" Marnie asked. Daryl started to examine her body and sighed. " Nah, no bite marks at all. His neck was broke." Daryl looked up at her with confusion. " Wait.. what? How is that possible?" Marnie questioned, Daryl shrugged. " C'mon, we gotta head back and tell the others." Daryl said standing back up.

" So Marn, what's ... uh.. goin' on wit ya and the Winchester kid?" Daryl asked. He felt like such an ass for asking something when nothing to serious was going on between him and her. Marnie glanced over at him, in the dark she couldn't tell his expression but she was sensing a bit of jealousy. " Nothin' why?" She asked. " Just wonderin', I just saw ya two kiss a few times a'ready." Daryl shrugged. Marnie stopped in her tracks to grab at his arm. " Hey, don't worry Daryl. It ain't nothin', I promise. He's just lookin' out for me is all, just like ya." Marnie smiled softly at him, Daryl gave her the same soft smile. " Sorry, I don't wanna sound jealous or nothin'." He shook his head. " Nah, it's ok." She nodded leaning over to kiss his scruffy cheek. As the two began to walk back towards the barn, a gun shot was heard. " What the hell?" Marnie gasped gripping onto Daryl's arm. " C'mon!" Daryl said taking her hand and pulled her out of the woods. " Wait.. Daryl... I gotta go make sure Shane and Rick are ok." Marnie pulled back. " Nah, c'mon.. Marn. If ya get hurt, yo' brother goin' to kill me." Daryl said gripping her hand. " Daryl, go back to the house. If my brother and Rick are there, tell them I went the way they were... please." Marnie begged. " Fine, be aware of all yo' surroundin's though. I won't be there to protect ya." Daryl sighed. " Thank ya." Marnie smiled leaning over to kiss him tightly. " I swear if ya get hurt...!" Daryl called out as she entered back towards the woods. " I won't I promise!" She called back.

" YA MADE ME DO THIS! THIS WAS YOU! NOT ME!" Marnie heard in the nearby field. " Rick." Marnie gasped making a run for it until she saw the bright moonlight. She saw two shadows on the ground, one was sobbing. " Ri... RICK?!" Marnie cried out, her heart beating rapidly. The one figure stood up, a blade in his hand. Marnie held out her gun just in case she was wrong, she moved slowly towards the field. " Rick?" Marnie questioned. " Dad?" Marnie heard from the side of her, it was Carl. " Oh.. My... Rick.. what happened?! Shane?!" Marnie bolted over towards Rick. " Marn, wait.. let me" Rick's voice trembled as he tried to hold the girl back. Marnie wiggled and slapped at his arms to let her go. " No.. No! What happened?! Shane?! What did ya do to him ya bastard?!" Marnie began to sob uncontrollably on Rick's shoulder. " Marn... please.. please let me explain." Rick cried with her, running his hands through her hair as the two fell to the ground. Rick looked over towards his son who was holding out his gun. " Carl.. what.. what are ya?" Rick's voice was trailing off as he held up his arms in innocence. Marnie gasped turning to see Shane, moaning. " Rick!" Marnie cried out pulling her gun towards her brother and pulled the trigger. " Oh... My... No.. no! Oh My God!" Marnie's breathing started to get heavy. " Marnie, breathe.. breathe." Rick whispered holding her tight. Carl ran over towards his father and old babysitter, kneeling next to them. " I'm sorry Marnie... I'm so sorry." Rick whispered rocking her back and forth. " NO!" Marnie shrieked. " Dad, what happened?" Carl asked, Rick sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**

Rick stood up, helping Marnie back onto her feet. " Don't look Marn... don't look." Rick said placing his coat around her shoulders. Marnie was numb, she couldn't even think straight. " C'mon Carl." Rick whispered wrapping his arm around Marnie's shoulders. Carl looked back, gasping. " Da.. dad?" Carl stuttered, stopping in his tracks. Rick met his glance out towards the woods where a bunch of moaning was heard. " Shit.. Go.. go!" Rick whispered as the three of them started to make a run for the barn. Rick locked the barn as the three of them made it in safely, Marnie felt faint. " Marnie.. look at me.. look at me. Stay focus, don't thank of your panic. Please... I need ya." Rick whispered holding her face. " Carl, get her some of that water please." Rick ordered his son. Carl ran over towards the water bin and shoved a bucket in. " Splash it on her Carl." Rick ordered. Carl took a handful of water and splashed it towards Marnie who blinked quickly. " Marnie, are ya wit me?" Rick asked holding her face giving it a little shake. " Ye.. yeah." She answered in a groggy tone. " Good, now Carl.. Marnie head up onto the second floor there. Take this, I'll tell ya when to drop it." Rick said handing his son a zippo lighter. " C'mon Marn!" Carl said taking a hold of her hand pulling her towards the ladder. The two stood safely up on the barn's second floor full of hay, they watched as Rick started to pour out gasoline all over the barn's floor. " Now Carl, when I tell ya to drop it... ya drop it!" Rick said, Carl nodded holding the lighter in front of him.

Rick ran over towards the barn doors that were being pushed on by the oncoming hoard of walkers. He took a deep breath before unlocking it and shoving it open. " C'MON YA SONS O' BITCHES! FREE DINNER! C'MON!" Rick shouted, taunting the walkers on. " NOW!" Rick called up to his son. Carl threw the lighter down onto the hay stacks and the barn started to go up in flames. " RICK!" Marnie cried out seeing the Sheriff running up the stairs of the ladder to join the girl and his son. " Get out there." Rick pointed towards the window to where there was a ledge. " HEY! OVER HERE!" Rick started to wave his arms frantically seeing Dale's RV coming their way. " Jimmy's drivin' it." Marnie said with a small smile on her face. " Jump on there now." Rick ordered helping his son and the girl on the roof of the RV. Walkers started to surround the RV, breaking in the windows. " Shit!" Marnie gasped starting to shoot at some of the walkers but she would run out of ammo quick. A scream was heard from inside, it was most likely Jimmy being ripped apart. " Shit! Go! Make a run for it!" Rick ordered as the three of them started to climb down the ladder of the RV and shooting or stabbing some walkers. Rick held onto Carl's hand as the three bolted towards the farm.

" Carl.. Marnie.. get in the truck now! I'll be right behind ya." Rick said holding onto both of their hands. Marnie nodded taking Carl's hand and the two ran over to the red truck Rick had been using. " Lock the doors Carl." Marnie ordered locking the driver's side and Carl locked the passengers. The walkers started to come in close near the truck but she saw Hershel and Rick shooting at them to get inside. " Oh thank God ya ok!" Marnie gasped hugging Hershel, he looked clearly upset and she knew why. The poor man lost his farm to a bunch of lifeless creatures. Marnie climbed in the back seat with Carl, the two held each other close. " Marn, ya ok?" Rick asked looking at her through the mirror. " Yeah.. yeah... keep goin'." Marnie nodded kissing Carl's hair. As Rick continued on, Marnie and Carl started to drift off to sleep. She could feel the sunlight beating on them as the morning rose. " Hey guys... wake up." Rick whispered shaking Marnie and Carl. The four of them jumped out of the truck to see they were on the abandoned highway from when they lost Sophia. " Where's mom? We have to go back." Carl said searching the area for his mother. " Rick, ya need to get your boy and Marnie to safety. I'll wait her for my girls, if a walker gets me so be it." Hershel said bravely. " Nah, I ain't leavin' ya. No where is safe anymore Hershel." Rick said angrily.

" Look!" Marnie caught their attention pointing down the highway. A green hyundai, blue pick up truck, motorcycle and Chevy impala were all heading their way. " Mom!" Carl cried out making a run towards his mother once she stepped out of the blue pick up truck. " Oh Thank God!" Dean exclaimed running over towards Marnie to give her a hug. Marnie glanced over at Daryl who glared at the two of them but quickly looked away. " Where's Shane?" Lori asked noticing that the hulking figure wasn't around. Marnie looked down at the highway, tears building up in her eyes. " Didn't make it." Rick answered for her. Dean wrapped his arms around Marnie, rocking her as she sobbed again. He planted his lips on her dark hair, Daryl watched in jealousy again. " Andrea?" Glenn asked. " Drove some walkers away from me then she was gone after that." Carol said sadly. " Jimmy?" Beth asked biting on her lip, Rick shook his head. " Patricia?" Hershel asked. " A walker got to her as we were runnin'." Beth cried. " I'll head back, check to see if Andrea's there." Daryl said starting up his bike. " No. She ain't there, no one is there anymore." Rick said sternly. " We can't just leave her." Daryl shook his head, Rick nodded. " We have to move on." Rick said heading back towards his truck. Everyone glanced at their leader with concern in their eyes.

Marnie had decided to in the impala with the Winchesters and Bobby. The only thing making noise was Dean's radio playing Metallica this time. Dean glanced from his mirror to see Marnie was still crying, her head was down though. " Marn, ya ok?" Bobby turned to look at the girl. " I... I shot him." Marnie whispered. " What?" Sam asked who was sitting right next to her, he was holding onto her hand. " I shot my own brother... do ya know how that feels to shoot a sibling? Now, I know how Andrea feels." Marnie's voice was trembling. Dean, Sam and Bobby exchanged glances but Marnie hadn't noticed. " Why did ya shoot him?" Bobby asked. " He was a walker." Marnie answered feeling a large lump in her throat. " Sweetheart, I am so sorry." Bobby said shaking his head. " Thank ya, thank all of ya." She nodded wiping her tears away with the sleeve of Rick's jacket.

A beep was heard ahead coming from Rick's truck. Everyone stopped to park on the side of a deserted road and stepped out. Daryl glanced over at Marnie who clearly had still been crying. Her eyes were all swollen and she looked exhausted. Dean walked over to wrap his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him. The girl had no reaction to it, only tears sliding down her cheeks. Daryl glanced at the two, jealousy filled his eyes but he decided to ignore it for now. " What happened?" Daryl asked bringing his attention back to their leader. " Outta gas." Rick shrugged rubbing his temples. " Glenn and I will make a run."Maggie offered. " No! No one splits up anymore." Rick snapped making the group shocked at his sudden tone with them. " Rick, Marnie and I found Randall. He wasn't bit or nothan', his neck was broke. I thank Shane killed 'im." Daryl said. " How is that possible though? He came back as a walker but he wasn't bitten." Marnie shrugged, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Rick sighed angrily, looking down at the concrete then back at his distraught group. " We're all infected. Jenner told me back at the CDC. We all carry this disease." Rick said making everyone's eyes widen. " Why didn't ya tell us?"Glenn asked angrily. " Well I thought it was best ya didn't know." Rick shrugged walking away from the group that was now furious with him. " I'll talk with him." Lori assured the group walking away to wrap her arms around her husband. The group was talking amongst themselves, but Marnie wasn't paying attention. She was looking over towards Rick and Lori having a heated discussion. Rick must've said something to piss her off because she gave him a hard shove and slap to the face.

The sun was setting and the fall weather was getting to their skin, sending chills up their spines. Rick lead them into the woods near a waterfall to build camp for the evening. Everyone was quiet around the campfire, no one had anything to say. Everyone was still trying to process what Rick informed them on earlier. Marnie was leaning against Dean who had his arm around her, she kept her eyes on Rick who was continuously pacing back and forth. She heard Carol whispered towards Daryl, she said something about not feeling safe with Rick anymore. " Nah, Rick's done a'right by me." Daryl nodded to the woman. Marnie sighed with relief, at least Rick still had her and Daryl on his side. She would always choose Rick's side, he was her leader through all this. " A'right... ya know what? Ya don't like how I run thangs 'round here? There's the road... go ahead, take ya chance out there. I've risked a lot to keep ya people safe! I.. I had to kill my best friend fo' yo' people! We all knew he wasn't safe to be 'round. Shane planned it all, he killed Randall and made it look like he was attacked. He was goin' to kill me! Brought me out in the woods and shoot me cold blooded, that's how he was goin to plan it." Rick's voice was very tense, he was not giving a shit anymore. Marnie began to cry again, Dean held her close to him and kissed her dark hair. " S'ok.. s'ok." Dean whispered repeatedly rubbing her shoulder.

" This ain't a democracy anymore." Rick hissed making the group silent and even more horrified. They all knew he was right about Shane, and he knew what he did was right. He got rid of the threat for his group. This was going to be a very long winter for the group.


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**

" A'right Marnie, I want ya to stay out here and keep cover wit Glenn, Sam and Bobby." Rick whispered, she nodded to his orders. Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Dean and Carol bursted through the door of the house they stood ahead of them. Marnie stood close to a now eight month pregnant Lori, she was her main concern over anyone else. She held her gun out in front of her, but her knife was also a close access in the holster she made for her bare thigh. Glenn was covering the Green family and Sam covered Bobby and Carol. " C'mon!" Carl whistled out once they vacated the home for any threats. Marnie helped Lori carry her gear inside the house as they all started to settle in the living room. Carl came walking back inside with a can of dog food and Daryl was sitting near the window plucking feathers out of his latest kill, a horned owl. It was so silent in the room, Marnie was so surprised no one heard her stomach rumble. It had been like this since Rick's speech months ago after the farm attack. Everyone was frightened even worse now, hungry and tired as well.

" Guys, we got a problem." T-Dog sighed glancing out of the window. A few walkers were heading in their direction, sure as hell a few more would appear soon. " Christ." marnie shook her head angrily, no where was safe anymore. With Rick, Daryl and Dean in the lead, the group bolted out of the house bashing down walkers with their silent weapons. They all jumped inside their vehicles and followed Rick down the road and parked on the side to decide their next move. " We can't keep movin' house to house. We need somewhere to go." Rick said rubbing his chin looking down at the map he laid out on the hood of his truck. He glanced over at his wife who looked absolutely drained, she needed food and sleep more than any of the rest. " Where can we go Rick?" Sam questioned, Rick shrugged. " Well until we figure that out, who wants to go on a hunt?" Daryl asked swinging his crossbow over his shoulder. Rick, Dean, Daryl and Sam all had left to go on a hunt for some sort of food.

Marnie was leaning against the impala with her arms crossed, she was thinking to herself. " I'm really worried about Lori." Carol said walking up towards Marnie. " I am too. If she doesn't get any food or sleep soon, I'm scared her and the baby are in danger." Marnie said biting down on her bottom lip. Some rustling was heard near the woods, Marnie turned quickly to point her weapon as well as Glenn, Carl, Maggie and Bobby. Rick and the boys came out from the woods, all sweaty and dirty. A frown was on Marnie's face, due to them not bringing any food back with them. " What happened to the hunt?" She asked putting her gun away in the holster. " Found somethan' betta than food. We found a prison, that might be our safest bet for now." Rick answered, a small smile on his face. It had been the first smile Marnie had seen in months on his face. " A prison?" Marnie asked raising a brow. " Yeah, it's secure and safe." Dean answered, winking towards her. Marnie saw from her side view, Daryl rolled his eyes.

" A'right, here's the plan. Glenn, Maggie, Beth and T-Dog you will distract the walkers closest to the gate. Daryl, Carol and Sam you take that tower over there. Hershel, Bobby and Carl you take the other... Marnie, I nee ya to cover for Lori. Dean, ya will come wit me and make a run for the entrance, we are goin' to take down all of the walkers inside the gate." Rick planned once they reached the fenced area of the prison. Everyone took their positions, just waiting for Rick's orders. Marnie and Lori held the gate and pulled open so Rick and Dean could make a run for it. Marnie and Lori held out their guns to take cover just in case. " RICK!" Marnie cried out in fear seeing that a bullet almost hit him. " SORRY!" Carol bit on her lip, she was the one who almost hit him. " S'OK!" Rick nodded as he continued to shoot at the ugly things with his python.

" Woo hoo! YEAH! FUCK YEAH!" Dean shouted out excitedly as the group started to come together inside the yard. " We haven't had this much space since the farm!" Carol smiled wrapping her arm around Lori and Marnie. " Lori, ya doin' ok?" Marnie asked helping her take a seat down on the grass. " Mhm.. don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine sweetheart." Lori nodded giving her a small smile.

A fire was built later that night to cook up the owl that Daryl caught earlier that morning. It wasn't satisfying but it was enough to put something into their stomachs. " This will be a good place to have the baby." Beth smiled over at Lori who just had a look of uncertainty. " She's right Lori, we will all help ya wit this." Marnie reached over to grip her hand, smiling. She looked across the flame to see Daryl was standing on a bus that was turned on it's side, he was keeping watch. " I'm goin' to bring him some food or he'll never eat." Carol smiled softly towards Marnie. " Marn, would ya mind gettin' Rick over here please?" Lori begged, she nodded. Marnie lifted herself away from Dean's warmth and strided over towards their leader. " Rick!" Marnie called out, Rick ignored her call and kept pacing back and forth of the gated area.

" Rick! C'mon yor food is gettin' cold." Marnie said bundling up in Sam's hoodie. " I ain't hungry." He answered not looking her in the eye. It had been that way since the Shane accident. Rick was having a hard time looking her in the eye without seeing Shane, he felt extremely guilty. " Rick, c'mon... ya need to eat.. ya need to sleep. Stop worrying 'bout those damn walkers over there, we are safe for now. Because of ya, Daryl and Dean... we are safe... please c'mon." Marnie begged reaching out for his hand, he pulled back a bit. She rolled her eyes, sighing loudly. She grabbed his arm again, pulling him towards her. Marnie placed her palms on his scruff, he still wouldn't look her in the eye. Her thumbs were grazing the black and grey hairs on his cheeks. "Rick, please look at me. I get it Rick, I do. It's hard lookin' at me after what happened with Shane, I get it. Rick, I don't blame ya for what ya did... he was goin' to kill ya... hell he probably would've gotten us all killed somehow. He wasn't a leader Rick, ya are though. Rick, I need ya... I need ya to be strong... we all need ya. Rick, please... please don't fall apart now." Marnie begged, Rick nodded slowly.

Marnie had convinced Rick to return back to the campfire. She winked down at Lori before she resumed her position leaning against Dean. Rick knelt down next to his wife and started to pick at his dinner in the bowl. " This prison is probably a goldmine... we probably have medication.. weapons.. food. We will search tomorrow and clear a block out." Rick stated. " We can plant crops, maybe find a couple goats, chickens." Hershel smiled, the group joined in. For the first time in a long time, everyone seemed content and happy. They felt safe.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE:**

" A'right, I'm gon' take Daryl, Marnie, and Dean wit me to clear the area out. Sam, Glenn, T-Dog and Bobby will guard the rest and keep cover. Now conserve yo' ammo and use yo' hand- held weapons. Let's go!" Rick ordered quietly. Glenn and T-Dog pulled the gate open as the four of them bolted into the court yard, back to back. " Marn, look out!"Daryl whistled for her attention, she looked to her side. Marnie ran out of the circle and jumped in the air to bring her knife down in the walkers head. Blood squirted on her clothing and face, a satisfied smile appeared on her face. Rick and Daryl made a run towards the other gate that lead into the courtyard to lock it up. " Keep quiet... follow me." Rick ordered to the small group, weapons high. Rick slowly opened a door to one of the guard towers where he saw a dead guard, he reached forward to make sure that he was really dead. He took the key ring from the corpse and clipped it to his belt before they continued on inside the prison. Rick, Marnie, Daryl and Dean cleared out the nearest block for the group to live in for the time being. " Thank God, we have somewhere finally." Marnie praised helping Lori inside the block. " Thank you." Lori looked to whisper to her husband, he shrugged her touch away. Marnie rolled her eyes, she was getting fed up with Rick treating Lori like shit.

Everyone started to take cells for their own leaving Marnie to go up to the second floor along with Daryl. " Ya wanna share a cell wit me?" She smirked at the redneck tossing her heavy bag across her shoulder. " Nah, I'm goin' be right on that perch though... ya know keepin' an eye out on ya." Daryl smirked back, she nudged his shoulder jokingly. Dean was in the cell with his brother just across from the stairs and he was watching the redneck with the girl, jealousy filled him up. " Yo Dean, c'mon help me out here." Sam punched his older brother's shoulder to get his attention back to their weapons. Dean sighed, rolling his eyes as he continued helping his baby brother. He didn't like having this puppy love shit, he's had it before and it only ended up hurting him and the girl. " Here, let me take that." Daryl offered. " Nah, s'ok... I can do things on my own." She smiled stepping ahead of him on the metal stairs with him following. Daryl walked over towards one of the cells to rip a mattress away to place on the floor near the stairs. Marnie sat down in her cell and started to unpack everything and make the cell a little more like home. " I'm gon' take a look 'round." Rick said towards his group before he left the block.

Marnie walked back down to where her family resided. " Knock.. knock." She tapped on the bars of Lori's cell. Lori was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at the concrete floor. The woman just seemed so upset with herself and looked completely out of it. " Lori?" Marnie whispered finally getting her attention. Lori looked up at the girl as she walked towards her, wiping her eyes. " Lori, what's wrong?" Marnie asked taking a seat next to her. " I think the baby's dead Marn... I haven't felt it move." Lori's voice was soft but scared. Marnie reached over for Lori's trembling hand and gripped it tightly. " Why would ya say that? Do ya want me to get Hershel to check?" Marnie asked about to stand up when Lori pulled her down. " No.. no.. I'm just worried is all Marn. What if I die during childbirth? What if the baby is dead inside and reanimates and rips me apart?" Lori was beginning to panic. Marnie wrapped her arms around the worried mother, kissing her head. " I won't let anythin' happen to ya Lori. I promise ya that. I will not let that baby tear ya apart, ya mean to much to me." Marnie whispered putting a small smile on Lori's face. " Marnie, ya are such a sweet.. sweet girl. Thank ya for carin' 'bout me after everythin' that I caused between your brother and Rick." Lori sighed, biting on her bottom lip. " S'ok Lori, we all make mistakes." Marnie shrugged, kissing Lori's hand. Lori wrapped her arms around Marnie tightly, kissing her dark hair.

There was a knock on the cell door, the two ladies looked to see Daryl at the doorway. "Rick wants to go on a search wit' us, wanna join?" Daryl asked crossing his arms. " Nah, I'm gonna stay here wit' Lori. Ya go, but be careful." Marnie warned making Daryl smile. " A'right." Daryl nodded turning to walk away with Sam, Dean and Hershel following. " Lori, why don't ya get some rest. I'll come and check on ya in a bit." Marnie said, Lori nodded. Marnie helped her lay back onto the bunk before she left the cell to go lay down herself.

" LORI! CAROL! MARNIE!" Rick's voice was heard screaming in the distance. " What the fuck?" Marnie gasped jumping out of her bunk to rush down the stairs. Sam and Daryl were pushing in a metal table with Hershel laying on top of it. " WHAT HAPPENED?!" Marnie cried out seeing blood near Hershel's leg. Daryl and Sam lifted Hershel up and placed him down on his bunk, everyone was in a panic. " Daddy!" Beth sobbed, Maggie held her sister close to her and backed away. Carol and Lori were doing their best they could to try and stop the bleeding from the severed limb where Hershel's foot used to be. " What the hell happened?" Marnie asked. " A walker bit him while we were searchin' the basement." Sam sighed leaning against the cement wall, blood was stained on his flannel. Marnie looked past Sam's shoulder to see five men in prison suits near the block. " Who the hell are ya?!" Marnie shouted stepping away from the cell. " Marnie." Rick grabbed at her but she held her gun out. " Please ma'm, we mean no harm." The long haired blonde man begged. " They'd been stuck in the cafeteria since the breakout." Dean explained stepping up behind her. Marnie lowered her gun, all of the men except for the long haired hispanic man looked frightened. " Ya mean ya had no idea what the hell was goin' on out there? Ya were stuck in a cafeteria and were ok that whole freakin' time?" Marnie couldn't believe it. " Yes ma'm." The men except for the hispanic answered. He was eyeing Marnie down like he wanted to rip at her throat, same thing towards Dean.

" Ya men are free to go, ya ain't prisoners no more." Rick said walking up behind Marnie and Dean. Blood was stained on Rick's flannel, arms and face all of Hershel's and probably walkers blood. " Please mister, let us stay wit your group." The blonde begged, he seemed the most frightened out of everyone. " This is our prison, we was here first." The Hispanic man argued, crossing his arms against his built chest. " I'll make ya a deal how 'bout that? Ya give us half of the food supply ya go and we clear a block out for ya. Let me make one thang clear though, if ya leave that block and don't tend to ya selves, I'll kill ya all. I ain't riskin' anythan' anymore." Rick ordered, grilling towards the Hispanic man. " Fine." He answered, he seemed to be in charge of the group. He stepped forward to shake Rick's hand reluctantly. " What's yo' names?" Rick asked. " Tomas." The hispanic answered. " Axel." The blonde said. " Andrew." The tiny black man answered. " Oscar." The tallest black man said. " Big Tiny." The other tall black man answered shaking Rick's hand. " Rick Grimes, this here is Dean... Marnie." Rick introduced. Marnie and Dean just gave a subtle nod as Daryl and T-Dog stepped up. " This is Daryl and T-Dog as well." Rick said, the two men nodded towards the group as well.

Rick, Daryl, Marnie, T-Dog and Dean all cleared out the cell block down a ways, cell block F. " Now, ya'll keep to yo'selves and we will keep to ours." Rick said making sure how unwelcomed they were to his group. The five men nodded, but Tomas just kept grilling the group as if they were scum. He didn't like that these strangers come out of no where and order him around, he did enough of that when he was doing time. He was going to make sure he showed who was boss, he was planning on killing the group especially Mr. Rick Grimes. " Foods here!" T-Dog called out once the five of them returned to the cell block. " Marn... Lor.. come here for a minute will ya?" Rick called out to the two women, Lori was covered in blood. " What's up?" Marnie asked once Rick took the two women up the stairs into Marnie's cell. " I'm not sure how I feel 'bout these other inmates and us in the same building." Rick said with his hands on his hips. " What do ya s'pose we do?" Marnie asked. " I'm thankin' 'bout just killin' them, not to have another worry on my hands." Rick shrugged. " They all seem scared except for that Tomas, he looked like he wanted to rip out our throats. He looks like a psycho, I don't trust him at all Rick." Marnie shivered. " Yeah, I don't either. He was eyeballin' me the whole time, he's the main one I gotta keep an eye out on." Rick sighed. " Rick, do whatever ya have to do and I'll back ya up. If ya feel these men should just be killed, then do it. I rather us be safe then us sleepin' wit one eye open." Lori said reaching for her husband's hand, he nodded. " I agree." Marnie nodded. Rick didn't want to be like Shane and kill a man in cold blood, but if he felt like these men would be a threat then he would rid them. " I'm gonna take the inmates down to the basement and teach 'em how to fend for themselves." Rick said starting to head for the stairs. " I'm gonna go wit ya." Marnie said helping Lori up and down the stairs.

Marnie stood on the first floor,velcroing her black holster to her black leggings. She slipped her gun and knife in the empty pockets and was ready. " Marn, ya sure ya wanna go? I don't trust these inmates." Rick said stepping up to her, she nodded. " I'll be fine Rick, I wanna be there to support ya." She smiled softly at her leader. " A'right, just I want ya to stay close to me... if I feel like Tomas is gonna hurt ya, I'll kill him." Rick said placing his hand on her shoulder. " Or I will." Daryl stepped up behind her making her jump. " Gee.. thanks guys, but if he comes at me, I think I'll kill him myself." She smiled at the two men stepping away. " Ya guys ready to go?" Marnie knocked on Sam and Dean's cell block, the two looked at her nodded. " Marn, can ya do me a favor?" Dean asked standing up. " What is it?" She asked crossing her arms. " Can ya stick close to me? I really don't like the look that Tomas was givin' us earlier, I'm just afraid he'll try somethin'." Dean said with fright in his voice. " I'll stick close to all ya'll, Rick and Daryl have the same feelin'. I don't trust him either, but if he tries anythin, I"ll stab him." Marnie smiled towards the Winchesters before she turned to go back near Rick and Daryl. " Dean, ya gotta stop tryin' to protect her all the time. She's a tough girl, you're just smothering her son." Bobby said stepping up to his two "sons". " I'm not tryin' to smother her, I just care 'bout her... is all." Dean shrugged putting his pistol in his holster. " I know son, but she seems to also have the Dixon boy carin' for her too and he ain't smotherin' her like ya are." Bobby placed his hand on Dean's strong shoulder. " A'right... I'll try to back off a bit I guess." Dean said clearing his throat before stepping away.

" A'right boys, today is yo' lucky day!" Daryl called out towards the cell block waking up the five men. Rick opened up the gate and stepped inside with a few tools to offer to the inmates. " We are gon' teach ya how to fight against these thangs. Remember they ain't livin, breathin' thangs... they're dead. The only way to kill 'em is to shoot or stab 'em in the head. Destroy their brains, that's the only thang that works still in their bodies." Rick explained handing out a tool to each inmate. Marnie stood close to Dean and Sam, glaring over at Tomas who was glaring at Rick. " I don't trust him." Marnie whispered, the two boys looked down at her. " I know, don't worry we are all watchin' him. We won't let that fuck kill Rick." Sam whispered holding his gun tightly. " He's gripping that machete pretty tightly and glaring at Rick, I'm goin' over there." Marnie said stepping away, her panic was about to get the best of her. " Christ man, ya see somethin' ya like might as well take a damn picture." Marnie snapped at Tomas making him glare over at her. She stepped up to Rick and Daryl's side, gripping onto Rick's arm tightly. " A'right, c'mon men lets go." Rick said before a fight erupted between Marnie and the inmate.


	24. Chapter 24

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:**

Marnie held her flashlight above her head as the group made their way into the basement. She kept the light mainly towards Tomas's direction, making sure that sneaky fuck didn't pull anything stupid. Her right hand was gripping at her thigh just in case she had to whip out her gun to shoot. " Shit!" Marnie gasped seeing a group of walkers heading their way. " Now.. what I told ya earlier, ya wanna aim fo' the..." Before Rick could finish his instruction, the inmates lunged forward to start beating the walkers in the wrong areas. " Christ." Marnie sighed, rolling her eyes. " The head." Rick said quietly after the men finally did the right way and got them in the head. " Hmm.. maybe ya should listen before ya go and make an ass out of yo'selves." Marnie snapped pushing past the inmates. " Guys, we got a problem." Andrew said making the whole group turn to Big Tiny. He had a huge gash on his shoulder, deep enough that it cut into his muscles. " I'm fine.. I'm fine." He shrugged trying to walk away. " I got this." Tomas whispered stepping up. He gave Big Tiny a hard shove sending him to the floor before he repeatedly bashed him with the baseball bat. Blood spewed all over the man's face and white t-shirt, before he spat at the corpse. " Problem solved." He shrugged, eyeing Rick again.

Rick led the group back up towards the daylight, two doors laid ahead of them. " You.. open one of 'em." Rick ordered, shoving Tomas ahead of him. Tomas looked back at the sheriff, cursing in Spanish. Rick's group held up their guns, eyeing them at the inmate's leader. Tomas gripped the handles of the doors and ripped them both open, the group gased. " Shit! He said one ya asshole!" Marnie gasped. She was standing close to Rick, taking down some of the walkers that were pouring out from the room. " Daryl!" Marnie cried out seeing one was coming up behind him. Daryl's back was towards the walker, he was busy taking one of the walkers that almost got to Dean. Marnie rushed forward to stab the walker in the brain, tossing it to the side. " Thanks." Daryl nodded, she returned the nod. " RICK!" Marnie cried out seeing that Tomas had shoved a walker towards him. Rick managed to stab the walker in the brain and shove him down onto the floor. " What the hell? I tola ya one door!" Rick growled once they killed all the walkers. " It was an accident, shit happens." Tomas shrugged like the walkers weren't an actual threat. Marnie was furious, she wanted this asshole dead and gone. Without hesitation, she ripped Rick's machete from his hands and brought it down into Tomas's head. " Yeah.. shit does happen... fucker." Marnie spat down at the dead man, ripping the machete out from the skull.

Marnie faced the group of men, all were gaped mouthed. " Now, ya fuckers pull any kind of shit like ya leader did... expect a machete in yo' heads." Marnie threatened handing Rick back his machete. " Bitch!" Andrew growled lunging at Marnie, shoving her to the ground. The little man sat on top of Marnie, gripping at her throat. " YO! GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Rick lunged forward pushing the man off of her, Marnie took a gasp of air. The man bolted out of the room and Rick lunged after him. " Ya ok?" Daryl asked holding his hand out for her. " Yeah... man that lil shit better be dead or I'm gonna kill him." Marnie said catching her breath. " A'right men... lets not be stupid like your two friends here... back up and put those hands up where I can see 'em." Dean ordered holding up his pistol. Axel and Oscar slowly lifted their arms up with their weapons in their hands. " We ain't like Tomas and Andrew, please we won't hurt ya." Axel pleaded. " Man, enough pleading... that won't change anythan'." Oscar said rolling his eyes. " Where the fuck is that fucker?" Marnie demanded seeing Rick returning inside the room. " Don't worry, he's good as dead. Stupid asshole ran out into the courtyard full o' walkers." Rick said, Marnie nodded. " Good, I hope they tear his ass apart." Marnie said.

Rick gave mercy towards Oscar and Axel, locking them back inside their cell block. " How is he?" Marnie asked before seeing that Hershel was awake. A smile peaked onto Marnie's face as she bent to hug the old man. " Thank God, you're a'right." She whispered kissing the white beard. " What happened down there?" Lori asked. " Killed two of 'em off. Tomas, their leader and Andrew, a lil one. Tomas was 'bout to kill Rick, I put a machete through his skull and the other one ran into a yard of walkers." Marnie smirked, Rick placed his hand on her shoulder. " Thank ya Marn, ya saved my life." Rick said giving her shoulder a squeeze. " Lori, can ya come wit me for a minute? I wanna speak to ya in private." Rick asked, Lori nodded. Marnie helped Lori onto her feet and watched as the two left the cell block.

Marnie sat on the edge of her bunk, rubbing her sore wrist. " Christ." She groaned rubbing the bone and muscle to relax it. Marnie reached inside her back pack to search for her brace when a shadow was casted on the cement wall. She quickly turned, gripping her knife in her hand. " Woah.. woah.. just me.. just me." It was Dean, standing at the entrance of her cell. " Damn it Dean, a lil warnin' next time? I would've stabbed ya." She sighed placing her knife back on her bed. " Sorry, I'll make sure I ask permission first. I just wanted to check on ya, see if ya were ok after killin' that asshole?" Dean asked. " Yeah... I feel great actually. I just had this feelin' he was not to be trusted." Marnie shrugged placing her brace on her wrist. " Ya wrist botherin' ya again?" Dean asked taking her brace off, she nodded. Dean took her wrist in his hand and began to massage it lightly, she smiled softly. " Ya sure ya weren't a doctor before this? Ya have magic fingers." She said looking up at him. " So I've been told." He smiled looking into her blue eyes. " Dean, when ya told me a while back that ya played a doctor... what did that mean?" Marnie asked. Dean sighed, looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. " Marnie, when I told ya Sam, Bobby and I were in a huntin' business... it's a business no one would believe." Dean started. " What do ya mean?" Marnie asked. " Marnie, Sam, Bobby and I hunt demons for a livin'." Dean said, Marnie eyes widened. " What?" She asked. " Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. It started when Sam was born, a demon killed our mother. My father decided to hunt it down and we have been ever since. Sam went off the college and then the same thing happened to his girlfriend. Sam and I went on a hunt for our father, found him and he was killed selling himself to that same son o' bitch that killed Sam's girlfriend and our mother. He saved my life, he sold himself to save my life after this car accident we were in. Along the way we met Bobby, he was our father's friend who did the same thing we did as a living. Marnie it's a none stopping story... and these..." Dean unbuttoned his shirt and stood in front of her.

" Dean... what the fuck?" She gasped seeing the horrible scars on his back and chest, she never noticed before. " Marnie, I literally went to hell. Was torn apart by hell hounds. I sold my soul to save Sam's life when he was stabbed. Marnie, we've met angels along the way... we've met the god damn devil and other demons along the way... Sam was dating a demon... Marnie... I know this sounds crazy, believe me it is... but that's my whole story." Dean sighed, Marnie's eyes were widened. " I'm sorry if I scared ya in anyway... but you besides Sammy and Bobby... I feel connected with... I feel like I can trust." Dean said gripping her hand. Marnie had tears in her eyes, his story frightened her. She shouldn't be surprised by this, hell walking corpses were outside their doors right now. Nothing should surprise her anymore. " I'll take that silence as ok Dean.. get the fuck away from me... sorry again." Dean whispered standing up, Marnie pulled his arm back down. She placed her hands on his scruffy cheek and leaned forward to give him a kiss, Dean placed his hands on her shoulders. Marnie leaned her forehead against his, kissing his nose. " Ya never answered my question... what did it mean that ya played a doctor?" She whispered. " There was this angel... we thought was a trickster.. a demi god. He had been playin' games with Sam and I for years, well one time he actually got us into television land where Sammy and I were on this show called " Dr. Sexy" and played actual doctors... I know bizarre." Dean shrugged, rolling his eyes. Marnie couldn't help but smile and chuckle. " I'm sorry that all happened to ya, is that why ya read ya father's journal all the time? Does it have notes on all these supernatural beings and shit?" She asked. " I read it as a memoir of my father and on notes of what we hunt... I miss my father.. thank god for Bobby." Dean sighed. Marnie rested her head on Dean's shoulder, gripping his hand. " Man and I thought my life sucked... no offense." Marnie sighed, Dean nodded. " No.. none taken." Dean smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss her.

Marnie rested her back against her bunk as Dean crawled on top of her. Dean started to kiss at her pulse on her neck making her groan, her fingers gripping at his flannel. Hard footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, she looked over Dean's strong shoulder to see Daryl staring at the both of them. " Shit." Marnie whispered shoving Dean slightly. Daryl shook his head and stomped back down the stairs, she felt her heart tensing. " What's wrong Marn?" Dean whispered sitting next to her. " Dean.. I'm sorry... I just can't do this right now." She shook her head. " Ya ok? Did I do somethin' wrong?" He asked. " Nah... it's just.. I feel like we are movin' to fast. Look, I've grown very strong feelin's for ya Dean but if ya want somethin' outta this, ya have to give me a chance to myself." Marnie explained. " A'right... no problem... I'm sorry." Dean nodded, kissing her head before he stepped out of the cell. " Dean." She said before he was completely gone, he turned to face her. " Yeah?" He asked. " I'm sorry Dean... I really am." She said, he gave her a soft smile before he started for the stairs.

" What the fuck am I doing?" She whispered putting her head in her palms, pushing her hair back. Hard footsteps were heard coming up the stairs making her heart race, she glanced over to see it was Daryl. He didn't even look towards the cell, he just tossed his crossbow to the ground and hopped onto his mattress. Marnie stood to glance at him, his back faced her. _Just go to bed Marn, it ain't worth it... he saw what he saw... and now he know you're a fucking liar. _ Marnie sighed turning to go to her bunk. Tears filled her eyes as she rested on the mattress, her heart was rapidly beating. " I'm so fuckin' stupid." She whispered slamming her fist on her bed. She could barely sleep, she was so conflicted with what she felt for both the hunter and the redneck.

Daryl was laying on his back, facing the cemented ceiling. He sighed loudly, kicking at his mattress. " Fuck." He whispered angrily turning to have his back facing the steps. He couldn't erase the image from earlier of the oldest Winchester on top of the girl he had admired dearly. He knew he shouldn't have gotten attached, this kind of thing always happened to him. How could the girl not find the Winchester attractive? It was so much more obvious that he was a better ladies man that Daryl was or would ever be. He rolled his eyes thinking about how much of a pussy this girl made him, she made him melt inside and he didn't like it. He heard a sniffle come from her cell, he glanced over to see that she was laying down but kept sniffling. _Is she crying? Should I go check on her?... Nah... fuck it.. she's got Winchester now to take care of her... maybe I should've had that walker tear him apart earlier... Nah that's to cynical.. ya ain't Merle._ Daryl faced up at the ceiling again, taking in a deep breath of air.

Marnie barely slept that night, she was either crying or over thinking this whole situation. It was Daryl's face that made her upset the most, he seemed so hurt and she didn't blame him. She sat up in her bunk glancing out to see Daryl wasn't on his mattress, he was probably all ready down stairs doing something with Rick. She quickly got dressed in her black leggings and red tank, tossing her holster around her thigh before stepping down the stairs. Everyone was in the dining area eating, quietly. " Mornin' sweetheart." Carol smiled handing her a bowl of oatmeal. " Thanks." Marnie yawned taking a seat next to Carl and Beth. " A'right after everyone eats, we are gonna go and burn the dead bodies." Rick said, the group nodded. Marnie glanced over at the Winchesters, Sam gave her a small smile. She didn't even bother looking over at Daryl because she knew he wouldn't even be looking back. She sighed, she couldn't even finish her food she felt that sick. " Here Carl, if ya want more." Marnie offered, the little boy smiled. " Thanks Marn." He said, she leaned down to kiss his dark hair.

Carol, Marnie, Dean, Sam, Daryl, Bobby and T-Dog were all outside in the yard later on. Marnie stuck close to Carol and T-Dog knowing Daryl wouldn't even bother talking with her and Dean seemed a bit upset with her after she denied him last night. " Where's Maggie? Glenn?" Carol asked lifting a body up with Marnie's help. " They had watch this morning after Sam and Dean, maybe they're still up there?" Marnie answered tossing one of the bodies on top of another. " Christ... do these two ever quit?" Rick shook his head, chuckling to himself. " GLENN! MAGGIE!" Daryl called out, his voice echoed. Marnie covered her mouth as well as Carol, the two were hiding their giggles. Glenn walked out from the watch tower, shirtless zipping up his jeans. Maggie poked her head out, she looked just as disheveled. " Oh.. hey.. be right there!" Glenn called down, the group started to laugh. " Well hurry up! We got shit to do!" T-Dog shouted, shaking his head. " Damn, these two are worse than rabbits." Marnie chuckled, shaking her head.

The group had burned over fifty bodies all ready, all were sweaty and bloodied. Marnie had thrown up a good ten times all ready, it was amazing that she hadn't fainted yet. " Guys! Look!" Glenn whistled for the groups attention, they met his gaze out towards the courtyard. Hershel, with the help of Lori, Beth and Carl was walking down the steps with his new crutches they found in the infirmary. " Oh how wonderful!" Marnie gleamed watching the man take his steps slowly. " WAY TO GO HERSHEL!" Glenn called out with a huge smile on his face. Everyone watched with excitement, Hershel looked so proud of himself. He was moving slowly but he was doing a good job. Lori was looking out at her husband, both were smiling at each other. " Well at least something positive happened so far." Carol smiled wrapping her arms around Marnie. " I agree wit ya." Marnie said.

Everyone's positive energy had left once they saw walkers piling into the court yard. " No.. no... FUCK! LOOK OUT!" Marnie shouted seeing about a dozen walkers behind Hershel, Lori, Carl, Maggie and Beth. " EVERYBODY RUN! GO! GO!" Rick shouted bolting for the yard with everyone else following him. Rick with Daryl and Marnie's help, ran to shut the gate that was apparently broken open. Marnie saw that Lori, Maggie and Carl made it safely inside, she couldn't say the same for everyone else. " Ahh!" Marnie jumped hearing sirens starting to sound off loudly. " Christ!" Rick growled seeing Oscar and Axel walk out towards Rick. " The sirens! How do we get 'em off?!" Rick shouted pointing his gun at the two. " Follow me!" Oscar shouted bringing the group inside and down towards the generator room. " Turn 'em off!" Rick ordered towards the inmate, his gun doing the threatening. " Help!" Marnie begged trying to hold the door shut by herself, walkers were growling loudly behind trying to get inside. Daryl and Dean bolted over to hold the heavy door shut, shoes were sliding from no grip on the floor. " RICK!" Marnie cried out seeing someone hit him across the face with a blunt object, it was that bastard Andrew. " MOTHERFUCKER!" Marnie growled towards the man.

Andrew and Rick began to wrestle and fist fight on the ground, Rick's gun went flying in the air. Oscar bent down to pick it up making Marnie gasp out, tears started to well up in her eyes. " Shoot 'im Oscar! Shoot!" Andrew barked at the man, Oscar raised the gun and pointed it towards Rick. Rick was on his knees holding up his hands in innocence. " NO! PLEASE I BEG YA!" Marnie pleaded, tears were blinding her. " C'mon Marn! Use all ya got!" Daryl hissed, him and Dean were doing most of the holding of the door. Sam and Bobby were holding their guns out, pointing them towards Andrew and Oscar. " Put the gun down boy!" Bobby hissed towards Oscar. " Osc! Ignore 'im! Shoot this bastard! He ain't one of us... he gon' kill us anyways!" Andrew tried to convince the man. " IF YA WANNA SHOOT ANYONE, SHOOT ME MOTHERFUCKER! I SHOT YO' LEADER... THAT PRICK!" Marnie challenged, Rick shot her a look. " Marnie, shut up!" Rick hissed. Marnie pushed her back tightly against the door, the walkers strength was almost like how the Hulk would be. Sweat was pouring down her head, her muscles were tightening. A gun shot was heard, Marnie whipped her head to see that Andrew was the one to drop dead onto the floor. Oscar dropped the gun in Rick's hand before walking over to turn the generator off, sighing. " I thank we deserve our place now in yo' group." Oscar said, Rick nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE:**

" Carol's scarf." Daryl sighed bending down on the floor of the empty hallway. The group managed to kill all of the walkers that were trying their best to rip them all apart. The orange fabric had blood stains on it, Daryl gripped it tightly in his hand as he shoved it in his back pocket. " I think this is T-Dogs." Marnie bit on her bottom lip lifting up a brown t-shirt that was covering up bones. " C'mon! We gotta see if everyone is safe." Rick ordered. He led his group out towards the courtyard where Hershel and Beth were standing, safe and sound. " Where's Maggie?" Glenn asked frantically, Hershel shrugged. " Did ya see if Lori and Carl made it?' Rick asked the two, they both shrugged. " Shit." Marnie gasped bending down to take a breather.

A baby's cry was heard. Everyone turned their heads to see Maggie and Carl walking out together. In Maggie's arms was a pink blanket and the sounds of muffled cries were heard. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and blood stained on her hands and face. The look on Carl's face made Marnie shiver, it was dead and emotionless. " Where.. where's..?" Rick stuttered, his heart was racing. Maggie shook her head as she walked towards Glenn, leaning her head against Glenn's shoulder. " No... NO! NO!" Rick shrieked, tears streaming down his cheeks. Carl didn't move or say anything, he just looked down at the ground and his chest heaving. " Fuck.. FUCK!" Marnie shouted angrily, kicking the wall. Marnie rushed over towards Carl, kneeling down in front of him. Her hands were placed on his shoulders, the boy still didn't move. " Carl.. sweetheart... what happened?" Marnie asked placing her hands on his face, a single tear slipped down his pale cheek. " I shot my mom." He said quietly before he stormed away from Marnie.

" FUCCCKKKK!" Rick cried out, falling down onto the concrete ground. " She seems healthy but she needs some formula or she won't make it." Hershel said examining the newborn in Maggie's arms. " Nope. No way.. we ain't loosin' her. I'll go for a run, what should I get?" Daryl asked tossing his crossbow over his shoulder. " Formula, diapers.. anythan' ya thank a baby needs... someone should go wit' ya." Hershel said taking the baby in his arms. Maggie continuously sobbed in Glenn's arms, what she saw and had to do was completely traumatizing. " I'll go wit' ya." Marnie volunteered. " Marnie, will ya know what to get?" Hershel asked. " Mhm... I'll figure it out. I'll grab whatever's necessary." Marnie nodded. " RICK!" Bobby called out seeing the sheriff shoot up quickly grabbing his machete that was laying on the ground and stormed off. Marnie started to run towards him when Daryl pulled her arm back. " Let him be Marn, he ain't himself... he could hurt ya." Hershel said, she nodded. " We will go and check on him later, the two of ya better go now." Bobby said.

Daryl walked over towards his motorcycle, starting it up. " Here take this. Fit as much as ya can." Maggie said handing her a backpack from the Hyundai. " Thanks." Marnie smiled hugging Maggie tightly, she could only imagine how the girl felt. Marnie quickly kissed the baby's head before she ran over towards Daryl's bike sitting behind him. Marnie wrapped her arms around his tight waist, resting her head against his back. Glenn and Sam ran over towards the gate to open it up for the two as Daryl sped off. The wind blew Marnie's hair and the breeze felt good against her hot flesh.

Ahead of them they found a day care, Daryl pulled up towards the stairs and parked his bike. Marnie hopped off, tossing the backpack over her shoulder and pulled out her gun. " Stay behind me." Daryl whispered stomping ahead of her with his crossbow ahead of him. He stepped up cautiously to open the main entrance of the day care. " Check that way, I'll check over here." Daryl whispered, Marnie nodded walking towards the left and found the kitchen. " Jackpot!" She gleamed seeing there was tons of formula, bottles, diapers, clothing.. everything to take care of a newborn. " Found somethan'?" Daryl appeared at the doorway, she nodded. " Yeah, found everythan'... I just have to pack it away." Marnie whispered stuffing as much baby stuff as the backpack would let her. " A'right... let's head outta here." Daryl said stomping ahead of her. Marnie sighed, she knew Daryl was still probably upset with her and she didn't blame him. She would eventually have to explain her situation but right now they had to focus on the baby.

" Did ya get everythan'?" Hershel asked once the two came rushing into the dining area. " Yup, I got a lot of clothing, formula and everythan' else I could fit. I'll start a bottle." Marnie said taking out a bottle and some formula. " Shh.. s'ok sweetheart... s'ok." Beth continuously whispered to the baby in her arms. Daryl placed down his crossbow and walked over towards the girl. " Here, give her to me." Daryl said quietly taking the baby out of the girls arms. Marnie was shaking up the bottle as she watched the redneck with the infant, she felt her heart beat rapidly. " S'ok sweetheart.. ya uncle Daryl's got'cha." He smirked down at her bouncing her slightly. " Here." Marnie walked over to hand the bottle to him, he nodded as he placed the nipple in the baby's mouth. " I was thankin' of names for her." Carl stated walking up near Daryl. " Yeah? What did ya come up wit?" Daryl asked. " I was thankin' either Carol? Patricia? Sophia... Lori." Carl sighed at the last one, shaking his head. Marnie walked up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulder. A tear slipped down her cheek as she bent to kiss his dark hair. " Hmm... I thank she's a lil' asskicker." Daryl smiled looking up at the group who were all smiling and chuckling. " Huh? Ya like that? Huh sweetheart? Ya lil asskicker." Daryl cooed towards the infant as he continued to feed her.

Marnie let out a long yawn and stretch as her back leaned against the watch tower. " Where the hell are ya Glenn?" She grunted as she paced back and forth, watching the yards cautiously. Her mind was elsewhere though, she couldn't help but feel guilt about Lori's death. She had promised her that nothing would happen to her and look what happened. To many deaths in one day for her, she felt panic rising. " Shit." Marnie gasped holding onto her chest. Her breathing started to get heavier as tears welded in her eyes. Marnie leaned over the tower and tossed up her oatmeal into the yard, groaning. " This has to end." She whispered hitting her fist on the railing of the tower. Marnie glanced over to where the graves were made for T-Dog, Lori and Carol. " Is that..?" She ripped out the binoculars and saw that Daryl was walking over near Carol's grave. Her heart was racing as she watched him place down a Cherokee rose. " Fuck!" Marnie whispered angrily kicking the tower viciously. _Where the fuck is Glenn? I can't be here right now!_ Marnie rushed down the stairs to go search for the Asian kid when she bumped right into Daryl. She let out a loud scream and began to hyperventilate again.

" Woah.. woah.. are ya ok? Marnie, calm down!" Daryl whispered grabbing onto her arms, she was shaking. Marnie began to sob, she rested her head against Daryl's chest. He was hesitant as always but he wrapped his arms around her tightly. " Marnie... what's wrong? What happened? Did ya have a panic attack?" He whispered. Marnie nodded slowly, looking up into his glacier eyes. Her hands rested on both cheeks, her thumbs running on the little hairs. " We've lost so many people Daryl... in one day we've lost so many of our own people. Rick's lost it... I lost ya... I just can't deal wit everythan'." She said quietly shaking her head. " Woah.. Marnie.. look at me.. ya ain't loosin' me.. what do ya mean ya loosin' me?"Daryl asked. " That kiss ya saw the other night between Dean and I, I didn't mean for it to happen." She said. " Well it happened and it was more than just a kiss Marn, if I hadn't showed up more would've happened." Daryl sighed, he felt like such a jackass for being so jealous. " I know and you're absolutely right... but I can't help what I feel for both ya and Dean. I doubt though Dean will try again, I kinda told him to back off a bit and I thank I offended him." Marnie shrugged wiping her eyes. " Why'd ya tell him to back off?" Daryl asked. " Ya really gonna make me say it?" Marnie chuckled and embarrassing laugh, she was red. Daryl shrugged. " It's because I like ya Daryl and I care 'bout ya." She said wiping more of the moisture away from her eyes. Daryl smiled softly, he liked having someone care about him like this especially a pretty girl. Daryl grabbed her face between his palms and leaned down to give her a kiss.

Around noon time, it was Sam's turn to do watch with Daryl. Marnie strutted back into the dining area to eat whatever Beth whipped up for the group, it seemed to be oatmeal again. From the corner of her eye, she saw Dean and Bobby at one of the tables fiddling with their guns. Bobby glanced up at her giving her a small smile and wink, nothing from Dean. " Hey shit head, where were ya this mornin'?" Marnie slapped Glenn upside the head jokingly taking a seat next to Maggie and him. " Sorry, I overslept." Glenn smirked, shrugging. " Ya betta make it up to me." She threatened jokingly, he winked. Marnie began to shovel down the delicious oatmeal, damn that Beth could cook. The sound of the gate was opening, Marnie whipped her head to see Rick entering. " Rick." Marnie gasped rushing over to his side. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, he returned the embrace. " Ya ok?" She asked looking up at him, he nodded pushing her away slightly. " Everyone doin' ok?" He asked glancing at his group that was in the kitchen, they all nodded. " Where's Daryl?" He asked. " On watch with Sam." Dean answered, giving a glare over towards Marnie. " Ok.. good.. good." He nodded before he left the kitchen in a hurry. " Rick!" Hershel called out, Marnie glanced at the old man then back at the gate. " He didn't even notice the baby." Marnie sighed walking over to give the infant a little kiss on her bald head. " She's so beautiful." Marnie sighed, biting on her bottom lip. Carl nodded as he continued to feed her, he gave her a small smile. " Carl, I'm so sorry this happened to ya." Marnie whispered kissing his dark hair. " Thanks Marn." Carl looked up at her giving her a very small smile but at least it was something from the haunted little boy.

" Hershel, I'm gonna go after Rick." Marnie said tossing her holster around her thigh. " Ya sure? He's probably still not stable... ya want me to go wit ya?" Hershel asked grabbing his crutches. " Nah, ya stay here. I'll be fine, I'll get through to him." Marnie said confidently grabbing one of the flashlights. " A'right.. ya be careful please. If he gets to rowdy, ya come and get me." Hershel said, Marnie nodded. She opened the gate to their block and cautiously walked down the dark hallways. " Rick?" She called out, her voice echoed. She heard some shuffling coming from one of the rooms down the stairs, she gulped. Marnie pulled out her knife, gripping it tightly in her palm. " Ri... Rick?" Her voice trembled as she carefully walked down each step. Marnie sighed with relief seeing Rick leaning against the wall, staring at this telephone on the table. " Rick, what are ya doin' down here?" She asked turning her flashlight off and placing her knife in the holster. " I'm waitin'." He answered crossing his arms against his chest. " Waitin for what?" She asked taking a seat on the nearby stool. " A call back. A group exists out there with food, water and shelter... a safe place for us." Rick answered, sweat drenching his forehead. Marnie leaned over to pick up the phone and placed it to her ear, all she heard was static.

Marnie sighed looking over at her leader, he had completely lost it. She stood up to place her hands on his face, he looked confused at her jester. " Rick... look at me . The phone's have been dead for over a year now. No one was there on the phone.. there ain't no safe place. Rick ya hearin' thangs." Marnie whispered. " No.. no.. they said.. they said they have a safe place for us Marn! We could be safe!" Rick started to sob, he ripped away from her to kick viciously at the cement wall. " Rick.. Rick! Stop! STOP!" Marnie shouted grabbing at his arms, she shoved him hard against the wall. She slapped him hard across the face out of pure fright and anger. " Rick, look at me!" She demanded viciously holding his face between her palms again. " Rick, ya need to get ya shit together now! Ya have a young son and baby who need their father, not this broken man who gave up because his wife , we've all lost someone we love but none of us gave up hope. I shot my brother Rick, I shot him for ya and look... I'm not givin' up on this group. We need ya Rick more than anythan', please don't give up." Marnie leaned her forehead against his. " I'm sorry 'bout Lori Rick... I'm really sorry for all of this." She whispered, he sighed. Rick's hands gripped at her wrists, tightly as he silently cried. " Please Rick, don't give up on me." She whispered. Marnie leaned in to give him a brief but tender kiss, he needed some love right now. " Figure it out Rick, please."Marnie whispered before stepping away.

" Did ya get through to him?" Hershel asked once she made it back to the cell block. " I tried Hershel, I'm hopin' my words worked." She shrugged taking a seat next to Carl on the stairs. " If not, I'll talk to him." Hershel said, Marnie nodded. " Here let me hold her." Marnie reached over for the baby in Carl's arms. She cradled the baby who was sleeping soundly in her arms. Marnie leaned over to kiss the infant on the head, tears started to well up in her eyes. The gate to the cell block opened and Sam and Daryl came walking in. " Dean.. Bobby, it's yo' turn." Daryl said to the two, they both nodded grabbing their weapons before they headed out of the cell block. " Rick's still gone?" Daryl asked placing his cross bow on the table. " Yeah, Marnie just went to try and talk to him." Maggie answered resting her head on Glenn's shoulder. " Ya went by yo'self? Was he ok?" Daryl asked. " He's lost it. He claims someone called him 'bout a safe place, I lifted the phone and all I got was static. I tried my best to get to him, I hope my words got to him." Marnie sighed. " I'm sure somethan' will happen." Hershel said.

The gate then was open, everyone glanced to see Rick walking inside the dining area. Marnie couldn't help but smile as he strutted over towards her with his arms out. " Let me see my child." He said quietly. Marnie nodded handing the infant to him slowly, a small smile was on Rick's face. " Ain't she beautiful?" Marnie whispered. The smile on Rick's face had gotten bigger as he held his newborn close to him, he leaned down to kiss her bald head. " Did we pick a name fo' her?" Rick turned to look at his son. " Daryl's been callin' her asskicker." Carl smirked looking over at the redneck. " Has he now?" Rick chuckled glancing over at his friend who gave him a wink. " I was thankin' maybe Judith... that was my teacher's first name." Carl shrugged. " Well.. Judith it is." Rick smiled walking over to kiss his son's head.


	26. Chapter 26

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:**

" Maggie and I are gonna go for a run, does anyone need anythin'?" Glenn asked towards the group. That was about two hours ago and they hadn't returned yet, Marnie was getting anxious. Rick and Carl were out near the main entrance pathway, taking watch. " They ain't back yet?" Marnie asked walking up towards the two with bottles of water. " Nah, nothan' yet. I'm gettin' worried, they ain't never gone this long even if they are screwin' 'round." Rick sighed, shaking his head. Rick's facial expression changed from fear to confusion, Marnie and Carl met his gaze out towards the front field. " What the..?" Marnie questioned seeing why he had that facial expression.

A bloodied black woman with long, dark dreads was limping up towards the gate. In her hand was a red basket full of baby supplies. " Carl.. keys." Rick whispered just as the boy tossed over the key ring to him. Walkers started to surround her, she whipped out her katana that she had strapped to her back and tried her best to kill as many as she could. Rick, Marnie and Carl rushed out to kill the on comers that almost got her. Rick and Marnie helped drag her inside as Carl took the basket and locked the gate once they made it inside. " Hershel!" Rick called out into the block. Carl ran over to place the basket onto one of the tables as Rick and Marnie rested the woman onto the ground. " Hey.. hey.. we ain't gon' hurt ya.. what's yo' name?" Rick asked. " Who the hell is this?" Dean asked stepping up towards the two. " Dean, she's wounded. She ain't gonna hurt us." Marnie snapped at him. She heard Dean was muttering something under his breath as he walked away towards Carl. The woman's breathing was getting heavier, she was loosing a lot of blood. Her lips went tight, she looked pissed off. " Miss, we ain't gon' hurt ya. Please tell us your name." Marnie said, but the stubborn woman wouldn't answer still. " Last person who told me that had a man come at me wit a gun." She said through trembling lips.

Hershel came limping in to take a look at her wound, he was starting to remove some of the debris. The woman kept grunting from the pain but she stayed strong. " Who's that?' They heard behind them, it was Daryl. " Won't tell us her name." Rick shrugged standing back up with Marnie. " Come here, wanna show ya somethan'." Daryl smiled. Marnie and Rick went to follow Daryl, a huge smile was on both of their faces. " Carol!" Marnie exclaimed wrapping her arms around her friend. Tears flooded from her eyes, she was so happy to know that Carol was alive. Rick was next to wrap his arms around the woman tightly, kissing her cheek. Beth walked over with the baby in her arms, Carol had tears of joy and a smile on her face. " Oh My..she's so beautiful.. where.. where's?" Carol was searching for Lori. Rick looked down, shaking his eyes, Carol knew instantly. She wrapped her arms around Rick again as he cried silently on her shoulder. " I'm so sorry Rick." She whispered kissing his scruffy cheek. Marnie stood close to Daryl, wiping the tears away from her eyes. He looked down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to kiss her head. Dean, Bobby and Sam stood behind the group with small smiles as Carol made her way over to hug the three. " So glad to know you're alive Carol." Bobby smiled hugging her tightly. " Yes, same to you boys... so handsome." She smiled towards the Winchesters who gave her a small smile.

" Ya were carrying a basket full o' baby supplies.. why? Where did ya get 'em?" Rick asked the woman just as Hershel was finishing stitching her up. " A pretty white gal and an Asian boy dropped it back in town. They were taken by the same son o' a bitch that shot me." The woman explained holding onto her stitched leg. " Do ya have any idea where they may have taken 'em?" Marnie asked. " There's a town.. Woodbury. About seventy five survivors.. run by this guy who calls himself the Governor." She said through clenched teeth, clearly she had some revenge up her sleeve. " Rick, we need to get 'em back." Hershel said desperately. " That we will, ya will take us there... but first I need a name." Rick said, she rolled her eyes. " Michonne." She answered. " Well Miss Michonne.. ya will show us where this lil town is. Marn, Daryl, Oscar and Dean will come wit me... Bobby, Sam, Carl and Axel ya will keep watch. If anythan' goes haywire, ya make sure ya keep Beth, the baby, Hershel and Carol safe.. got it?" Rick ordered, the prison watch nodded.

Marnie rushed up to her cell to change quickly. She was bending down to search her bag for a fresh new shirt when she saw a shadow casted on her wall. " Can I help ya wit somethan' Dean?" She asked ripping off her purple tank, her tattooed, scarred back exposed to him. Dean eyed her back and side, he noticed the wound where she was stabbed and the rest he was curious about. " I wanted to come and say sorry." Dean said. Marnie turned to face him as she put a fresh, white tank over her body. " Sorry for what?" She asked crossing her arms. " I went to fast with ya and I scared ya off, I'm sorry for that." He sighed, she shook her head. " Dean, s'ok.. I'm past it." She said smiling softly. " A'right.. I'll meet ya downstairs." Dean said turning to walk away. " Dean! Wait." She called out. He slowly walked back inside the cell, leaning against the entrance. " Dean, I want to say thank ya as well. Protecting me more than my own brother did, thank ya so much. I mean it." Marnie said taking his hand. " Well.. anytime. I care 'bout ya Marnie, ya mean a lot to me." He placed his hand on her cheek, running his thumb on her skin. Marnie smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek, a small smile appeared on his face.

Out in the courtyard, Marnie, Daryl, Dean and Oscar were loading up equipment into the Hyundai. " Daryl.. Marnie.. come here fo' a moment." Rick called out near the entrance. Marnie and Daryl strutted over towards Rick, curious what he would say. " What's up Rick?" Marnie asked. " Nothan', I just wanna thank ya both for takin' care o' thangs while I was tryin' to sort my shit out." Rick said. " Glad to see that ya back." Marnie smiled wrapping her arms around Rick. " Thanks to ya knocking some sense into me, I'm back." Rick smiled down at her, kissing her hair. " It's what we do, look after each other." Daryl nodded, Rick smiled hugging the redneck. " C'mon! Lets go!" Rick called out to Dean, Oscar and Michonne. Rick took the driver's seat with Michonne in the passengers. Marnie was squeezed between Daryl and Dean and Oscar sat in the back with the equipment. Michonne gave instructions to Rick and he parked about two miles away, hiding the car in the nearby woods. " Ok, grab yo' weapons, stick close and quiet." Rick ordered loading up his python. Michonne led the way with Rick and Daryl close behind her.

It was dark by the time they had reached the Woodbury walls, hiding near a train track. " A'right Michonne, where is the best to sneak in?" Rick asked. " I'll show ya, just stay hidden and low. He's got watch on top of those tires there." Michonne said ripping out her katana. Rick nodded to her as she led the way around the watch towards a door in the back of one of the buildings, it had been the same building Michonne was kept in after her incident with the Governor's walkers. " They ain't here Rick, where the hell could he be keeping Glenn and Maggie?" Marnie asked pacing back and forth, she wanted her friends back. " Michonne, any ideas?" Rick asked, Michonne had nodded. " Follow me." Michonne whispered opening the front exit enough so everyone could slip through the crack. Michonne showed them another building where they crept in through the door to hear men talking loudly, sobs were heard. Rick slowly poked his head in to where the sobs were, Glenn and Maggie were on their knees in front of a man. " I.. I love you." Was all Rick heard come from Maggie's mouth before bags were placed over their heads.

" Get your gas cans ready." Rick ordered pulling his from his back pocket, with his teeth he ripped the pin and tossed it into the room. Violent coughs were heard from the men as Rick and Daryl snuck in to retrieve Maggie and Glenn. " Let us go.. please!" Maggie begged. " Maggie.. it's me.. it's Daryl." He whispered to the girl as he followed Rick out of the building. " Follow me!" Rick ordered sneaking his group into another building that looked like a diner. " Dean, what's the streets lookin' like?" Rick asked seeing Oscar and Dean flee towards the curtained windows. " Men with guns, searchin' the streets Rick." Dean answered holding his gun up near his ear. " Shit... we need to get outta here." Rick sighed, he was trying to think of how to get his people out safely. Marnie and Oscar helped Glenn and Maggie on the floor to rest for a moment, both ripping the bags away from their heads. " Thank God!" Maggie exclaimed wrapping her arms tightly around Marnie. " S'ok.. S'ok Mags.. I got ya. Who did this to ya guys?" Marnie asked. " Merle." Glenn answered through gritted teeth. " He did that to ya eye?" Marnie asked noticing the huge welt form on his left eye. " Yeah, that son o' a bitch!" Glenn spat angrily. " Wait... Merle? My brother? He's the Governor?" Daryl asked, the two shook their head. " No, he's like the Governor's right hand man. Him and some other guy tortured us... threw a walker at Glenn." Maggie bit hard on her bottom lip out of pure fear. " Sorry Rick, we told the Governor 'bout the prison... he threatened us." Glenn said angrily gripping onto Maggie. " S'ok... we will deal wit that later.. for now I need to get ya guys outta here safely." Rick said peaking out of the window.

" Rick, I can't leave Merle. I need to get him." Daryl stated, Rick turned to face him. " Nah, I can't have ya leave. I need ya to help me, I need ya." Rick said to his own right hand man. " Rick, he's my brother.. he's the only family I got left. I need to get him outta here." Daryl fought, Marnie stared at him. " Daryl, we're your family. He obviously has chosen these people over you." Marnie fought, Daryl sighed. " I'm sorry Rick, I can't leave him behind. Ya guys go ahead of me, I'll catch up." Daryl said. " Fine. Ya meet us near the car after ya get him." Rick said annoyed, him along with half of the group didn't want Merle back but they had to understand that it was Daryl's brother. " Please be careful, I don't trust this Governor at all. He could hurt ya." Marnie stood to face the redneck. " I'll be fine, I'll meet ya back at the car wit no harm done. I promise." He said looking into her pleading blue eyes. " Please Daryl, I'm serious. Be extra careful, if that brother of yours does anythin' to betray ya for this asshole.. I'll.." Marnie was cut off by Daryl kissing her. " Shut up, I'll be fine.. stop worryin' ... get goin." Daryl whispered, she nodded reluctantly. She wasn't going to dare look at Dean who was probably glaring at the two of them like prey.

Rick opened the door just enough for everyone to slip through. " THERE THEY ARE!" Someone yelled, gun fire started abruptly. " Throw the grenades!" Rick ordered to those who had gas cans left. Marnie, Dean and Rick tossed the cans and anyone who felt the gas began to cough hard enough to where they were puking. " GO! RUN!" Rick ordered. Marnie glanced behind her, Daryl was no where to be found. Her panic was almost getting the best of her until she kept repeating what her therapist told her. " Be strong Marn.. he's ok.. He's strong!" Marnie whispered loudly to herself. She started to shoot into the mist, hopefully she hit something and wasn't wasting bullets. " OSCAR!" Maggie cried out seeing the giant fall towards the ground dead. Marnie rushed over to shoot him in the head, he didn't deserve to become one of those monsters. " RICK! C'MON!" Marnie cried out seeing Rick stood still, he wasn't even shooting anything. " MARNIE LET'S GO!" Dean shouted near the doorway, she ignored his plea. " Maggie! Go! I'll meet ya!" Marnie cried out to her friend. Marnie put her gun in her holster and started to make a run towards Rick, he fell to the ground. " Oh God.. no ... NO!" Marnie knelt down in front of him and searched him to just make sure he wasn't hit. " C'mon Rick! Let's GO!" Marnie helped him onto his feet and practically dragged him out of Woodbury.

They met around the train tracks where Michonne was allready there, sitting on the train. " Where were ya?" Rick asked holding out his gun towards her, she held her hands up in innocence. " Took care o' business wit the Governor." She smiled softly. " What did ya do?" Marnie asked. " Took his eye out." She answered with her smile growing bigger. " Let's get out of here now.. please!" Glenn begged, Rick nodded. " C'mon!" Rick then led his group back towards the car where everyone was out of breath. " Where the hell is Daryl?"Marnie asked impatiently. " Don't know, we will wait here until he returns." Rick said, the group nodded. Glenn and Maggie took a seat against the tires, she rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off for a few minutes. Marnie stood with Rick, keeping their eyes on the woods. Michonne stood with Dean watching the streets and the opposite side of the woods just in case a threat appeared.

A crunching noise was heard ahead of Rick and Marnie, both whipped out their pistols. " Weapons ready." Rick whispered, Dean and Michonne came around to hold their weapons out along with Rick and Marnie. Poking out from the woods was none other than Daryl and his asshole older brother, everyone looked pretty pissed. " Just Daryl and Merle." Rick sighed putting his pistol back in his holster along with Marnie and Dean. Michonne's eyes were tense and her lips were tight as she gripped onto her katana. " You son o' a bitch!" Michonne hissed towards Merle. " Well.. lookey here.. hello Miss Meeeesshonnee.. How's ya leg sweetheart?" Merle winked, Michonne lifted up her katana but Daryl stepped in her way. " Michonne, put it away." Rick hissed towards her, the warrior was hesitant but she lowered her weapon back into his holster behind her back. " Shit." Marnie lowered her head and walked behind Dean. " Merle." Rick nodded grimly towards the redneck, Merle just smirked. " How ya doin' over there Officer Friendly?" Merle snickered. " Merle, please don't be a dick." Daryl pleaded, Merle just ignored his baby brother. " Officer Friendly... where's that lil ... oh there she is.. how ya doin' over there sweetheart? Ya wrist doin' ok?" Merle taunted, Dean stood tall in front of her. " Merle, shut it." Dean spat, Merle just chuckled. " I'm gonna kill 'im!" Glenn stood, Maggie pulled at his arm. " Glenn, please no!" Maggie begged pulling him hard enough, but Glenn was pissed. " Woah.. woah.. china man.. don't need to get all uppity... no real harm done right?" Merle acted as if he was innocent. " Merle, shut up!" Daryl hissed at his brother. " A'right! Everyone calm the fuck down! Daryl, I need to have a word wit ya... Dean.. Marnie.. Michonne keep an eye on that one." Rick looked at Merle as if he was garbage. Glenn and Maggie followed Daryl and Rick just a little away from the group who held their weapons out on the oldest Dixon.

" Make one more peep or move hick... I'll shoot ya where ya stand." Dean threatened cocking his gun, Merle didn't take it as a threat. " Don't try to act so tough Winchester, ya girl there ain't hard to impress... hell I didn't even try that hard and she fucked me silly... how ya doin' there Starla Night?" Merle said. Marnie felt her heart drop down into her stomach, she whipped her head up to glare at the redneck. " Ya thank 'cuz yo' hide ya face... I wouldn't recognize ya? Hell I knew that was ya the day ya came into Atlanta. I've seen ya naked girl, ya ain't hard to miss... I would recognize that ass a mile away." Merle smirked, licking his lips suggestively. Marnie cocked her gun and held it tightly in her grip, she was furious. " Ya know.. ya ain't worth my bullets. If I'm gonna hurt ya, I'll just cut ya other hand off dick head." Marnie threatened putting her gun back in her holster. She noticed that Merle had some metal contraption on the missing hand that had a knife attachment to it.

" Merle, c'mon... we're leavin'." Daryl said stomping over towards his older brother. " Wait.. what?!" Marnie asked frantically, she saw the look on Glenn, Maggie and Rick's face was upsetting. " Daryl and Merle are goin' on their own." Glenn spat angrily, glaring hard at Rick. Marnie whipped her head to look at Daryl, he couldn't look into her sadden eyes without feeling guilty. " No!... why?! Daryl.. ya can't leave us!" Marnie fought, Daryl glanced towards her and sighed. " Ya can always join us Miss Night, this time I'll let ya have my brother." Merle snickered. " What?" Daryl was confused by that, he glanced at his brother then back at Marnie. Hatred just filled Marnie's eyes as she glared at the older brother. " Ok.. who the fuck is this Starla Night?!" Dean asked angrily. " Don't worry 'bout it!" Marnie hissed, she didn't need the focus on her stripper name right now. " C'mon baby brother.. we'll be betta without these people draggin' ya down." Merle tossed an arm around his brother's strong shoulders. " No! I won't have this... this is ridiculous. Daryl, c'mon! We've been there more than he has!" Marnie fought shoving Daryl angrily. " Marnie ! Stop! C'mon.. this is his decision.. there's nothan' we can do." Rick said pulling at her arm, she ripped it out. Tears were filling her eyes, Daryl couldn't even look at her without wanting to say "fuck off" to Merle and go with his true family but Merle needed him. " Ya fuckin' asshole." Marnie whispered angrily, shoving him again. She turned away angrily and stomped back towards the car and waited in the passenger seat, tears slid down her cheeks.


	27. Chapter 27

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:**

The car ride back to the prison was completely silent, everyone was upset that they lost one of their own. Marnie was looking out of the window, staring out into space. As Rick drove, he kept glancing at her and sighing. He knew she was pissed with him for letting Daryl go, but it wasn't really up to him, it was Daryl's decision. He knew that Rick and everyone wouldn't be able to take Merle than they all ready had to deal with back in Atlanta. He knew that Merle was a lot to handle, but he didn't want to leave his family. " Marnie." Rick said reaching over for her hand, she looked at him with sad eyes. " Rick, ya don't have to apologize if that's what ya goin' do. I understand the situation, ya didn't want Merle. Hell, none of us wanted Merle." Marnie shrugged wiping the tears from her eyes. " I'm sorry Marn, I really am. I know that ya cared 'bout him just as much as I did." Rick sighed rubbing her hand with his thumb. " S'ok Rick, maybe one day he will return." She sighed glancing back out the window.

Carol and Carl had been outside on the pathway, keeping watch. Carl rushed down to the gate to unlock it for the car to come back into the yard. " Where.. where's Daryl?" Carol asked, panic was in her voice. " He's alive Carol. He just decided to leave with his brother." Rick answered glumly. " Wait.. Merle? He's alive?" Carl asked looking up at his father, he nodded. " Yeah, found 'im back in Woodbury. Was one of the Governor's men." Rick explained. " He.. he's gone?" Carol choked, Marnie wrapped her arms around the woman tightly. They were the two women that cared about Daryl the most.

" Who are these people?" Marnie asked Hershel once they made it back inside their block. " Hi, I'm Tyreese, this is my sister Sasha and that's Alan and Ben." A strong looking black man in a tank and beanie said offering his hand to Rick and Marnie. Rick seemed out of it for a moment, he was glancing up near the cat walk and blinking violently. " Hi, I'm Marnie." The girl smiled softly shaking Tyreese's hand, he returned the smile. Rick glanced back at the group, shaking his head. " Rick, they've asked if they could stay." Hershel said, Rick blinked over at the old man, rubbing his head. " Rick, ya ok?" Marnie asked placing her hand on his shoulder. " No.. no.. NO! GO AWAY! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME! YA AIN'T WELCOME HERE!" Rick shouted glancing back up at the cat walk. He backed away, wailing his arms viciously. " RICK!" Marnie cried out trying to calm him down. The new group clearly was terrified by the sudden screams of the man as he backed away. " Ya people stand over there.. please." Hershel begged. Tyreese's group had no problem listening to the old man, they backed away. Bobby, Sam and Dean stood in front of them just in case Rick went after them for some unknown reason. " GO AWAY!" Rick shouted looking at the cat walk before he stormed off. " RICK! GET BACK HERE!" Marnie was about to bolt after him when Dean wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back. " Nah Marn, stay away from him! He's not well still." Dean ordered, she was trying to rip away from his grip. " No, I need to get him Dean." Marnie ripped away running towards the gate, Carl stood in front of it shaking his head. " Marn, please just let my dad be." Carl shook his head.

Marnie turned back into the block to look at the new group, sighing. " I'm sorry ya people had to see that. Rick's our leader and he hasn't been himself lately. We just lost one of our own this morning and I guess he's takin' it to heart." Marnie tried to explain, she just shrugged. " He lost his wife a few days ago as well during childbirth and it's been hittin' him pretty hard." Hershel continued to explain. " I'm sorry." Sasha said glancing at the little boy standing near the cell where Beth was holding the infant. " S'ok." Carl shrugged blinking back tears. " Now if ya people wanna stay, we have shifts here. We have shifts to go onto the watch towers, we now have an enemy. He goes by the name of the Governor, we need to keep watch to make sure he or any walker don't attack the prison. I have shift now with Dean but after we are done will be Sam and Bobby. If ya guys don't mind takin' over the other watch tower that be great, I can put Sasha and Tyreese there right now wit' us or if Alan and Ben wanna go first... ya choice." Marnie said taking command until Rick returned. " My sister and I could take watch. What time is our shift over?" Tyreese asked. " We do long hours, I'm not exactly sure what time it is now but give or take 'bout a five to six hour shift." Bobby answered, the new group nodded. " Sounds good." Tyreese's group answered.

Dean, Marnie, Tyreese and Sasha walked out into the court yard. " A'right now that's your watch tower. If anythan' goes wrong, just yell... we will hear ya." Marnie said. " Thank ya Marnie." Sasha smiled towards the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. " Don't mention it." Marnie returned the smile going the opposite way with Dean standing right next to her. The two of them stood on opposite sides of the tower, guns in their hands. " Hey Marnie." Dean said after he cleared his throat. " What's up Dean?" She asked turning to face him. " Why was that redneck prick callin' ya Starla Night? And.. did ya really fuck him?" Dean looked disgusted just like Marnie felt. Marnie's head fell and she sighed, she really was hoping that she would never have to explain this story to anyone especially Daryl. " Starla Night was my stripper night Dean. Merle was always one of my best clients, givin' me the best tips and drugs money could buy. I've fucked Merle for those drugs if I didn't have the cash to give 'im for those things... It's a dark time in my life that I don't like to think 'bout or talk 'bout." Marnie shrugged, shivering the thought away. Dean just looked absolutely disgusted, probably the same way Daryl would be disgusted if she had to explain this story... Merle was probably all ready bragging about it to tease him. " Oh Marnie.. c'mon sweetheart.. how the hell could ya fuck that thing?" Dean asked. " Drugs and drinks Dean." Marnie shrugged, shaking her head. " Christ, I wouldn't even fuck him for those things." Dean said, again Marnie shrugged. " Well it happened and I regret it horribly. I tried to hide my face from him, but that was useless. I'm just hopin' he don't tell Daryl, that would be embarassin'." Marnie sighed. Dean nodded glancing back out into the yard, gripping his gun tensely. " Do ya miss Daryl?" Dean asked. " Yes Dean, I miss Daryl. He was our muscle along wit ya, Sam an' Bobby." Marnie shrugged. " Nah, I mean do ya really miss him? I've seen ya two kiss before but ya told me I was movin' to fast." Dean sounded annoyed. " Christ Dean.. what is this highschool? Yes, I've kissed Daryl before... Dean, I have feelin's for him just like I have them towards ya. Don't get all jealous a'right? Daryl's gone now so I don't care anymore 'bout him." Marnie said angrily. " Really? Ya don't care?" Dean asked, Marnie rolled her eyes. " Fuck off Dean! If ya gonna do this shit to me, I'm gonna leave and get Bobby or someone else to do watch wit ya. I'm upset enough that asshole left and now I have ya wit jealousy goin' at me, I don't need this shit right now." Marnie hissed stomping away, Dean reached out for her arm.

Marnie whipped around and slapped Dean in the face, tears were in her eyes. " Marnie, I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I don't mean to get like that, I'm sorry." Dean whispered wrapping his arms around the girl. Marnie began to cry on Dean's flannel, his embrace got tighter. He kissed her dark hair and sighed. " I'm sorry Dean, I don't mean to snap at ya. I'm just upset 'bout Daryl leavin'... Rick's completely outta of it... I'm loosin' everyone." She cried,soaking the shirt with her tears. Dean pulled her away, holding her face between his palms. His bright green eyes gleamed into her blue ones, he sighed. " Ya ain't loosin' everyone... ya still got me Marn. I won't leave ya like that, I won't go crazy either. I promise ya, I won't leave ya ever!" Dean leaned his forehead against hers. Marnie cupped his neck, her thumbs grazing the hairs on his chin. " Please Dean, don't.. don't leave me. Don't leave me like my brother, my parents... Rick.. Daryl... I can't afford to loose more people than I a'ready have." She begged, Dean's hands on her hips gripped tighter. It was like he felt her pain, he knew what it was like to loose the people you loved especially to evil things. Dean's hands moved to her face, cupping her cheeks as he leaned forward to kiss her briefly. The two gazed into each other's eyes, their breathing was getting heavier. " I'm sorry, I forgot ya wanna go slow. I'm sorry." Dean apologized, releasing himself from her. Marnie shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him close to her body as she pressed her lips to his. Dean looked behind him to make sure that Tyreese and Sasha weren't watching them. " C'mon!" Dean took her hand and the two rushed inside the tower, locking the door behind them. He pressed Marnie against the wall of the tower, ripping her shirt off of her body. He growled as he attacked her neck, Marnie gasped. Her fingers trembling as they went to rip away his flannel.

" Ah! Christ almighty!" Marnie gasped loudly. Her nails digging into the muscles on Dean's back, he grunted feeling the skin tear. " Shit!" Dean gasped thrusting deeper into her, Marnie cried out in ecstasy. Her eyes fluttered as she felt his lips on her pulse, she felt as if she were in heaven. " Ah! Ah! FUCK!" Marnie cried out feeling her release trembling around his length, Dean trembled close after her. " I love ya Marnie." He whispered making her heart stop. " Ya.. ya love me?" She asked glancing into his green eyes. Dean was smiling softly as he leaned down to give her another loving, tender kiss. Marnie was stumped, she didn't know how she felt about that phrase. Did she love Dean? Was she going to start now a relationship with Dean? Now that Daryl was gone from her life, would she now be with Dean? She hated these kind of situations, no boyfriend before this had ever said he loved her especially after sex. There was a knock on the tower door, the two shot up to get dressed. " Dean? It's Bobby.. Sammy and I are here to relieve ya two." Bobby said from the other side of the door. " Be out in a minute." Dean answered tossing his jeans on. " Christ Boy." Bobby sighed loudly followed by Sam's chuckles. " Did Rick return back to the cell?" Marnie asked once the two were fully dressed and opened the door. " Nah, he's out near the graves." Sam answered glumly, Marnie sighed. " I'm gonna go check on 'im." Marnie said wrapping her holster around her leg. " Ya want me to go wit ya?" Dean asked. " Nah, ya go eat somethin'. I'll meet ya there." Marnie said, Dean nodded giving her a small kiss.

Marnie walked out into the pathway, clinging onto the gate. Her heart was breaking as she watched Rick over near Lori's grave, his lips were moving. Marnie was thinking that he was seeing Lori's ghost or something, he clearly wasn't himself and was screaming at things that weren't there or hearing things that weren't there." What's goin' on?" Marnie turned slightly to see Michonne walking up next to her. " I don't know but he's scarin' me. I'm really worried 'bout him. This Daryl leavin' thing must've gotten him right back into his crazy state." Marnie sighed crossing her arms. " I see his lips are movin', who the hell could he be talkin' to?" Michonne asked, Marnie shrugged. " My guess is he's seein' his dead wife and tryin' to communicate wit her." Marnie answered. " How long ago did she pass?" Michonne asked. " A few days ago, we had an outbreak here of walkers. Maggie, Carl and Lori went one way and she went into labor. Lori knew she wasn't gonna make it and Maggie cut her open to get the baby out... Carl shot her so she wouldn't reanimate." Marnie bit hard on her bottom lip. " The boy shot his own mom?!" Michonne couldn't believe it, her heart actually broke for the boy. " Yeah, I'll tell ya what... that kid is one brave son o' a bitch. I would never be able to shoot my mother, but I did shoot my brother." Marnie sighed. " He got bit?" Michonne asked, Marnie shook her head. " Nah, He was goin' crazy. He was Rick's best friend ... long story short he was plannin' to kill Rick but Rick stabbed him and he came back, I shot him before he could kill Carl, Rick or myself." A tear slid down Marnie's cheek, she hadn't thought about her brother since they left the farm. " Sorry to hear that." Michonne said, Marnie nodded. " S'ok... he was an asshole and deserved it. Lori.. though.. she didn't. I promise I wouldn't let anythin' happen to her and now she's dead." Marnie sighed, shaking her head. " Ya did the best ya could. Don't let that guilt eat ya up or ya will end up like Rick." Michonne said, Marnie knew she was right.

" How's he doin'?" Hershel asked limping up to the two ladies. " He's gone Hershel. I'm so scared for him... I just don't want him to do anythin' stupid." Marnie sighed. Hershel placed his hand on her shoulder, she reached up to grip it as the three stared at Rick. " Hershel, I think he see's Lori.. he's talkin' to someone we can't see." Marnie said. " I think ya right Marn, this whole Daryl thang must've gotten to him." Hershel sighed, he was worried for the man just as much as everyone else. " RICK!" Marnie shouted, Rick didn't move. " RICK! GET OVA HERE!" Hershel demanded, again the man didn't move. " What's.. he..?" Marnie questioned seeing Rick backing away, he looked frightened. " Ri.. RICK?!" Marnie called out again, he fell to the ground. Rick let out a loud scream making Marnie, Hershel and Michonne jump. " That's it... I'm goin' to him." Marnie said, Hershel pulled her back. " No Marnie! He could hurt ya.. let him be." Hershel demanded. " No Hershel, we can't just keep lettin' him be. I'll knock sense back into him, I've done it before... I can do it again." Marnie said confidently. Hershel released her arm and watched nervously as the girl started to head towards the gate when a woman's scream was heard from the courtyard, it was Carol. Marnie whipped her head to see that Axel fell on top of her, dead. " SHIT! GET DOWN!" Marnie shrieked shoving Hershel to the floor, Michonne was going to have to cover him for now.

Gun shots were heard left and right, Marnie glanced ahead over her up on the hill. There was about five military vehicles, all shooting towards the prison. " RICK! STAY DOWN!" Marnie shouted making a run towards the entrance of the gate. " MARNIE!" Dean shouted, Marnie fell backwards seeing a an old milk delivery truck sped through the gate, breaking it. " What.. the..?!" Marnie questioned frantically as she continued to shoot at the men shooting at them. " MOTHERFUCKER!" Michonne shouted angrily as she continued to shoot. " IS THAT THE GOVERNOR?!" Marnie asked, Michonne turned to face her and nodded. " MAKE SURE YA KILL 'IM!" Michonne shouted angrily taking cover for Hershel. " HOLD YA FIRE!" She heard the one eyed Governor yell to his army. Suddenly the back of the delivery truck flung down, groans were heard inside. " Shit!" Marnie hissed getting back onto her feet readying her gun and knife. A few walkers started to pile out into the yard, Marnie, Michonne and Dean made a run towards them to take them down one by one. " Shit... Rick...!" Marnie whipped her head to see him near the woods, leaning against the gate. He was shooting but there were no bullets, he was out of ammo. " Fuck!" Marnie hissed. The sound of cars started, the group saw the Governor's men enter back into their trucks and head off. " Fuck! RICK LOOK OUT!" Marnie shouted seeing a few walkers were heading his way, where the fuck was his knife?! " I gotta go help Rick." Marnie said bolting for the broken gate. " No! Ya stay here." Dean ordered, Marnie ignored his plea. " Nah, ya and everyone else try to get that gate back up... kill as many walkers as ya can. Michonne cover me just in case please." Marnie begged, she nodded. " EVERYONE GET OVER HERE!" Dean ordered towards his brother, Bobby, Carl, Maggie and Glenn. Dean's group tried their best to get the gate back up and shoot walkers coming their way.

Rick was holding back three walkers, Marnie came up behind one and stabbed it in the head. She tossed the ugly thing to the floor and was about to stab the second, when an arrow came out of nowhere through it's head. Marnie quickly stabbed the third and whipped her head in the direction of where the arrow was tossed. " Daryl." Marnie gasped, relieved to see him but also she felt betrayal and anger still towards him. Rick was still in shock, he still looked disoriented. " Rick.. Rick.. ya ok?!" Marnie asked frantically wrapping her arms around her leader tightly. " Yeah.. yeah.. let's get back inside. " Rick said giving Daryl and Merle a small nod after they killed a few on coming walkers. " Ya guys ok?!" Rick asked his group after they managed to get the gate back up, the group glared at him but nodded. Dean ran down towards Marnie, wrapping his arms around her tightly. " Ya ok?" He whispered, she nodded softly looking behind her at Daryl and Merle. " Yeah." She answered before walking away from Dean. Dean's jealousy was rising back up, the redneck was back in their life. He was hoping that she was still pissed at him and wouldn't give him the time of day. " Daryl.. Merle." Dean nodded towards the two rednecks, the returned the nod.

" I think we should leave, we ain't safe here anymore. He's a very dangerous man Rick, he could kill ya kids. God know what he'll plan next." Marnie shivered the thought. " To late for that Starla. Ya'll should've ran when ya had the chance... now it's too late. He will get ya eventually, one way or another. He's a very sneaky bastard." Merle said sharpening the knife on his metal arm. " Well, the problem is we ain't got alotta ammo left. We can't keep runnin'. This is our prison, we will fight and take what's ours. If that man wants a fight, then I got an army wit me to take 'im down. We're stayin... now everyone get some rest." Rick said turning away, he didn't want a fight to break out. " If we didn't have this baby wit us, I would agree wit Rick." Hershel stated, the group nodded. " I gotta go talk to 'im." Marnie said leaving the cell block. Marnie left out into the courtyard to see that Rick was standing out near the fied with binoculars. She stepped up right next to him with her arms crossed, sighing. " Rick, ya doin' ok?" She asked. " Marn, I'm seein' thangs... I'm seein' Lori. I saw her earlier today when I started freakin' out in the block... I saw her out here in the field.. she turned into a walker." Rick sighed. " I'm sorry Rick." Marnie whispered taking his hand in hers. " Marnie... I heard her on the phone down in the basement... I heard Shane.. Amy.. Jacqui... all these people we've lost because of me." Rick said angrily. " Rick, stop blaming ya self for these things. We didn't loose these people because of ya, we lost them due to the hell we are livin' in. Rick, I need ya to do me a favor... I need ya to get some rest. We need ya to help us fight against this bastard." Marnie pleaded, Rick looked down at her and nodded.

Hershel and Carl were to keep an eye on Rick while he rested, it had been quite some time since Rick actually slept. His lack of sleep was probably an extra as to why he was going all delusional. " Carol, where's Daryl?" Marnie asked once she left Rick and Carl's cell. " I think he's up on watch wit Merle." Carol answered as she fed the baby. Marnie sighed, she didn't wanna deal with Merle but she wanted to talk with Daryl. " Thanks." Marnie smiled walking over to kiss the baby's head. Marnie snuck away without Dean noticing, she didn't wanna hear it right now about her feelings towards Daryl. Marnie ran out into the courtyard and up the stairs of the tower to see the two Dixon brothers looking out into the field. " Well... well hello there Miss Starla... come to keep us brothers company?" Merle winked at her, she rolled her eyes. " Merle, I'll deal wit ya stupid comments later.. may I have a word alone wit ya brother.. please?" Marnie begged. " A'right.. a'right.. now ya two place nice.. no hanky panky." Merle chuckled nudging his brother's shoulder with his before he walked away.

Marnie leaned against the railing of the tower, glaring at the youngest Dixon brother. " Marnie, look I'm sorry I left ya." Daryl said finally turning to look at her. She looked down and shook her head before looking back at him. " I understand why ya did Daryl. I'm sorry I got so mad at ya for it, it's just I couldn't watch ya go. I wanted to go wit ya, but I wouldn't be able to take Merle. I'm just happy to see that ya back." Marnie smiled softly, pushing her hair out of her face. " I'm happy to be back to." Daryl nodded stepping up closer to her. " Do me a favor and never leave here again... don't leave me please." Marnie begged, Daryl smiled softly. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his body and kissed his cheek. " I won't, I promise I won't leave ya guys again." He reassured wrapping his arms around her, he was loving this new feeling he had with her. " YO! Darylina! Starla! Get on down here... we got company!" Merle whistled up the stairs. Marnie and Daryl had their weapons ready, nervous as to what Merle meant by "company. The three of them rushed down the stairs to see a woman on her knees as Rick searched her. "Andrea?"Daryl asked, Marnie gasped. " Shit! Rick what the hell are ya doin'?! That's Andrea!" Marnie exclaimed shoving Rick slightly. Rick was well aware that was Andrea, but she was coming from Woodbury. " What is your business here? Spy on us then run back to yo' boyfriend?" Rick spat at her, pulling her onto her feet. " Are ya serious Rick? I would never do that to ya." Andrea fought. " Well we just don't know who to trust anymore." Rick said shaking his head. " C'mon, lets get inside and talk." Marnie said taking Andrea's hand.


	28. Chapter 28

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:**

After the hello's and introductions, the group had to explain to Andrea about what had been going on. She clearly was hidden away from what the Governor really was doing behind her back. She never even knew that Glenn and Maggie were taken and held captive also not to mention that Glenn was beaten to shit by Merle and that Maggie was almost raped by the Governor himself. " Andrea, he's not who he seems to be. He's clearly a monster." Marnie said, Andrea looked pissed and betrayed. " He did that to ya eye?" Andrea asked in disbelief that Phillip " The Governor" Blake would do such a thing. He seemed like such a good man, but he definitely had his demons which Michonne saw first hand. " No that son o' a bitch over there did!" Glenn spat pointing towards Merle. " Hey.. hey China man.. I was just followin' The Governor's orders is all.. nothan' against ya." Merle held his arms up innocently, the group rolled their eyes. " Did he hurt or kill anyone else?" Andrea asked. " Killed two from their group." Marnie answered pointing towards Sasha and Tyreese, they lost Ben and his father during the outbreak earlier. " Jesus Christ, I can't believe this." Andrea shook her head, she was trying to take in all the information at once. " Just two people he killed? Where the hell is Lori? Shane? T-Dog?" Andrea asked, Rick and Marnie lowered their heads. " Dead." Marnie answered. " What?! How?!" Andrea asked. " Lori died during childbirth and I shot Shane." Marnie answered biting on her lip, Andrea decided not to ask more seeing that the two were very upset. " T-Dog died savin' my life." Carol stepped up with the baby in her arms. " Jesus Christ... I am so sorry." Andrea sighed wrapping her arms around Marnie then Rick. " It ain't ya fault." Rick shrugged.

After the catch up with Andrea, her, Carol and Marnie walked up the stairs to talk alone. " My God.. this baby is one of the most precious things I've ever seen." Andrea admired the infant once Carol handed her over. " Ain't she? She's a lil Ass kicker as Daryl puts it." Marnie smiled brushing her finger against the infant's soft cheek. " I just can't believe it.. Lori, Shane and T-Dog... I ... this was to much to take in." Andrea sighed, Marnie and Carol nodded. " Yeah, I know... Lori's death got me the worse. I promised to be there for her during birth, I promised nothin' would happen to her." Marnie said blinking a few tears. " It's not your fault sweetheart, this hell of a world we live in now... that's it's fault." Carol wrapped an arm around Marnie's shoulder kissing her head. " I'm also really sorry about Shane, Marnie. That must've been so hard for ya to do." Andrea said knowing how painful it is to shoot your sibling. " S'ok.. asshole deserved what happened to him." Marnie shrugged wiping her eyes. " What did happen?" Andrea asked placing the baby in the plastic container they called a crib. " Shane planned it all with Randall. Took him out into the woods, snapped his neck and made it look like he attacked my brother. Wanted to be alone wit Rick to shoot him, Rick figured it out. I was goin' off to find 'em when I saw Shane dead on the floor. Rick had stabbed him and came back as a walker, I shot him between the dead eyes." Marnie's voice trembled, Andrea wrapped her arms around her friend. " So sorry sweetheart." Andrea whispered kissing her cheek.

" Keep ya self safe." Rick said opening the driver's side to one of the left behind cop vehicles. " Yeah, ya too." Andrea said hugging Rick and Marnie one last time. " I'll figure somethin' out Rick, I promise." Andrea nodded towards her true leader, he gave her a small smile. " A'right, just don't get hurt." Rick said shutting her door, she gave a nod before she drove back to the hell she had to deal with. " What's the plan Rick?" Hershel asked once he and Marnie returned back to the cell block. " Gon' make a run into town tomorrow for more ammo. I'm gon' take Carl, Michonne, Sam and Dean wit me." Rick said, the four nodded in agreement. " Ya want me to come to?" Marnie asked, Rick shook his head. " Nah, I'm gonna need ya and Daryl here to keep an eye out on thangs, especially Merle. I don't quite trust him yet and I don't want Glenn here alone wit him, I'm afraid he will shoot 'im and then Daryl will be pissed." Rick said, she nodded.

The following morning, Carl, Michonne, Dean and Sam were all packing the ammo they got into the Hyundai. " Rick ya sure ya don't want me to come along?" Marnie asked for the nineteen time. " Marnie, yes. I am sure, I have my son and the Winchester boys. I need ya here with Daryl to keep a look on thangs... please ya and Daryl are my most trusted." Rick said, she nodded. " A'right, I just don't want any of ya hurt is all." Marnie shrugged. " We ain't gon' get hurt Marn. We will be fine, I promise we will return safe and sound." Rick said leaning forward to kiss her hair. " A'right, get goin'... I'll see ya guys later." Marnie nodded to the five of them before she turned away to go back inside the block. " So what's the plan fellas?" Marnie asked taking a seat at one of the tables. " Did Rick and the gang leave yet?" Bobby asked. " Yeah, they just did... I'm a lil worried." Marnie shrugged. " Don't be, Rick and the boys could fend for themselves if things get outta hand. I'm sure that Michonne could take care of herself as well, she's a tough bitch." Bobby chuckled, Marnie followed. She glanced over to see Daryl stomping out with his crossbow. " Where ya headin' boy?" Bobby asked. " I'm gonna go on watch, Glenn would ya be able to take it later with Maggie and actually do the watch?" Daryl asked, the group chuckled quietly. " Yeah... sure." Glenn nodded, he still wasn't himself after the hell he and Maggie went through.

Marnie ran up the stairs to her cell, grabbing her holster to put around her black leggings. " I'm gonna go on watch wit Daryl, I'll be back later." She said walking passed the group, making sure to give Judith a kiss. " Aww.. lil Starla wants to be with Darylina... ain't that cute." Merle taunted, Marnie glared at him. " Watch it Merle, I ain't afraid to sprain my wrist again." She warned before she left the cell block. She was hoping she would get a little more time alone with Daryl this time, since the last Andrea's arrival interrupted it. " Daryl?" Marnie called out walking up the stairs to the tower. " Yeah?" Daryl called back poking his head around to see Marnie coming up towards him. " Hey." She smiled softly, crossing her arms against her chest. " Ya doin' ok Marn?" He asked, she nodded. " Yeah, now that you're back." She said making Daryl smile. " Hey Marn, I have a question... why does my brother keep callin' ya Starla?" Daryl asked, Marnie sighed. " Fuck... I was hoping that this question wouldn't come up but uhh... ok.. so ya know how I was a stripper... well that was my name, Starla Night. Well ya brother was quite the frequent customer of mine, offerin' me the best drugs and drinks and I... uh.. I've slept wit ya brother before." Marnie's cheeks were extremely warm and red. Daryl looked absolutely horrified and tried to shake the image of her and his brother together. " Christ... I shouldn't have asked." Daryl shook his head, Marnie bit on her bottom lip. " Yeah.. not one of my proudest moments." Marnie shrugged.

It was silent between the two of them for a few minutes, both felt equally awkward. " Are ya scared at all?" She asked suddenly making him face her. " Scared of what? The Governor? Hell nah, I ain't scared of that bastard." Daryl's tough front was trying to take over, deep down he was scared that that sick fuck would hurt his family. " I'm terrified of him, he's insane. I'm scared that he will hurt Judith or Carl just to get back at Rick or hurt ya to get back at Merle. I can't let that happen." Marnie's voice was getting shaky. " Marn, don't worry 'bout me. I could fight for myself." Daryl said confidently, standing tall and brave. " Ya know Daryl, ya don't have to keep puttin' this tough front in front of me. I honestly can't stand it, I know deep down ya are scared... just like the rest of us. Ya don't have to fight by ya self anymore. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family even if it means I die in the process, so be it. I won't have one of ya die by that fucker." Marnie said, Daryl glared at her hard. " Don't ya fuckin' say that! Ya ain't dyin' on my watch, I won't let it!" Daryl hissed at her. " Ya ain't allowed to die on my watch either Daryl, I won't let that happen. Ya mean to much to me." Marnie said wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck. " Same here." He said quietly leaning down to give her a kiss. She liked that he was getting more confident with affection, he felt the same way.

" Rick's back." Daryl whispered looking over her shoulder. " C'mon, let's go see what they got back." Marnie nodded taking his hand. The two of them rushed down the stairs just in time to see Rick come to a sudden halt. " Where's Hershel?!" Rick asked frantically ripping the door open. " Inside.. why? What happened Rick?!" Marnie asked. Rick didn't answer, he rushed to the back opening the trunk of the Hyundai, a loud moan was heard. " SAM!" Marnie exclaimed seeing her friend was holding onto his side. " Carl, go inside and get Hershel now!" Rick demanded helping Dean get the giant out. " GAH!" Sam groaned as the two of them carried him back inside the cell block. " WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bobby asked frantically as Rick and Dean placed him down on one of the tables. Hershel came hobbling over towards the dining area to start his work on Sam's side. " No real damage is done, but we gotta get that bullet out now. Beth, get me the equipment." Hershel turned to order his daughter. Beth nodded handing the infant over to Carl and rushed to their cell to come back with Hershel's gear. " What happened?" Hershel asked looking over at Rick. " Got shot in the side by some drifter." Rick answered. Marnie looked over at Dean who had tears streaming down his cheeks and blood soaked on his t-shirt. " Do what ever ya can Hershel please." Dean begged, Bobby wrapped an arm around his shoulder. " He's gonna need blood, ya the same as him?" Hershel asked readying an IV, Dean nodded rolling up his flannel. "

" Marn, I need to speak to ya." Rick said pulling Marnie's arm as the two rushed back up the stairs. " Rick, what's wrong? Did ya get supplies? Are ya ok?" Marnie asked once the two reached her cell. " Marn, we found Morgan." Rick sighed, placing his hands on his hips. " What?!" Marnie exclaimed covering her mouth. She had completely forgotten about the man who saved her and Rick's lives. " Where the hell is he?! Is he ok?!" She asked, Rick shook his head. " Marn, he didn't recognize Sam or me. He's completely lost it." Rick answered glumly. " What?" Marnie asked. " Yeah, he's gone Marn.. not the same man we knew. He told me that Duane got bit by the mother." Rick said, Marnie gasped covering her mouth. " Oh My God." Marnie had tears in her eyes, she grew to like that little boy dearly. " Yeah, he's all alone wit tons of guns and weapons in the town." Rick said. " Did ya take any?" Marnie asked, Rick nodded. " Got a shit ton in the car along wit other thangs.. Michonne and Carl could get 'em later after I know Sam's ok." Rick said. " Did Morgan shoot 'im? by accident?"Marnie asked. " No, we got stuck in the mud on the side of the road. A man callin' out for help came chasin' after us, we chose to ignore 'im and he shot bullets like crazy and one hit Sam in the side. Dean turned 'round and put one right in the fuckers eye." Rick said, Marnie shook her head. " God, I hope he's ok." Marnie said taking a seat on the edge of her bunk. " Me too, let me go on and check." Rick turned to walk out of the cell.

Marnie had changed into her black mesh shorts and a tank, just getting ready for bed. She did her stretches and sit ups since she hadn't in a while, she wanted to be in top shape if a war was about to break out. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked across her cell to see Daryl sleeping soundly on his mattress, snoring slightly. She walked over after her little workout to give him a kiss on his dark hair before walking down the stairs. She saw that Dean and Bobby were sitting next to Sam's bunk, he was passed out from the surgery earlier. " How's he doin'?" Marnie asked leaning against the entrance of the cell, Bobby and Dean looked up at her. " He's stable for now, he had a seizure earlier." Bobby answered. " I'm so sorry this happened to him." Marnie sighed, Dean and Bobby nodded. " S'ok sweetie, ain't ya fault. He's fine, he's just gonna be weak." Bobby sighed. " Perfect timing for it to." Marnie rolled her eyes, they needed all the muscle they had for this war. " I know, well all we could do is hope he will be well enough if a war breaks out wit us and that Governor." Bobby said. " I hope so too, well ya guys get some sleep... I'll see ya in the mornin'." Marnie smiled softly, only getting one back from Bobby.


	29. Chapter 29

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:**

" A'right so today is my meetin' wit the Governor. Andrea set this up to see if we can come up wit some sort of agreement." Rick said to the group at breakfast. " Please don't tell me ya goin' alone." Marnie said, Rick shook his head. " Nah, I'm gonna take Hershel wit me, Daryl and ya. Dean and Bobby are gonna be in charge here and look after Sam." Rick said. " Where are ya meetin' him?" Hershel asked. " This abandoned farm house, just down the road. Andrea made the arrangements, equal distance for both of us." Rick said. " Sounds sketchy enough." Marnie rolled her eyes, she didn't trust this Governor at all. " Dean, ya gon' be ok?" Marnie asked after breakfast, he nodded slightly. " I almost just lost my brother yesterday to a hitchhiker Marn, now I have to worry 'bout ya guys wit this fuckin' bastard and keep watch.. so no I'm not ok Marn. I just want this all to end, we have enough goin' on here and now we may be goin' to war wit a psycho." Dean spat at her. " Dean, everythin' will be fine. Ya don't have to worry 'bout me gettin' hurt. I got Daryl and Rick there." Marnie shook her head trying to convince him everything would be ok. " That don't mean shit Marn. Good luck, I'll see ya all later." Dean said storming off towards his cell. " Don't worry 'bout him sweetheart, he can be a lil sensitive." Bobby said, Marnie nodded. " I understand.. he's scared like all of us. I'll be back, tell him that... I'll come back unharmed." Marnie said looking at Bobby, he nodded giving her a small smile. " Good luck sweetheart." Bobby said wrapping his arms around the girl.

Driving up to the abandoned farmhouse looked completely suspicious. Marnie glanced around once Rick had parked the car outside of one of the sheds, her heart was racing. " This doesn't feel right Rick, I feel like we may be ambushed." She whispered grabbing a hold at his arm. " Just keep alert, I don't trust this man either." Rick said readying his gun along with Marnie, Hershel and Daryl. A tan truck slowly pulled up in front of the shed, Marnie and Daryl gripped onto their guns holding them out steadily. Andrea stepped out from the passengers side, smiling softly towards the group. " Lower." Rick turned to face Marnie and Daryl, they slowly lowered their weapons. A built, handsome Spanish man came out along with a dorky, blonde man. _That ain't the Governor. _Marnie eyed the two like they were scum and that was just before the Governor stepped out from the driver's side. " Motherfucker!" Marnie hissed raising her gun. " Marnie, no!" Rick said pulling her arm down slowly. The Governor smirked towards Marnie before he started to head for the shed. " Ready Rick?" He turned to face the sheriff, he nodded. " Rick.. wait." Marnie pulled at his arm, she was really nervous. " Marnie, I'll be fine. Andrea's gonna be in there wit us... I'll come out safe. Just watch that one over there." Rick whispered nodding towards the Spanish Man. " If he pulls anythin' Rick, yell and I'll take that other eye out no problem." Marnie threatened glaring at the Governor near the doorway. " Ya do that sweetheart, I'll take one of those pretty blues ya got there." The Spanish man threatened back. " No need for that Martinez." The Governor stepped up to his most trusted sidekick, gripping his shoulder. " Gentlemen... shall we?" Andrea asked, Rick and The Governor nodded. The three of them walked inside the shed, shutting the door behind them.

" Who ya s'posed to be?" Daryl asked glancing at the dorky man. " I'm Milton, I preform science projects for the Governor." The dorky man stated taking a seat next to Hershel near the gate. " Marnie, this is Daryl and that's Hershel. Daryl and I are Rick's muscle and Hershel's the doctor." Marnie introduced herself. " Ya part of his muscle?" Martinez rose a curious brow looking at the girl. " Yeah, why? Ya thank a woman can't do a man's job?" She spat, Martinez shook his head and scoffed. " Shit.. we got company." Daryl said seeing a few walkers heading towards the group. Marnie whipped out her knife from her holster, making a run down the alleyway where they were coming from. She was just about to go after one of them when Martinez pushed passed her, shoving her practically into one of the walls. " 'Scuse me sweetheart, this is a man's job." He spat whacking two walkers in the head with his baseball bat. " Ya mother fuc..." Marnie gripped her knife tightly in her hand, she was hesitant but she really wanted to stab that prick in the head. " Weak... watch a pro." Daryl stepped up shooting two walkers in the head, quickly ripping the arrow out to stab another in between it's eyes. Marnie rolled her eyes, these two were acting like five year olds trying to up the other.

" Well lookey here." Daryl said bending down to find a pack of smokes in one of the walker's pockets. He took the carton, shoving a cigarette between his lips. " Want one?" He offered to Martinez. " Nah man, I only smoke menthols." He declined scanning the area. " Asshole." Daryl whispered lifting his head to see Marnie walking up to him. He noticed a walker was coming up close behind her, his eyes widened. " Shit.. Marnie look out!" Daryl shouted, before she could move he tossed his knife sending it right into the walkers brain. Marnie gasped seeing the dead thing fall to the dirt, her heart was racing. " Christ! A lil warnin' before ya throw a knife at me.. please?" She snapped, bending down to grab Daryl's knife out of it's head. She wiped the blood on her tank top in disgust. She lifted her head to see that two walkers were coming up behind Martinez and Daryl, she smirked. Without her warning them, she quickly whipped out her knife and tossed both hers and Daryl's through the two walkers eyes. " Woah.. what the fuck?!" Martinez jumped back, obviously from shock and surprise. Marnie stood where she was with a cocky grin, she never felt more proud of herself until that moment. " Well boys... I thank I won that round. I guess a woman could do a man's job... huh Mr. Martinez?" She strutted over, giving the man a wink.

Marnie ripped out her knife and Daryl's, she turned to see Daryl was in complete shock. His mouth was gaping and his cigarette almost fell out from his lips. She was still smirking that cocky grin as she took the cigarette from his lips and placed it between hers. " Mmmm... feels good to have that. I haven't had one of those in quite some time." Marnie said handing back the cigarette to the redneck. The three of them walked back over towards the shed to see Andrea, the Governor and Rick stepping out. " Rick." Marnie sighed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She glanced to see Andrea was frowning, something didn't seem right. She let go of Rick to wrap her arms around Andrea to say goodbye.

" What happened? What's goin' on?" Everyone surrounded the four once they returned back to the prison. " Everyone take a seat, I'll explain everythan'." Rick said out in the courtyard. Marnie stood close to Rick with Daryl right next to her, she glanced to see Bobby and Dean taking a seat at one of the tables but no Sam. " What happened wit the Governor Rick?" Bobby asked. " We're goin' to war. The Governor doesn't want peace, he wants us all dead. He wants to take our prison from us. I won't let him have it, we will fight what is ours." Rick said to his frightened group. Marnie felt as if she was going to be sick, her first concern was the children especially the baby. How could a man be this cruel? What was it about this prison that he wanted so bad? She didn't understand. " How can that bastard be so fuckin' cruel?" Marnie asked through gritted teeth, she was furious. " He's a sick man Marn, but we will fight. I won't let that man harm any of ya." Rick said with a promising tone. He seemed to be back on the right track for now, she was hoping it would stay like this.

" Marn, I wanna speak to ya for a moment." Rick said after the group broke off to get some rest. Marnie walked away with him towards the vehicles, he looked like he was holding a secret from her. " What is it Rick?" Marnie asked crossing her arms. " Marnie, the Governor doesn't really want to go to war. He gave me a proposition." Rick confessed making Marnie confused. " What does he want?" She asked nervously. " He wants Michonne. He said he will leave us be if we gave her over to him." Rick sighed, Marnie's eyes grew wide. " No... Rick.. absolutely not! That woman has done enough to prove herself worthy to us. She's saved your life... Glenn.. Maggie .. Carls... ya can't." Marnie fought. " I know.. I know.. fuck! I really don't wanna give her up either Marn, believe me I don't. I just don't have another option. I don't want to risk lives of the people we've know for so long just for one person." Rick said glumly. " Rick, he's gonna do somethin' no matta what ya choose to do. He's not trustworthy at all! I rather go to war and kill 'im then just hand Michonne over who is one of our toughest fighters, I won't let ya do it Rick." Marnie said, Rick sighed. " Let me thank it over, c'mon let's get some rest." Rick said placing his hand on her back, Marnie sighed as the two walked back inside the prison.


	30. Chapter 30

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY:**

Marnie had watch that night with Daryl, she was just waiting for him to join her. Her mind was elsewhere as she paced back and forth, glancing out into the vacant field. She was furious, she was hoping that Rick would be smart and not give up someone who was so valuable to the group. Michonne had proved herself numerous amounts of times that she belonged with them, she just wanted Rick to really realize it. " Marn, ya up here?" She heard, she poked her head to see Daryl walking up the stairs to meet her. " Hey." He said softly. " Hey." She nodded glancing back out towards the field, leaning her back against the tower. " Ya doin' ok? What did Rick wanna talk to ya 'bout?" Daryl asked. " The Governor really doesn't wanna fight Daryl, he really wants Michonne. He said he would leave us be if Rick gave Michonne to him." Marnie sighed facing him, Daryl looked surprised. " Why does he want Michonne so bad?" Daryl asked. " Well she did take his eye out." Marnie shrugged with a small smile. " Oh right... forgot 'bout that." Daryl nodded looking down. " Rick better not do it, I swear I'll be furious wit him. The Governor is a lying psychopath, he's gonna try to attack us no matta what." Marnie sighed. " Well Rick seems to be thankin' betta lately so hopefully he will." Daryl said, Marnie shrugged.

Daryl reached in his back pocket for the pack of smokes, he placed one between his lips and offered her one. " Thanks, God I don't even remember the last time I had one." Marnie sighed with a smile. " Same here, this is probably the most relaxed I've felt in a while." Daryl said lighting up the cigarette then hers. Marnie watched as the redneck inhaled and exhaled the cigarette, for some reason this was getting her excited. " What?" Daryl asked noticing her staring. " Nothin', I've just never seen ya so relaxed." Marnie smiled, her teeth gleaming from the moonlight. " Well, gotta be relaxed for the time being... ya never know what's gonna happen these next few hours." Daryl shrugged. " That's true, did ya see how Sam was doin'? I'm worried 'bout him." Marnie said taking a pull. " He's ok, he's just restin'. Hershel gave 'im somethan', so hopefully he will be well enough to fight if we have to." Daryl said, Marnie nodded. " Thank God, I felt horrible for Dean." Marnie sighed. " Ya, I did to but Sam seems ok so Dean will be fine." Daryl nodded tossing the cigarette out, Marnie did the same.

" Marn, let me ask ya somethan'... where did ya learn to throw a knife like that earlier today?" Daryl asked raising a curious brow, Marnie blushed. " I guess ya could say I learned from the best." She winked at him, Daryl nodded. " I like how it shut that asshole up." Daryl said shaking his head. " Yeah, I never felt so proud of myself. After all the panic attacks and throwin up, I feel like that was my moment." Marnie said feeling proud. " Well, I'm proud of ya. That was really awesome." Daryl smiled, Marnie returned the smile. " Thanks." She said. Daryl then felt the temptation he had been fighting off for awhile. He placed his crossbow on the ground, leaning it against the tower. He reached over for her hand, making her whip her head to face him. " Daryl.. what..?" Marnie was stopped by his lips pressed against hers. This time it wasn't just a small peck like they usually gave to each other, no. This one was full of passion, this one was full of dominance on his part. Daryl pressed her against the wall, his hands gripping at her sides. Marnie's arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him for a closer lip lock. " Let's go inside." Marnie groaned inside his lips.

Daryl took a hold of her hand and the two rushed inside the tower, locking it behind them. Marnie was leaning against the wall, waiting for him to take over her. A big smile was planted on her face as she watched him stomp over towards her. " Mr. Dixon, we are s'posed to be on watch. Remember what ya brother said... no hanky panky." Marnie flirted, Daryl rolled his eyes. " Pff.. all of a sudden ya listen to my brother?" Daryl growled, his hands going for her shirt. He ripped her shirt off of her body as his lips crashed onto her neck, sucking at the pulse as if he were a vampire. Marnie's fingers were gripping at his vest, pulling it off of his body then tore at the buttons on his flannel. Her fingers ran up and down the scars on his back that she never saw or felt until now. She didn't want to ask questions and ruin the moment they had but she would eventually ask. Marnie felt complete ecstasy, she was loving this dominant Daryl. " Give it to me Dixon." She growled, her nails ripping up his spine.

" Lil brother, ya in there?" The door hand was jiggling, it was Merle's voice behind the door. " Shit." Marnie sighed, resting her head on Daryl's bare shoulder. " Go away Merle!" Daryl hissed, a chuckle was heard. " Ya tappin' that sweet ass baby brother? Good huh?" Merle was cackling, still trying to wiggle the door handle. " Merle quit it! We'll be out in a minute!" Marnie shouted. " Sorry." Daryl whispered lowering her back onto the floor. Marnie nodded reaching down to put back on her leggings and tank top just as Daryl tossed on his jeans and remained shirtless. " Shit... I'm sorry I ripped that." Marnie bit on her bottom lip. " S'ok, Merle's gonna taunt no matta what.. just ignore 'im." Daryl shrugged tossing back on his boots. Daryl walked over to unlock the door to see Merle smirking mainly at Marnie who was lacing up her boots. " Well.. well Darylina.. did ya have fun wit Miss Night over there? I'm happy ya got to her before that Winchester kid, Officer Friendly or me again." Merle winked, running his tongue over his bottom lip in a taunting matter. " Ugh.. fuck ya Merle." Marnie flipped him the finger before she gave him a shove. " Well if ya insist." He winked, she rolled her eyes walking away from the Dixon brothers.

Dean was sitting on his bunk, flipping through the pages of his father's journal again. He glanced up hearing the gate to the cell block open then slam shut, he saw Marnie stomping in and up the stairs to her cell. " Betta go check on her." Bobby said poking his head into the boys cell. Dean nodded jumping off of he bunk, quickly glancing to make sure Sam was ok before he left. " Marn?" He called up the stairs, as he got closer he saw that she was sitting down on her bunk glaring hard at the concrete wall. " Marn, ya ok?" Dean asked leaning against the entrance of her cell. " Yeah.. fine Dean. Are ya ok?" She smiled softly glancing up at the oldest Winchester. " Yeah, I'm ok now. Sam is getting stronger and better which makes me happy." Dean smiled walking over to take a seat on her bunk. " Oh that's great! Thank God for that." She smiled softly pushing her hair into a bun. Dean nodded placing his hand on hers. " Thanks for carin' Marn, I really appreciate it." Dean said, Marnie nodded leaning forward to kiss his cheek. " Of course, now I hate to kick ya out but I'm tired and would like to get some sleep just in case." Marnie smiled giving his hand a little squeeze. " A'right... I got watch anyway wit Glenn. I'll see ya tomorrow." Dean smiled giving her a peck on the lips before she left the cell.

Marnie stood to start getting change for sleep, she pulled out a pair of her shorts and a large t-shirt. She heard footsteps coming up and glanced over to see Daryl, the two stared at each other. " I'm sorry again Marn." Daryl said tossing his crossbow next to his mattress. " S'ok.. it ain't ya fault.. it's ya brothers." She said tossing off her tank top, revealing her bra and stomach again to him. Daryl sighed walking over to her cell, leaning against the opening with his arms crossed. Marnie held out her hand for his, he looked confused. " Come." She whispered pulling him inside and the two took a seat on her bed. Marnie rested her head on his strong shoulder, kissing the bare, sweaty muscle. " Did ya brother say anythin' else after I stormed off?" Marnie asked. " Nah, not really. I told him to cut it out and just to get me more information on this Governor." Daryl said, reaching over for her hand to grab it. " What did he say?" Marnie asked kissing his shoulder and up towards his neck. " He said... he said... Marn... ya gotta stop.. I won't be able to finish what... what.. he said." Daryl could barely concentrate as her lips started to suckle at his neck, just under his jaw. " For now, I don't wanna think 'bout the Governor or Merle... right now I wanna be wit ya and finish what we started earlier... because I know both of us did not finish." Marnie purred, starting to rip away the torn flannel he still was wearing.

Daryl leaned forward to take advantage of her lips once again, he forced his tongue between the cracks. Marnie's nails dug hard into his back, opening tearing it open. " Easy wit the nails." He whispered between kisses. " Sorry." Marnie groaned feeling his lips press to her neck. Daryl's fingers went to tear away her bra and tossed it to the floor of the cell. " Ya are so beautiful." He whispered taking a hold of her breasts, she moaned at his touch. " Don't be gentle wit me Mr. Dixon, I've had it rough." She growled tossing her leg on the side of his hips, pulling him close to her. " Then rough is what ya'll get." He hissed shoving her down onto mattress. Marnie giggled, she was loving this rough side and dominating side to Daryl. Her hands went right for his pants, ripping them away from his lower half. He pressed himself up close to her leggings, she felt how excited he was for her. " Get them pants off." He growled hard in her ear, she obeyed and tore them away from her perfect legs.

" Mmmm.. fuck! Ah!" Marnie gasped feeling Daryl enter her body. Her nails pressed hard against his flesh, she was trying her best not to rip at the scars. His lips were sucking hard at her neck, sure enough to leave a bruise... she was hoping so. She wanted Daryl to claim her as his, she wanted him to leave his markings on her. She wanted to be known at Daryl's and no one else's. Daryl's hard breathing was echoing in her ear as he continuously pumped in and out of her body. The muscles on her thighs were gripping at his hips and the heels of her feet were digging into his ass. His rough hands were gripping at her breasts, his fingers hugging her tense, bruised nipples. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her back arched from the intense pressure she felt inside of her. " Ah!" Marnie gasped even louder, she was trying her best to muffle her cries of pleasure. She didn't want to wake anyone or worse have someone come and check on why she was crying out. " Give it to me all Dixon, I'm yours." She whispered. That phrase had ended it for Daryl, he cried out in ecstasy against her neck. His pumps were starting to slow down just in time for Marnie to finish off herself.


	31. Chapter 31

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE:**

Marnie rolled over in her bunk, not feeling the warm presence she felt last night. She sat up, pouting seeing that she was alone in her tiny bunk. " Where the hell did he go?" She whispered reaching over to grab her t-shirt and shorts that she was supposed to wear. Marnie stood up to take a deep breath and stretch, her thighs were killing her. She glanced out to see that Daryl wasn't sitting or laying on his bunk, so he must've been downstairs or out on watch again. " Sam!" Marnie exclaimed seeing Sam walking out slowly of his cell with Bobby and Dean's help. He grunted as she wrapped her arms around her friend, Dean couldn't help but smile. " Hey there Marn." He whispered holding onto his side. " Oh shit... I'm sorry Sam! I didn't mean to hurt ya, I'm just happy ya ok." Marnie smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek. " It's ok... I'm happy I'm better too." He smiled down at her. " C'mon boy, let's get ya somethin' to eat." Bobby said helping Dean bring Sam into the dining area. Marnie held the gate open as they walked slowly inside.

Daryl was sitting over near the stairs with his brother right next to him. Marnie glanced over at him, giving him a flirty look that Dean caught on to. She took a seat next to Sam as Beth handed her a bowl of oatmeal. " Thanks doll." Marnie smiled at the young girl. She looked past Beth to see that Carol had the baby in her arms, feeding her and bouncing her to try and get her to fall back asleep. For an infant, she was really good at behaving and keeping quiet. Merle was eyeing his baby brother who was completely smitten by Marnie. He was red in the cheeks as he watched Marnie eating, Merle couldn't help but chuckle low. " So did ya two finish ya business of last night? Ya blushin'." Merle taunted patting his brother's shoulder, Daryl rolled his eyes. " Shut it Merle!" Daryl whispered angrily, shoving his older brother away. " Umm.. Marn... Hershel.. Daryl.. could ya come wit me please?" Rick asked standing at the entrance of the cell, walking over to give his baby a quick kiss on her bald head.

Daryl, Marnie and Hershel all followed Rick towards the courtyard. " What's up Rick?" Marnie asked standing close to Daryl. " Well... I spoke to ya 'bout this yesterday. Daryl, Hershel.. yesterday wit the Governor... he don't really wanna have a war wit us. He wants to avoid bloodshed just like me." Rick started. " What does he want then?" Daryl asked. " He wants Michonne." Marnie sighed glancing at the redneck, deep into his beautiful blue eyes. " Are ya gonna go wit it?" Hershel asked. " I thank I have to, I have no other choice." Rick sighed, Marnie shook her head angrily. " Really Rick? Just like that, ya gonna give her up? Rick, we can't... I won't allow ya. That woman has proven herself worthy of this group. She's family now and we don't give up family. This is what that sick fuck wants us to do. He wants us to surrender and when we are weak enough, he will attack. I'm tellin' ya Rick, this is bull shit... he's a liar!" Marnie fough, her voice getting higher and higher. " Marn, I'm tryin to avoid bloodshed here. We've lost to many damn people because of my mistakes, I'm not riskin' anymore!" Rick hissed back at her. " If we loose more people in our group because of your stupid decision here Rick, it's on ya this time! No body else but ya! I'm not goin' along wit this at all." Marnie spat angrily, shoving Rick hard then gave him a smack across his face. She turned to stomp away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Marnie stomped inside the cell block, slamming the gate behind her. " What's the matta?" Bobby asked seeing tears on her cheeks. " Go ask our wonderful leader!" She hissed before she stormed away up the stairs. She noticed that Merle was tearing away at the mattresses in the next cell, probably looking for drugs. " What the hell are ya doin'?" She asked stepping back to glance at him. " These mattresses used to always hide the good stuff when I was there, now... it's all gone." Merle sighed, he sounded defeated. " Ya betta not have ripped my mattress up." She warned leaning against the cell. " Nah, I thank ya and my baby brother did enough tearin' last night." Merle looked up at her and winked. " Christ, ya are a big pervert... that's ya lil brother." Marnie rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her face. " So what did Officer Friendly want wit ya? Thankin' 'bout tossin' me to the Governor as bait?" Merle asked trying to sound funny but Marnie knew he was scared. " Nah, not ya this time." Marnie said walking over against the wall to sit down. Marnie couldn't believe her and Merle were actually being civil, they were actually talking. " Who?" Merle asked. " Michonne. Governor said if we give Michonne to him, he will leave us be." Marnie sighed feeling tears in her eyes again. " Ya know that's a trick right?" Merle rose a brow, she looked at him and nodded. " I told Rick that, Rick doesn't thank it is." She sighed, shaking her head. " I'll tell Rick myself, the Governor ain't gonna stop 'till we all dead. Probably will go for me first." Merle sighed. " Well I hope not." Marnie said, Merle looked at her in confusion. " Really? I thought I'd be number one on ya death list." Merle said. " Nah, ya ain't actually. Ya a'right in my book if ya ask me... yeah I mean ya sorta piss me off every now and then... but ya ain't that bad as I thought ya was." Marnie said with a smile. " Ya a'right in my book too. Even though I would love to have ya to myself, I'm glad my brother is taken care of ya." Merle smiled towards her. " That's probably the sweetest thang ya have ever said." Marnie chuckled, Merle joined in. " Ya, this may be even sweeter... I heard 'bout ya when ya were raped. Just so ya know I had nothan' to do wit it." Merle said. " I know it wasn't ya, I know it was just the men ya hung wit." Marnie shivered the thought of Merle's friends raping her. " I'm so sorry that happened to ya, I made sure those bastards paid for what they did to ya Starla." Merle said, Marnie couldn't believe those words came out of Merle's mouth. He sounded so sincere and caring for a girl who was just a prostitute. " Thanks Merle." Marnie smiled, he gave her a nod.

" Merle, ya up there?" The two heard from down the stairs, it was Daryl. " Ya lil brother, I'm here with ya girl... what's up?" Merle stood up along with Marnie, the two glancing at Daryl as he stomped up the stairs. " Uh... Rick wants to see ya 'bout somethan'." Daryl said, Merle nodded. " A'right... I'll let ya two love birds alone." Merle said giving Marnie's shoulder a little squeeze before he left the two alone. " What were ya doin' with Merle up here?" Daryl asked in confusion. " We were tryin' to be civil wit each other is all." Marnie shrugged, Daryl nodded taking a hold of her hand. He leaned forward to give her a kiss, resting his forehead against her. " Come, I wanna talk wit ya." Daryl said as the two walked away into her cell. The two sat side by side, he rested his hand on her thigh. " Ya know this is the right thang to do Marn. Do ya wanna risk our lives for just one person?" He said, Marnie glared at him hard. " I don't want anyone's lives in risk Daryl! That's not the point though, the point is givin' this strong, trustworthy woman over to this psycho. He's not gonna stop once Michonne is dead, he will come back and kill us all when we least expect it. Rick is bein' an idiot wit this decision." Marnie fought, tears starting up in her eyes again. Daryl took her into his arms as she cried on his leather vest. " Look at me Marn." He whispered, lifting her head up. With his calloused thumbs, he wiped away the moisture running down her soft cheeks. " Rick's tryin' Marn, ya know he is. Ya have been wit him since the beginning, he just doesn't know what else to do at this point. We are his family, he's just tryin' to look out for us is all." Daryl tried to explain, Marnie shook her head. " It's just not fair to do this, give up a woman's life just for us." Marnie sighed, tears slipping down her cheeks. " I know, but what else can we do Marn." Daryl shrugged. " I'm gonna go talk to Rick 'bout this." Marnie stood up, Daryl pulled at her arm. Marnie sat back down and looked at Daryl in the eye, she was confused. " Marn, I may not get to say this later but I love ya... I never said that to anyone in my life." Daryl said. Marnie smiled taking his face between her palms, leaning forward to kiss him. " I love ya too Daryl, I never said that to any boyfriend before... but I do love ya." She smiled which made him smile. He leaned in to give her another kiss.

Rick was out in the courtyard, rummaging through some old wires. His head was pounding, he felt tremendous stress at the moment. Marnie's words echoed through his head, was he being an idiot? Was he risking more lives by giving Michonne up? Merle even said that the Governor was not to be trusted. It killed him inside knowing that Marnie was upset with him over this, she had been there for him through thick and thin and now she disagreed with him which made him over think his decision. " RICK!" Marnie called out making him jump. He stood up preparing himself for another fight that would erupt with her, she was a tough one like her brother. " Rick, I need to speak to ya 'bout this decision." She said stepping up close to him. " Marn, ya right... ya right. I can't go through wit it." Rick said holding onto her tense shoulders. " Ya not gonna do it?" She rose a curious brow, he shook his head. " Nah, can't. Ya were right 'bout her. She's proven herself to be part of this family. Ya are probably right 'bout the Governor too, so I'm not gonna do it. We are gonna fight for what's ours." Rick said, Marnie smiled softly. " Thank ya Rick." She whispered leaning up to give him a smal, brief kiss again.

" Rick!" The two heard, they turned to see that Dean was running up to them with Bobby. " What's wrong?" Marnie asked. " Michonne and Merle... they're gone." Bobby said, completely out of breath. " What?!" Marnie exclaimed, Rick shook his head kicking the cement wall. " Shit! Bastard probably went to take her to the Governor... shit!" Rick sighed angrily. " I'l go find Daryl." Marnie said, turning to run inside the cell block. " Daryl!" She called out. She rushed up the stairs to see him laying on the mattress, he sat up quickly hearing her voice. " What's goin' on?" Daryl asked. " Ya brother... he took Michonne. Don't know where, but probably back to Woodbury." Marnie said out of breath. " Shit!" Daryl sighed grabbing his crossbow, gun and knife. Marnie rushed over to her cell to grab her holster before following him down the stairs. " I'm gonna go after him." Daryl said looking over at Rick once the two reached the courtyard. " I'm gonna go wit ya." Marnie said tightening her holster on her thigh. " No, ya stay here... I'll go wit Daryl." Rick said stepping up to the plate. " Nah, ya need to stay here and fend for ya children. I'll be fine Rick, I'm tough." Marnie fought but with a smile. " A'right... fine.. ya two be careful now ya hear?" Rick said leaning forward to kiss Marnie's head tightly. She glanced over at Dean who gave her a soft smile and nod, Bobby did the same.

Marnie and Daryl left the prison to search for the two on foot. " Do ya thank Merle took her right to Woodbury?" Marnie asked. " Nah, Rick said they were gonna meet back by that shed." Daryl answered keeping his focus ahead. " I can't believe Merle did this... right when I was startin' to like him." Marnie shook her head in disbelief. Daryl kept quiet, he was honestly embarrassed by his brother's actions. Ahead of them they heard crunching leaves, the two raised their weapons. " Wait..." Marnie placed her hand on Daryl's arm to lower his weapon. " Michonne?" Daryl called out, the woman turned to face the two as they ran up to her. " What happened? Where's Merle?" Marnie asked. " Don't know, probably gonna take the Governor by himself." Michonne shrugged, Daryl shook his head. " Christ Merle... do ya know which way he headed?" Daryl asked. " Towards some sheds, let me go before he took off." Michonne nodded. " A'right... get back to the prison... let them know what happened. Warn them, tell them to prepare for anythan'. Marn, ya should go back with Michonne." He said turning to face his girl. " No, I'm not lettin' ya go alone. God forbid somethan happens to ya and I'm not there." Marnie fought. " Please Marn, I don't wanna argue... just please go back with Michonne. I don't wanna have to worry 'bout ya and my brother." Daryl begged, she shook her head. " Nope, sorry." Marnie shrugged and stormed ahead of him. " Just go! Ya wastin' time." Michonne said shooing Daryl to follow the girl.

Daryl rushed up to grab Marnie's arm, turning her to face him. " Why do ya gotta be such a stubborn bitch?" He asked angrily. " Because I'm not lettin' ya fight this by ya self." Marnie argued, ripping her arm out of his grip. " I swear if anythan' happens to ya on my watch..." Daryl was cut off by Marnie's lips hitting his. " Shut up... let's go." She ordered stomping forward along with Daryl. The two made near the sheds, there were a few walkers around but nothing these two couldn't handle. There were dead corpses everywhere and walkers feeding on them. " Christ, what the hell happened here?" Marnie whispered in shock. " A'right now I'm trustin' ya won't get hurt wit this... but ya head that way and I'll go this way. Scream if anythan happens, I'll be there in seconds." Daryl instructed, Marnie nodded. He leaned in to give her a tight, loving kiss. " I love ya." He whispered. " I love ya too." She whispered back turning away from him. Marnie was cautious as she continued on, holding her gun ahead of her. Her heart was racing, she wasn't sure if this was a set up. The Governor's vehicles were no where in sight but that didn't mean he wasn't around. Her breathing started to get short, she rolled her eyes. _SHIT! NOT NOW! I HAVEN'T HAD ONE OF THESE IN MONTHS! C'MON MARN! I'M STRONG... I CAN BEAT THIS.. I'M STRONG!_ She inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, trying to catch her thoughts and breath. " Shit." Marnie gasped heaving over onto her knees to throw up.

" NO! NO! NO!" She heard making her body bolt right back up. She wiped her mouth of the gunk that hung from her dry lips, her heart was still racing though. " Oh God.. Daryl!" Marnie shoved her gun in her holster and made a run towards the screams. " DARYL?! DARYL?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA?!" She cried out jumping over bodies and things like it was the damn Olympics. She didn't hear anything after those few cries, she was panting. " Shit.. shit...!" She said angrily, she was hoping that bastard didn't get to her lover. Tears started to blind her as she continued to rush to where she thought Daryl would be. Groans were heard coming from one of the alleyways, two walkers were close to her. She ripped out her knife and stabbed both repeatedly, sending blood stains on her face and shirt. " Christ.. DARYL?! WHERE ARE YA?!" She screamed, her voice echoed. Marnie continued to run on when she saw Daryl viciously stabbing a walker in the head, he sounded like he was crying. " Daryl!" She gasped rushing to his side once he fell backwards onto his ass. Marnie flew onto her knees, gripping his face between her palms. " Daryl.. what happened?! Look at me! What happened?!" She asked frantically, he was sobbing. She had never seen Daryl cry like this, not since they had found Merle's hand on the roof. He was glancing over at the walker, Marnie met his glance. " Oh.. My.." Marnie gasped realizing who the walker was, it was Merle. " Daryl.. baby.. Oh.. I'm sorry." Marnie whispered hugging Daryl's head to her chest, she leaned down to kiss his dark hair. Tears were spilling out of her eyes, she felt horrible for Daryl but she felt like she owed Merle for giving her rapists hell. " I'm sorry." She whispered again kissing Daryl's head again.


	32. Chapter 32

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO:**

Marnie had asked the group to give Daryl space once the two returned back to the prison. She had explained how they found Merle, but he had turned. Even though most of the group dispised the redneck asshole, they couldn't help but feel remorse for his younger brother. Dean, even felt the worse pain for him. He knew he would never have the guts to stab his brother, even if he was a walker. Marnie was sitting at one of the tables with Judith in her arms as she fed her. She was cooing but not making any other sounds which made Marnie smile, she was absolutely adorable. Dean came walking over into the dining area, watching Marnie with the baby, he couldn't help but smile. " Hey." Marnie noticed someone staring, she gave him a small smile. " Hey." Dean said walking over to take a seat next to her. " How's Sam?" Marnie asked. " Doin' a lot better. He's practically fully healed, but we just gotta be careful if we do have to fight." Dean said with a soft smile. " Dean, I'm so sorry." Marnie said biting on her bottom lip. " Sorry for what?" He rose a curious brow. " Dean, this is hard for me to say this to ya." Marnie started placing the baby in her little crib. " Say what?" Dean asked. Marnie reached over to take his hands in hers, gripping them tightly. " Dean, I've put ya through hell and back with these feelings I have towards ya and Daryl. I wanna apologize for that, I mean it. It was hard for me too since I care 'bout both of ya so much. Dean, Daryl has my heart... I am in love wit him. Now, I know that hurts to hear... but just know that I will always care 'bout ya and I still consider ya a dear friend." Her grip on his hands got tighter, Dean sighed. He knew this would be coming sooner or later. " I would want nothin' more than to be wit ya Marn, I've grown strong feelins for ya over the past year but I respect ya honesty. If ya ever change ya mind or need me, I'm never to far from ya. I love ya Marnie." He said leaning forward to give her a brief kiss. " Thank ya Dean." Marnie smiled kissing him one last time.

" Is he doin' ok Marn?" Carol asked walking over to pick the baby up. " I'm not sure, let me go check on him." Marnie sighed walking over to grab two water bottles for them. " Try and cheer him up Marn." Carol said as Marnie started for the stairs, she nodded. As Marnie was walking up the stairs, she saw that Daryl was facing her with his back leaning against the concrete wall. In his hands was one of his arrows that he was fiddling with, he looked tired. " How ya doin'?" Marnie asked standing in front of him. Daryl shrugged, taking his glance away from the beautiful girl. Marnie walked over to take a seat next to him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. " Ya should go get some sleep Marn, we probably have a big day tomorrow." Daryl said looking down at his arrows. " Nah, I'm gonna stay wit ya." She said. " Just go on to bed Marn, I'll be fine. I wanna just be alone for now." Daryl said. Marnie shook her head, taking a long sip of her water before placing next to the mattress. " Nope, I'm stayin' right here wit ya." She said leaning down on his mattress, smiling softly up at him. Daryl looked down at her, a grim look on his face. " Why must ya always be so stubborn?" He asked. " Why must ya be so stubborn? Now.. c'mon.. I don't wanna lay here alone." She said reaching out for his arm. Daryl sighed giving her his hand as she pulled him down to her. He rested his head on her chest, he listened to her heart beat which put him at ease. Marnie ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly started to drift off. " I love ya Daryl Dixon." She whispered. Daryl leaned up to look into her eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, never had he cared for a woman so much in his life. He leaned up to give her a long, meaningful kiss. Marnie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her.

The following morning was silent, everyone was busy packing their gear into the vehicles. Marnie was packing her stuff inside the impala when she glanced over to see Daryl on the floor next to his motorcycle. " Is that all ya got doll?" Bobby asked, Marnie nodded. " Yeah, I'll be right back." She said walking away from the car. Marnie went and took a seat on Daryl's bike without him noticing, he glanced up and jumped back slightly. " Hi there." She winked looking down at him with a smile. Daryl stood up to give her a kiss, she blushed. " Hey beautiful." He said packing the last bit of gear onto his motorcycle. " How are ya doin' today?" She asked. " Great after ya takin care o' me last night. " He smiled, she nodded. " So once this Governor is dead, would ya teach me how to ride this thing?" She asked admiring Merle's motorcycle. " Ya bet ya sweet ass I will, I owe ya." He smiled looking at the girl in her bright eyes.

Dean was packing up the rest of their gear when he glanced over to see Daryl and Marnie kissing. He felt everything in him tense up, even his lips. " Son, ya a'right?" Bobby asked nudging him. " Yeah.. yeah.. I'll be right back." Dean said shutting the trunk of the car before he stomped over towards Marnie and Daryl. " Hey Daryl." Dean called out, the two looked up to see the oldest Winchester coming their way. " What's up Dean?" Daryl asked, his smile seemed to fade. " I just wanted to give my condolences to ya 'bout Merle. I know he wasn't the most liked around here, but I give ya a lot of credit for what ya did." Dean said crossing his arms. " Thanks." Daryl nodded holding out his hand for the Winchesters, they shook it. " Now, ya take care o' her. She's a good girl." Dean winked, Daryl nodded with a small smile. He then glanced over at Marnie, giving her a soft smile. " Thanks Dean." Marnie whispered.

Maggie, Glenn, Dean, Tyreese and Bobby offered to stay behind to protect the prison, they knew the Governor was coming. The group watched from the woods, carefully, patiently and quietly. They saw the vehicles pulling up towards the prison, about twenty men including The Governor and Martinez stepped out. " He's got more men Rick, we have to go and help ours." Marnie whispered frantically. " Nah, they know the plan... they will handle it. Daryl, ya, Michonne and I are gonna head over to Woodbury and get Andrea." Rick said pulling her back. " Can I come?" Sam asked, he was completely healed just the bruises and scars from the stitches would remain for a while. " I thank ya brother and Bobby would kill me if ya went without them knowin'." Rick said. " Rick, I'm a grown man. If they have a problem, they can come and talk to me." Sam said walking over to the impala to grab his gun and knife. " Fine. Carl, I'm gonna need ya to keep an eye on the rest of the group. Don't go back there until we return, got it?" Rick said placing his hand on his son's shoulder, the boy nodded.

Rick took the driver's side of the Hyundai with Michonne in the passengers side and Sam, Daryl and Marnie in the back. " Rick, look!" Marnie pointed out on the nearby road. A bunch of military vehicles were randomly parked with dead carcases on the road and fields, some all ready were walkers. " Christ!" Marnie sighed stepping out of the car with her group. Between the five of them, they dook down what walkers were around and began to investigate just in case this was a trick. A sudden boom against a window was heard making Marnie and Daryl jump back, she gripped onto his arm as he held out his crossbow. " HELP!" A woman with curly, black hair cried out in one of the trucks. Daryl walked up cautiously and opened the door for her, she held her hands up in innocence. " What happened?" Rick ordered holding his gun out. " Governor was furious with us. None of us wanted to go back to the prison. He went crazy and shot all of us." The woman explained, tears in her eyes. " What's ya name?" Marnie asked. " Karen." She answered, her voice was trembling. " Well Karen, ya thank ya could take us to Woodbury? Have us a nice little chat wit this Governor?" Marnie asked, Karen nodded nervously.

"INTRUDERS!" A young woman standing on the wall of Woodbury called out. Her and another man began to shoot out towards Rick's group that were hiding behind a flipped vehicle. " GUYS! IT'S ME! IT'S KAREN!" Karen shouted walking out with her hands in the air. " Karen?! What the hell happened to ya?!" The woman asked putting her gun down as Karen moved closer to the wall. " Governor killed everyone Jo! The people from the prison... they saved me! It ain't safe here no more wit him!" She explained waving for Rick's group to come out of hiding. " I'll let ya in!" The man shouted jumping off the wall to let the group in. " Where's Andrea?! She never came to the prison." Marnie exclaimed once they were inside the walls of Woodbury. " Sam?" The young woman questioned, noticing the young Winchester. " Jo? Cas?" Sam's lips curled into a smile. Sam wrapped his arms around the pretty, blonde girl then the man with brown hair. " Where's ya mother?" Sam asked placing his hands on the girls shoulder. " Around, I'll go get her." The blonde smiled. " A'right this was a sweet reunion... but where is Andrea?" Marnie cut in, she was really worried about her friend. " Don't know, haven't seen her in quite a while." Cas answered. " Shit." Rick sighed angrily. " Rick, we can't leave her. She's gotta be around, that sick fuck probably has her locked some where." Marnie said angrily. " Maybe she's where they kept Glenn and Maggie?" Sam suggested, Rick shrugged. " Might as well try." Rick said.

" Rick.. there's.. there's blood." Marnie gasped gripping onto his arm tightly. Blood was oozing out from the crack of the heavy door ahead of them. Her heart began to race, Rick and Daryl started to beat down the door until it broke. " Andrea?!" Marnie shouted, everyone had their weapons out just in case. Marnie and Michonne pushed past Rick and Daryl to see Andrea sitting against the wall. The dorky man they met back at the shed's was sitting next to her, but he was dead and a walker. Andrea looked beyond exhausted and dehydrated, Marnie and Michonne rushed to her side. " Are ya ok? C'mon.. let's get ya home wit ya family." Marnie said trying to pull her onto her feet, Andrea could barely walk let alone talk. " Guys.. stop.. stop.. Go.. go wit out me." Andrea said weakly. " No, we ain't leavin' ya.. Michonne help me." Marnie said, her voice trembling. Blood was on Andrea's coat, hair and chest, Marnie just thought it was Miltons blood from stabbing him but she was wrong. " No... No.. God.. no!" Marnie cried seeing the bite mark on Andrea's neck. " Is everyone alive?" Andrea asked weakly. Marnie sat next to Andrea, resting her head on her friend's shoulder, gripping her hand. Tears were in Michonne's eyes as well, she gripped her other hand. The months after the farm incident, Andrea and Michonne had grown so close. When Andrea chose the Governor and Woodbury over her, Michonne felt betrayed and hurt. She chose now to forgive her for all that, she was loosing someone who she considered her best friend in this messed up world. " Yes, everyone's alive." Rick answered bending down to her level, Andrea smiled softly. " Ya should go.. I could turn any minute." Andrea sighed. " No! Don't talk like that... we will save ya!" Marnie barked, pulling at her friend's arm. " Marnie.. stop.. stop! There is no savin' me!" Andrea argued. Marnie began to sob again, her panic was close but she was trying to fight it. " Marn.. come here." Daryl came up behind her, lifting her back onto feet. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed on his shoulder, Andrea glanced up and smiled. " There's not much time, the Governor could return any minute. He will kill ya and that is not the last thing I wanna see before I go... I tried ... I tried to keep peace between everyone. I just.. I just didn't want anyone to die." Andrea said with tears in her eyes.

Rick bowed his head, pulling from behind him a gun. " Here." Rick said reluctantly handing it to her, Andrea smiled softly. " I'm gon' stay wit her." Michonne sait taking a seat next to her. " Me too." Marnie said wiping her tears. " Nah, come wit me." Daryl said holding her close, Marnie sighed but nodded. " I'm happy to see that ya two are finally a thing." Andrea chuckled softly, Marnie smiled softly. She bent down in front of Andrea, wrapping her arms around her tightly. " I love ya Andrea." She whispered kissing her forehead. " I love ya too sweetheart, thank ya for everythin'." Andrea smiled weakly gripping her friend's hands. Rick, Sam, and Daryl said their goodbyes to the blonde warrior before they left the room. Daryl sat down on one of the barrels outside the room, Marnie walked over to take a seat on his lap. The anticipation was killing them, their hearts were all racing. The gun shot was finally heard making everyone jump, the tears started to fill Marnie's eyes. " No." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. " S'ok Marn.. S'ok... shh." Rick whispered running his hand up and down her back to calm her down.

Michonne walked out minutes later with a stone cold face, tears staining her cheeks. She walked over to hand Rick the pistol then stormed ahead of the four. The group left the building to see the worried looks on all the innocent peoples faces. " Sam?" A woman with long brown hair questioned standing next to Jo and Cas. " Ellen!" Sam exclaimed wrapping his arms around the older woman who was Jo's mother. " Who are these people?!" One of the civilians asked. " Good people Cliff, they saved my life." Karen stepped up. " What happened? Where's the Governor?" Ellen asked. " Went crazy, shot everyone. He, Martinez and Bowman left. I managed to escape and they found me." Karen explained looking over towards Rick. " The man ya call ya Governor is not the man ya know. He's a sadistic psychopath. Killed that man Milton and tossed him at Andrea, biting her and killed her. I'm offerin' to take ya'll in to where we are, a prison. There are a lot of cell blocks, we got enough food.. I'm offerin this. Ya wanna come, ya join." Rick said to the obvious frightened group.

" Dean, don't worry... they'll be ok." Bobby said seeing Dean pacing back and forth in the courtyard. " I can't relax Bobby, my baby brother went out there without lettin' me know and Marnie's out there too. I'm worried!" Dean snapped. " Hey guys!" Glenn whistled from the tower. Bobby, Sasha, Tyreese, Dean, Carl, Carol, Beth and Hershel glanced up at Glenn and Maggie at the tower. " What?" Sasha called out. " A bus is comin', prepare ya selves!" Glenn shouted. Everyone ripped out their weapons holding it high just in case this was another attack. " What the..?" Bobby questioned raising a brow. A car horn was heard from the tan bus coming up to the gate, a hand was waving out of it. " IT'S RICK!" Maggie called down noticing the red truck behind the tan bus. Once the bus and truck was parked, Hershel stepped up walking towards Rick. " Rick, what is all this?" Hershel asked. " The people of Woodbury. Governor went crazy after the attack, killed all of his men but that woman over there, Karen. This was the least I could do for these people." Rick shrugged, Hershel smiled softly. He was happy that Rick was getting back into reality and being himself again, the Good guy. The Sheriff." Dean! Bobby!" Ellen cried out rushing over to the boys, hugging them tightly. " I thought I'd never see ya again!" Dean hugged Jo tightly giving her a tight kiss. " Same here Winchester." Jo smiled softly. " Cas." Dean said hugging his friend who's been with the Winchester through hell and back.

Rick and the rest of his group had helped the Woodbury people get settled in, they had to take up even cell block F where the inmates once were. Marnie grew tired after the long, exhausting day and walked up to her cell. Some of the people had filled up the rest of the cells on the top floor, her and Daryl were gonna have to be extra quiet or go on "watch" if they wanted to be intimate. She was laying on her bunk, glancing at the wall. Andrea's death was taking up most of her mind but then there was something else that was bothering her. " Ya ok in there sweetheart?" Ellen asked poking her head inside the girls cell. Marnie sat up slowly, looking at the ground. " Not exactly." Marnie said blinking back the tears that desperately wanted to escape. " Is it Andrea's death?" Ellen asked, Marnie shrugged. " Sorta but I got somethin' else on my mind." Marnie said. " Ya want me to get that boyfriend of yours?" Ellen asked, Marnie shook her head violently. " Nah.. nah... if ya could though.. get Rick and Rick alone... please." Marnie begged, Ellen nodded walking away. Marnie's head was spinning, her heart was racing... she needed to talk to Rick.

" Uh.. Rick?" Ellen asked stepping over towards the dining area, he, Daryl, Glenn, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Jo and Tyreese were all standing near one of the tables with a map. " Yes?" Rick asked looking up at the woman. " That girl... uhh.. Marnie.. want's to speak to ya." Ellen said. Dean and Daryl looked at her with confusion, both became worried. " She a'right?" Daryl asked, the woman shrugged. " Let me go wit ya." Daryl said, Ellen shook her head. " No son, she wants Rick alone." Ellen said standing in front of him as Rick walked away. " Rick, let me know if she's ok." Daryl said, Rick turned to face his friend and nodded before he walked away. Rick walked up the stairs and up onto the top floor to see Marnie looking at the floor, she was crying. " Marn, ya a'right?" Rick asked walking towards her cell. He bent down in front of her, holding onto her knees. " I don't know Rick... I'm scared." She trembled. " Scared of what? We're safe for now Marn." Rick whispered wiping her tears away with his thumbs. " It's not that Rick, it's somethin' else." She said looking into his bright blue eyes. " What is it sweetheart?" He asked. " Rick, I think I'm pregnant." She sighed, Rick's eyes grew. " Ya pregnant?" He asked. " I don't know Rick, I have a feelin' I am though." She whispered wiping her eyes. Rick stood to take a seat next to her on her bunk. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. " I'll have Glenn and Maggie go for a run, I'll tell 'em discreetly to pick up a test for ya. We are gonna do this the right way, we won't have a mistake like... like.." Rick couldn't finish his sentence, Marnie leaned forward to give him a kiss on his cheek. She knew he still wasn't over his wife's death, hell it even hurt her inside. " Rick, don't say a damn word to anyone except for Glenn and Maggie, maybe Hershel... but not to Daryl or anyone else. I want to be sure before he starts worrying." Marnie said taking his hand tightly. " I promise, I'll go talk to 'em now, maybe they could do the run tomorrow." Rick said. " The sooner the better, I wanna be sure." Marnie sighed. Rick nodded leaning in to give her a kiss on her head before he had to get back to the map and watch plan.

" Rick, she a'right?" Daryl asked once Rick returned down the stairs. " Yeah.. yeah. I thank ya should go by her though, she still broken up 'bout Andrea. We will take care o' this shit in the mornin', for now we need rest." Rick said rolling up his road map. Daryl left the men and ran up the stairs to see Marnie laying down, she was facing the wall. " Marn, ya doin' ok sweetheart?" He whispered placing his leather jacket and cross bow on the floor near the bed. She shifted slightly to glance at him, her heart was racing. " Come here please." Marnie begged holding her hand out for his. She pulled him onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. " Marn, what's wrong?" He whispered, kissing her cheek. " Don't worry 'bout it... come here." She whispered pulling him into her, pressing her lips against his. " Marn, there is kids up here now.. we can't be doin' this." Daryl whispered, she sighed. " Can we go to the watch tower?" She asked anxiously. " Marn, what's goin' on? What did ya talk to Rick 'bout?" He asked holding her back, her face in between his palms. " It was 'bout Andrea, her death just... it's eating me up inside. I'm scared Daryl, I still don't feel safe." Marnie said which was partly true, the other fear was if she was pregnant. " Don't worry Marn, I won't let anythin' happen to ya." Daryl whispered leaning forward to kiss her. It was quiet for a moment between them, she rested her forehead against his chest. " Is that it?" He asked as she shifted to put her backside towards him. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck, kissing her cheek. " Yeah that's it Daryl, let's get some sleep." Marnie sighed blinking back tears. " Just a few seconds ago ya wanted to screw 'round in the tower.. now ya are tired?" Daryl chuckled biting her ear lobe gently. " Ya, I suddenly just lost interest... we will screw 'round once I feel better.. I promise." She turned slightly to give him a tongue filled kiss. " Well ya betta feel great soon because that kiss didn't help me." He growled lightly, she giggled. " I love ya, goodnight." She whispered kissing his nose before she turned back to facing the wall.


	33. Chapter 33

**LAST CHAPTER BEFORE I START PART II! THAT WILL BE WHEN SEASON 4 RETURNS! THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE:**

Marnie woke early the following morning to Daryl 's soft snores in her ear. She turned slightly to give him a light kiss on his nose waking him up slowly. " Mornin'." He yawned, pulling her close to his body. " Morning." She whispered holding his face between her palms. " Ya doin' better today?" He asked sitting up to stretch. " Eh, I'll make it through." Marnie shrugged sitting up beside him. " Ok, well I gotta see if Rick's awake, the two of us got watch." Daryl said stepping over to grab his leather jacket and cross bow. " I'll see ya later I guess." Marnie shrugged looking down at the ground. Daryl knew something else was bothering her but he would discuss it with her later. He walked over to her, pressing his lips to her. " I love ya Marn." He whispered. " I love ya too." She smiled softly.

After Daryl had left, Marnie remained in her cell thinking to herself. " Marn?" Marnie jumped hearing her name, she turned slightly to see Glenn standing at the opening. " Christ ya scared me.. hey." She shot off her bed to wrap her arms around Glenn. " Sorry, look Rick spoke to me this morning... is it true? Do I have to get ya one of those test?" He asked. Marnie didn't say anything right away, she looked down at floor then back at her friend. The only response Glenn got was her hugging him again, little sobs escaped her lips. " Hey Marn.. it's ok... it's ok. I'm gonna do the run with Maggie, Ellen's daughter Jo, Sam and Michonne. I'll get your thing discreetly." Glenn said kissing her cheek. " Thank ya Glenn, thank ya so much. When are ya guys goin?" She asked wiping her tears. " In a lil bit, Maggie's just taking a quick shower then we are headin' out." Glenn said. " Ok.. again thank ya." Marnie said with a soft smile sitting back on her bed. " Is the baby Daryl's?" Glenn asked leaning against the wall. " Yeah, why wouldn't it..." Then Marnie remembered, she also slept with Dean before Daryl. Her heart began to race, she was trying her best to calm her panic. " Marnie? ya ok?" Glenn asked seeing that her chest was pumping rapidly. He took a seat next to her, gripping her hand. " Breathe Marn.. breathe.." Glenn whispered rubbing her back. Marnie did as she was told, taking deep breaths and repeating in her head her phrase to calm down. " Glenn, the baby could also be Deans!" Marnie spat out, tears were in her eyes again. " Oh shit." Glenn sighed realizing this would be another Lori situation. " God's gonna punish me like he did to Lori... I'm gonna die for this." Marnie began to sob, Glenn pulled her close. " No! No ya won't! I won't let that happen, Rick, Daryl... Dean.. any of us will not let that happen to ya! Don't talk like that!" Glenn said seriously hugging her tightly.

" GLENN? YA UP THERE?" Maggie called up the stairs. " YEAH! BE RIGHT DOWN!" Glenn shouted back. " When ya return if I'm not here, just leave it in my bag... I'll take care of this situation after watch." Marnie said wiping her tears. " Who do ya got watch with?" Glenn asked. " Sam." Marnie answered, shaking her head. " A'right... I won't say a word to anyone. I want to be the first to know what the result is ok?" Glenn said wiping a tear slipping down her cheek. " I will, ya and Rick will." Marnie said. Glenn stood to kiss Marnie's head before he left her alone in the cell. Marnie actually should speak to Hershel, maybe there is a way he could see who the father is ... but first she actually needed to see if she was pregnant or else this panic was for nothing. All this panic and anxiety was getting to her, she needed rest again. She laid back on her bunk, glancing up at the springs on the upper bunk. _ If it ends up I am pregnant and it's Daryl's, I'm gonna make him happy before I spill the news... if it's Dean's... I don't think I will even tell him.. Daryl will be furious with me! Oh God! Why am I so stupid?! Lori, how the hell did ya deal wit this.. ya strong woman! God, if only ya were still here wit me... ya could help me wit this! _Tears started to fill Marnie's eyes again, she tried to blink them away but a few managed to slip down her cheeks.

" Marn... Marnie!" She felt someone shaking her, she jolted awake. " Christ... don't scare me like that!" She groaned shoving Sam lightly as she sat up. " Sorry, just needed to wake ya. It's our turn to watch, Rick and Daryl are comin' in now." Sam said standing back up. " A'right... I'll be right there.. I just gotta change. I'll meet ya in the south tower." Marnie said stepping out of her cell. " A'right." Sam smiled softly leaving her be to change. Marnie started to rip away her t-shirt and shorts, leaving on the bra and thong from the previous day. A cat call was heard behind her, she gasped turning to see it was Daryl. For some weird reason, she covered herself scared it was maybe one of the men from the Woodbury group. " Why ya coverin' up?" Daryl asked leaning against the opening of her cage. " I thought ya were one of the other men... sorry." Marnie shrugged removing her arms from her chest. Daryl didn't say anything but stomp over towards her, he slammed her up against her little chest of draws. " Daryl... I have watch." She whispered as he lips started to tear at her pulse. " Do ya really? C'mon.. ya blew me off last night." He growled pressing his lips to hers. " Later... I promise." Marnie said shoving him off of her lightly. Daryl pouted, she could tell that he really wanted to do this but for her own reasons she wasn't up to it. " A'right... maybe we will go in the shower room not unless ya could be really quiet in here which is doubtful." Daryl smirked, Marnie shoved him again jokingly. " Ya ass... a'right I gotta get goin'." Marnie turned away to put on a pair of black leggings and one of Daryl's flannels. " That flannel looks real good on ya." He smiled taking a seat on her bunk. " Thanks... well I'll see ya later." Marnie smiled softly after she laced up her boots. " Come here." Daryl said, pulling her face to his. The two lip locked, Daryl was trying his best to slip his tongue inside but Marnie knew his tricks. " Ya stubborn bitch... well go on.. I'll see ya here later." Daryl said laying down on her bunk.

" Damn took ya long enough." Sam said once she walked around the corner of the watch tower. " Ya sorry, Daryl wanted to talk to me." She said not making eye contact with Sam, she was blushing. " Sure he was." Sam chuckled nudging her slightly, she shook her head. " Oh stop it." She smiled slightly punching him in the shoulder. " Hey Marn... I'm sorry if this comes off rude or anythin'... but whatever happened with my brother and ya? Ya two seemed to really like each other?" He asked, Marnie's heart started to race. " Sam, I cared 'bout ya brother dearly but I didn't love him... like I love Daryl. I put ya brother down nicely and he took it well, hell he and that Jo girl seem to be hittin' it off. Who are those people?" Marnie asked. " Jo and Ellen have been family friends for a long time. Jo always had a thing for my brother and my brother had a thing for her, both wouldn't admit it but we all knew. Castiel is actually a fallen angel, he pulled Dean out of hell." Marnie forgot about the Winchester's chaotic life before the fucking apocalypse. " Oh ok... that Jo girl is cute. I'm happy for those two." Marnie smiled up at Dean's baby brother who was tall as anything. " Yeah, I love Jo but I think you and him would've been a good match. I'm happy for ya and Daryl though, you two are a cool team." Sam said not sounding so sincere.

" Son, you and Marnie are relieved for the night." Bobby said rounding the corner with three other people, that being Ellen, Dean and Carol. " Did Glenn and all of them return yet?" Marnie asked. " Yeah, Glenn was askin' for ya." Dean answered. " Oh let me go find him, I'll see ya guys later." Marnie said gripping over at Carol's hand before she rushed down the stairs. " Glenn?" Marnie called into the cell. Glenn was in the dining area with Maggie, Jo and Michonne, all looked exhausted and bloodied. " What the hell happened to ya guys?" She asked. " A swarm came at us, but we are ok." Maggie answered. " Marn, I have a special delivery for you. Follow me." Glenn said standing up, the girl followed her friend to his cell. " I saw that Daryl was asleep in your bunk, I didn't wanna wake him. I have your package in my back pack." Glenn said reaching down to grab the bag. " Oh thank ya so much Glenn." Marnie sighed wrapping her arms around him tightly. " No problem, are ya gonna do this test tonight?" He asked. " The sooner the better, I'll let ya and Rick know before Daryl does." Marnie said gripping the bag tightly. " Did ya figure out who's baby it could be though?" Glenn asked placing his hands at his hips. " No, I figure I ask Hershel if he could tell... maybe help me with this." Marnie shrugged. " Well lets say it's Deans, ya gonna tell him?" Glenn asked, Marnie shook her head. " Nah, I'm gonna let that be. Daryl will be furious, he has no idea that Dean and me ever happened." Marnie said blinking back tears, Glenn nodded. " Ok... we are gonna get through this Marn. Just go take the test, I'll distract Daryl if he wakes." Glenn said. Marnie didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around Glenn and kissed his cheek.

Marnie snuck away out of the cell block towards the shower room. " Hello?" She called inside, her voice echoed which could either be a good sign or a bad. She tip toed with her flashlight ahead of her. Her heart was racing from both anxiety and fear of being alone in a dark room. She walked over to one of the toilet stalls and locked it behind her. She pulled down her leggings and sat down as she began to rip at the package, she gripped it tightly in her hand. " Momma... daddy.. Shane.. please tell me I ain't pregnant." Marnie begged silently slipping the stick under where her pee would come out. The sound of her urine was making her shake, once she was done she ripped the stick away. It said on the package she had to wait a few minutes for a result, she sighed angrily. " Keep calm Marn... keep calm." Marnie whispered repeatedly to herself. " Marnie?" Her name was being called out from down the dark hall, her heart stopped. " Ye.. yeah?" She called back ripping her pants back up her thighs. " It's just Glenn and Rick, are ya in the bathroom?" Glenn asked, she saw two light beams coming into the shower room. Marnie tore the stall door open with the stick in her palm. " What's the result?" Rick asked quietly, she shrugged. " Have to wait at least a few minutes. " She said leaning against the wall. " We will help ya through this Marn, we won't let ya die." Rick said sternly gripping her shoulder, Marnie nodded.

" Hey Mags, did ya see Marnie?" Daryl asked walking into the dining area. " Last I saw her, she was wit Glenn in our cell but after that... I'm not sure." Maggie answered. " Shit... where the hell could she have gone?" Daryl asked walking back inside the cell block, searching every cell that she could be in. " Glenn and Rick are gone too, maybe they went after her?" Maggie suggested walking up to him. " Yeah maybe, let me go check the tower.. she could be up there." Daryl said stomping out of the cell block. He walked out into the courtyard and towards the tower stairs. " Daryl, what'cha doin' up here?" Dean asked. " Have ya guys seen Marn? I can't find her anywhere." Daryl asked, the group shrugged. " She left watch 'bout a half hour ago." Carol answered. " Yeah, she seemed to be in some sort of rush." Ellen said. " A'right... thanks." Daryl nodded turning back down the stairs to search for his girlfriend.

Rick had his arms wrapped around Marnie tightly, she was sobbing onto his chest. " Shh.. Marn.. shhh.. we will get ya through this." Rick whispered kissing her hair tightly. " Should I get Hershel?" Glenn asked, Rick shook his head. " No, not now. Marnie has to talk to Daryl before anythan'... speakin' of.. go see if he's awake.. keep 'im busy until Marnie's ok." Rick ordered, Glenn nodded rushing out of the bathroom. " Rick, I can't be pregnant... I can't do this. I'm so fuckin' scared a'ready!" Marnie sobbed. " Marnie, we won't let ya die... I won't let ya die on me. Ya are to important to me and we learned from our last mistake. Hopefully this time there won't be a walker outbreak. I will get ya through this, Glenn will too... Hershel.. Carol.. Daryl will support ya through this too. I know Daryl, he loves ya and he will get ya through this." Rick said trying his best to make Marnie feel a bit better about this hard problem. " Shit." Marnie sighed, wiping her eyes. " RICK!" Glenn's voice was heard down the hallway, Marnie gripped onto Rick tightly. Glenn rushed inside, completely out of breath. " What's wrong?" Rick asked. " Marn, Daryl was searchin' for ya. I told 'im ya and Rick were talkin' 'bout somethin' in private. He's waitin back in your cell for ya." Glenn said, Marnie nodded. " Thank ya both so much. I love ya guys." Marnie kissed Rick's cheek then Glenn's before she slowly stepped away, the two close behind her.

The cell block was silent once the three returned, it seemed everyone went to bed. " I'm gonna go check over in block F, see if Tyreese and Sasha are holdin' up a'right." Rick said patting Marnie's back before he stepped away. " I'll see ya in the mornin'." Glenn said hugging Marnie one last time before she stepped away. She glanced up the stairs, sighing. " God help me." Marnie took in a deep breath before she stepped up the stairs. She looked into her cell, seeing Daryl was asleep in her bunk. Marnie stood in the dark, untying her boots then removed her leggings. She unbuttoned the first button on the flannel and ruffled her hair. If she was going to give depressing news, she might as well make him a happy man before the night was done. She quietly placed down her boots and tossed her leggings to the side of her cell, standing at the entrance. Chills ran up her legs from the cold floor that she stood seductively on. " Christ! Marn... ya scared the shit outta me!" Daryl gasped rolling over onto his back. She didn't say a word, she walked over to him slowly and stood in front of him. Daryl squinted his eyes hard to see what she was doing, he saw that she had no pants on and she was still wearing his flannel. Marnie reached under the flannel and moved down her thong, kicking it away from her legs. " A promise is a promise right?" She whispered. Daryl's eyes widened as he sat up to pull her arm for her to sit on top of him.

" Ya sure ya wanna do it in here? I'm afraid one of our neighbors will hear?" Daryl whispered as he began to unbutton the flannel, she was straddling him. " I don't care, I'll be silent... I promise." She whispered reaching down to start unbuckling his jeans. Daryl's hands slid away the flannel revealing the push up bra that supported her perfect chest. Marnie reached behind her to remove her bra, tossing it to the side of the bed. His eyes widened and a low growl was heard from his mouth. He pulled her down to him and the two started to have a tongue filled battle as he flipped her onto her back. Marnie's hand pushed away his jeans, he pressed his hardened length against her, she let out a low groan. " Now ya said ya would be quiet, let see if ya keep that promise." Daryl growled viciously attacking her neck. " Fuck... I don't know if I can Daryl." She moaned, pushing his boxers away. He didn't enter her right away, he was torturing her... he wanted her to be loud. This was a sick game! " Daryl.. c'mon! please..." She begged trying to reach for his cock, he shoved her away. " Nah... ya have to really beg but ya have to promise to be silent." He whispered. Marnie's heart was racing, this was to much for her. " Please Daryl! Please... God Damn it!" She said a little bit louder. Without a word from Daryl, he slowly pushed himself into her. " AH!" Marnie cried out, quickly covering her mouth. Daryl was smirking down at her before he began his rhythm inside her. Her fingers started to grip at his back, creating more scars to the ones he had all ready. " Easy wit the nails." He growled making shallow thrusts then one deep one sending her over the edge. " Fuck... Dixon!' She cried. " Shhh Marnie... shhh." He growled aiming for her breasts this time, nibbling and sucking at them hard.

Marnie reached over for the flannel on the floor, buttoning it back on her body. Daryl laid in her bunk back in his boxers, but shirtless otherwise. " Come 'ere." Daryl whispered pulling he back onto her bunk. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his adrenaline slowly calm down. He leaned in a bit to kiss her messy hair, a small smile was on her face. She was contemplating on telling him now or in the morning, she figured better to get it down now then procrastinate. " Daryl, I need to speak to ya 'bout somethin'" Marnie said sitting up. " Are ya ok?" He asked, she shrugged. " What's wrong?" He asked now concerned. Marnie couldn't even produce the words at the moment, she felt sick to her stomach. " Marn... talk to me.. what's wrong?" He asked sitting up next to her. " A'right... there ain't no easier way of sayin' this but... Daryl, I'm pregnant." Marnie spat out, her heart felt a bit at ease once she released it. Daryl now was silent, his brain couldn't function for a moment. " Ya pregnant? Wit my baby?" Daryl seemed to be in disbelief, hell she was the same. " Ya." Marnie nodded wiping tears away from her eyes. " How far are ya?" He asked, she shrugged. " Don't know, I'm gonna speak to Hershel in the mornin." Marnie said. Daryl wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. He tilted her chin up so his lips could meet her easily. " We will get through this Marn, I love ya." Daryl whispered kissing her lightly. " I love ya too Daryl. I was just scared to tell ya, I don't want a Lori situation where I die." Marnie cringed at the thought. " No! I won't have ya dyin' on me... I won't allow it." Daryl said gripping her hand. " Rick and Glenn said the same thing." Marnie said wiping her cheeks. " They knew 'bout this?" Daryl asked. " Ya, Glenn got me the test earlier. I told Rick 'bout it last night." Marnie sighed. " Why didn't ya say anythan' to me?" Daryl asked. " I wanted to be sure before I got ya all worried Daryl." Marnie explained, Daryl nodded. " I understand. A'right, let's get some sleep." Daryl said leaning back down on her bed, pulling her lightly down with him. " I love ya Daryl." Marnie whispered. " I love ya too." Daryl said kissing her dark hair, shutting his eyes.


End file.
